10 Things I Hate About You (Jelsa)
by TheFrozenLadybug
Summary: Kristoff finds himself falling for Anna, who likes the school's heartthrob Hans but she can't date unless her sister Elsa aka "The Ice Witch" does. No problem, all Kristoff and his friends have to do is find someone to go out with Elsa...and they know just who might be The One. (Jelsa, Kristanna, minor Hansanna, Hiccstrid)
1. Chapter 1

_So this is Jelsa crossed with 10 Things I Hate About You. Let's see how this will turn out! Enjoy! Look out for more of your favorite characters as the story progresses on. If you haven't seen the movie yet then let me just warn you that the story will contain some high-school language, sexual references and drinking._

_Disclaimer – I don't own the characters of Frozen, ROTG, and the storyline for 10 Things I Hate About You. _

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun slipped through the smudged windows of the small blue Volkswagen as it eased to a grumpy stop underneath a red light. Eighteen-year-old Elsa Northland pulled down her window and breathed in the old leathery scent of the seats. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and let the spectacular Idina Menzel fill her ears.

"It's time to try defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity, kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity." she sang.

The blonde opened her eyes and grunted at the red light. Before she continued to sing though, the music inside Elsa's car was suddenly butchered as a carful of sophomores pulled up beside her. Elsa felt her grip on the steering wheel tighten as their high pitched voices echoed from inside the car.

"You're insecure! Don't know what for! You're turning heads when you walk through the door!"

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh turn this song up Rose!" one of the girls squealed.

With a soft scowl, Elsa turned and met the driver's glare. She recognized her as Aurora, a typical and helpless romantic and their eyes locked.

_Can't you be any louder Goldilocks?_ Elsa snickered to herself and flashed the girls a narrowed grimace. Aurora looked stunned as the light finally turned green and Elsa hit the gas, speeding right past the girls and their One Direction boys.

When Elsa no longer noticed Aurora's small silver automobile behind her, she let out a relieved sigh and turned to replay the song.

"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same..."

* * *

No less then ten minutes later, Elsa pulled into the busy school parking lot. After successfully finding a spot next to a beat up Cadillac, the senior grabbed her bag and stuffed her earphones into her ears. As she was about to open her door and slip out though, Elsa jumped as a huge silver pick-up pulled into the empty spot next to her with "Radioactive" blasting from the speakers.

"Hey! How about you watch it before you run someone over!" Elsa cursed, slipping her head out the window.

The window rolled down and the driver gave her a smirk. "Sorry Ice Queen! Next time you should use your rearview mirrors!" he suggested over the music.

Cursing under her breathe, Elsa opened her door and slipped out before the silver-haired driver could say another word to tamper her mood. There was an uncomfortable chill in the air as Elsa locked her car and began to make her way towards the school building. Around her, students were standing in place or going her direction, minding their own business. Two jocks were throwing a football at each other on the snowy courtyard. Another girl was sitting on one of the tables and reading.

It was just another typical day at Burgress High.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" Elsa turned around and smiled at the sight of her younger sister Anna as she made her way towards her.

At the moment Anna was dressed in a pair of white pants and a magenta winter jacket over a frilled blue blouse and tall black boots. Her long strawberry blonde hair was braided in two plaits and tucked underneath a matching magenta beret. It was a cute outfit in comparison to Elsa's tight blue jumper, jeans, uggies, and simple ponytail.

"Hey Anna." Elsa greeted.

Anna paused and looked over her sister's rather dull and colorless outfit. "Um hey, you know you should really wear that cute top I bought you yesterday. It might add some flare to all that bleakness."

"Is that so?" Elsa arched a brow and looked down at herself.

Anna let out a helpless sigh and turned to walk away. Her pace picked up as she neared the steps where her best friend Rapunzel stood.

"See you later." Elsa mumbled. She clutched her bag tightly and watched her sister throw her head back and laugh at something Punzie said.

If only things were not so different. Even though Elsa and Anna were sisters, sometimes they acted as though they were complete strangers, most of it was due to the fact that Elsa was so cold and reserved, while Anna was always cheerful and willing to make friends with anyone. They were as opposite as summer and winter.

"Hi…excuse me um…do you have a few minutes?" Elsa turned around and her eyes fell upon a solid chest. She rolled her gaze up at the tall boy who stood beside her. He was at least a head taller than Elsa and had shaggy blonde hair.

Unintimidated by his height, Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. "May I help you?"

"Yeah I'm kinda new here and…" the boy began.

"And you need help going into the school when your schedule is right there in front of you with all the classroom numbers and schedule times." Elsa explained. "I think I just solved your problem right there."

The boy blushed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say. Elsa tapped her foot and waited for his response.

"I'm actually looking for the school secretary…. a Ms. Gothel?" Kristoff blurted, squinting at the piece of paper in his hands.

"I wish I could help you but I have better things to do like get ready for another miserable day at Burgress High. Oh and I should warn you, I wouldn't stand in that office for too long. Ms. Gothel is kind of desperate. She made the last new kid leak out." Elsa smirked. Her smile grew at the sight of the silently stunned Kristoff.

"Have a nice day." and with that Elsa turned around and bounded across the sidewalk.

Kristoff let out a helpless sigh and looked around. Just as he was about to give up and follow after the flock, a shorter boy with dark brown hair and a face full of freckles hair appeared in Elsa's spot. He stood at least one and a half shorter than Kristoff and was quite gangly and scrawny.

"Hey don't mind her, she's the Ice Witch of the school, just get used to her icy remarks." The boy extended his thin arm. "The name's Hiccup Haddock, don't ask about it."

Kristoff took his offered hand with a smile. He had to look down at the student due to his small height. "Kristoff Bjorman."

"Can I call you Kris?"

"Um…sure."

"Great! So where are you headed? I'd be honored to show you around this established hellhole." Hiccup offered. He took Kristoff's schedule into his hands as they began to walk along the sidewalk.

"Sweet all the same classes, look like we'll be suffering together. So let me introduce you to good ol' Burgress High. See that group over there?" Hiccup pointed to a trio of thin, giggling beautiful girls who sat on the ledge and took selfies.

"They're the basically beautiful people. Now listen unless they talk to you first, don't bother. Oh and watch out – they're major OD fans. Don't ever find yourself paired up with one of them. Trust me, I'm a survivor." Hiccup shuddered and quickly guided Kristoff passed the trio.

"Got it." Kristoff responded with a nod.

"And over there." Hiccup pointed to another small group who stood behind a tree. They all wore dark clothes, listened to heavy metal, and smoked cigarettes.

"Those are the scary people – Eris aka "the Goddess of Discord", Maleficent, and Scar. If you wanna live to see another day at Burgress – don't go near them."

Kristoff nodded. "Check."

"Great, I think you'll get the hang of this. Usually no one drops on the first day." Hiccup gave Kristoff a cheerful pat on the back. "Now let's go see E.L James."

"Who?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Kristoff stood in the main office as the secretary Ms. Gothel typed in front of him. Hiccup left the moment he showed Kristoff the office, leaving the boy to stand awkwardly and gaze around. In front of him, Mrs. Gothel smiled and closed her eyes, unaware of the student who stood waiting in front of her.

_Filled with passion and lust, a desperate Charlotte reached out and stroked the sash that imprisoned her shivering knight's glorious_

"Ahem!" Kristoff cleared his throat.

Ms. Gothel's eyes fluttered open and she jumped in her seat. "Sorry! I was in the middle of writing next month's schedule." she cackled and grabbed a few papers around her desk.

"So you're the new student…. Kristopher Bjorman?" Gothel rolled her eyes up and Kristoff was certain he saw a devious smirk cross her face.

"I prefer Kristoff." Kristoff admitted, tugging his shirt collar.

"Wow nine schools in ten years….your dad's a circus act?"

Kristoff blushed and shook his head. "Actually..."

"That's enough! I'm sure you won't find Burgress any different from your old schools." Ms. Gothel chirped.

Kristoff suddenly found himself jumping when a brown, ugly substance struck the window behind the secretary. He watched as it slowly began to trickle down the glass.

Ms. Gothel continued to smile. "It's the same little asswipe shit-for-brains everywhere. You'll catch on eventually."

Kristof starred at the teacher, stunned at her remark. "Um…I beg your pardon? Am I in the right office?" he stammered.

"You tell me. Now if you excuse me I got delinquents to see and a best selling novel to write. Now get! Get!" Ms. Gothel waved a hand.

"Okay…have a nice day ma'am." Kristoff grabbed his backpack and hurried out the door. Ms. Gothel rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop, a sly smile replacing her frown.

_Filled with passion and lust, a desperate Charlotte reached out and stroked the sash that imprisoned her shivering knight's glorious_ Gothel's smile grew as she began typing.

_glorious icy_ Gothel looked up and puckered her lips in sudden thought.

A few moments after Kristoff left, the door to the office flew open and Jack Frost waltzed in. Jack was one of the few people in the school who preferred to be alone and he was happy with it. Dressed in a tight dark blue T-shirt, shredded jeans, and combat boots, Jack could make a girl swoon if he tried with his famous smirk and mischievous grin. He was notorious in the school for pulling pranks and knowing how to have a little too much fun.

"Good morning Donna." he greeted with a sly smile.

Ms. Gothel picked up a random file and looked at it before making eye contact. "Jack Frost, it looks like we're gonna get know to know a lot about each other with these weekly visits."

"I don't mind, I like these moments of solitude." Jack's smile widened. He turned to the uncurtained window "Should I?"

"Ha ha very funny Casanova. I got a call from one of the teacher's aides. She accused you of violating her by publicly exposing yourself the other day in the cafeteria. Care to explain?" Ms. Gothel tried not to smile as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair.

"Violated? You got it all wrong I was just joking around with her was more like it. She was new and I decided to be her official Burgress welcoming comittee...oh and it was a popsicle." Jack confessed with a smug grin.

"Popsicle?" Ms. Gothel's eyes rolled down to his thighs and she quickly cleared her throat."That's quite interesting."

Jack only raised a brow and gave her a funny look, while Gothel straightened and pretended to arrange her papers.

"Well then next time keep it in the ice pack got it?" Now scram! I got a bestseller to finish!" she exclaimed with a wave of her hand.

"See you around." Jack cleared his throat and stood up. When she was sure Jack was gone, Ms. Gothel smiled and returned to her writing.

_Filled with passion and lust, a desperate Charlotte reached out and grabbed the belt that imprisoned her cold knight's glorious icy…popsicle._

* * *

_Oh Gothel you're so hilarious! Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna stood in front of her locker, looking at her face in her small mirror. Rapunzel stood beside her, adjusting her short brunette pixie cut. The girls still had five minutes to spare before the bell and the last place they wanted to be was in the laboratory. All around them, the hallways were bustling with students who were talking, hanging out by their lockers, or heading to class.

"So I ran into Elsa today." Anna spoke up as she applied her mascara.

Rapunzel smiled. "That's nice."

"Yeah, it would've been. It's just that she wore such a plain outfit! I don't know what's the matter with her! We used to be so close and now it's like all she wants to do is shut me out!" Anna exclaimed. "I give up! Did you know she rejected that adorable midriff top I bought her the other day? She says it was too slutty for her taste!"

"Maybe she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I'm sure she'll cool down." Rapunzel admitted.

Anna sighed and closed her locker. "Maybe you're right. C'mon let's go to class!" the strawberry blonde perked up and began to hurry down the hallway. Why worry about her depressed anti-social sister? She'd let Elsa remain miserable if she wanted to.

Yet the moment Anna began to bound down the hallway, she suddenly flew back as a locker door slammed right into her face.

"Whoa!" Anna squealed and fell back right into the approaching janitor's cart. The smelly mop fell on her face and she fell right into the water bucket (which luckily had no water). Startled, Anna gasped as the smelly mop fell on her face.

"Hey!" she snapped, lifting the smelly rag from her face. The moment Anna pushed the mop away though, her scowl froze and she gasped.

"I'm so sorry are you hurt?" the boy who hit her asked.

Anna blinked. He was tall, and certainly handsome with auburn hair and dreamy eyes that were twice their size at the moment as they glanced down at her. Not to mention that he definitely had nice cheekbones and pearly white teeth.

"Hey, I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." Anna stammered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still concerned as he closed his locker and stepped over to her.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay." Anna assured. Her smile widened as the boy's frown disappeared. "I'm great actually."

The boy smiled and Anna felt her heart swoon. No one should be this gorgeous. "Oh, thank goodness." he said and offered a hand.

Anna took it gladly and he helped her up. They shared a silent, gazed moment before the auburn finally broke the silence. "I'm Hans Westergaard."

"Anna Northland." Anna curtsied with a sweet smile.

"Anna Northland?" Hans was about to continue when all of a sudden a rushing student ran past Anna, knocking her over on her feet and causing her to fall back against the cart. Hans reached out and grabbed her yet he fell forward with her.

"Hi again!" Anna giggled, her cheeks flushing rosy red. "Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Anna blushed as Hans helped her up.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting you with my locker and for every moment after." Hans apologized, stroking down his clothes.

"No. No-no. It's fine. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! All hell would break loose! But lucky you it's just me." Anna shrugged and fumbled with one of her braids.

Hans crossed his arms and leaned into his locker, suddenly amused. "Wait so you're actually related to…." his voice was suddenly drowned as the final bell pierced through the hallways.

"Crap! The bell! Biology! I-I-I better go. I have to…I better go!" grabbing her bag and books, Anna began to walk away, still watching Hans.

"Bye!" she waved and darted away before Hans could see the blush that took over her cheeks.

With a shake of his head, Hans smirked and turned the other way towards his English class.

* * *

"Okay mates I want all of you to take out your Fitzgerald readings!" Mr. Aster ordered loudly.

Tall, army buff, and a pure Australian with a loud voice and good comebacks, Mr. Aster was not a teacher to mess around with. He was a muscular tall man with graying hair and a scowling look on his face. The rest of the class groaned and followed orders and soon enough the sound of books slapping on desks filled the air. Seated in the middle row, Elsa let out a sigh and plopped her own book on her desk. Leaning back into her seat, she began to play with the snowflake pendant hanging around her neck.

"Alright so getting back to _The Great Gatsby_. Let's go around and share thoughts on it." Mr. Aster looked around and noticed Snow White raise her hand.

"Snow?"

"It was sooo romantic." she sighed dreamily.

"Okay…how?" Mr. Aster asked with a arch of his bushed brow.

Elsa rolled her eyes and shot up her hand. When Mr. Aster didn't respond, she decided to speak.

"Obviously half of the readers don't even think about the reality of the situations. First of all…explain the romance! Sure Gatsby has a major cliché crush on Daisy, but can't you see that Daisy is just using him? Like a majorty of today's girls and boys she's only going to ditch the nice and worthy for those with the diamond dicks and tits! I mean didn't you all read the ending? And instead of gushing over Daisy and Gatsby, why not listen to Nick - the real voice of reason and truth!" Elsa exclaimed. The rest of the class groaned in response.

"Well I…" Snow blushed bright red as her lips.

"And what can you possibly know about love Icy?" Elsa felt her blood start to boil as she slowly turned around and shot Hans Westerguard a death glare that would make a baby cry. Hans starred back at her with an haughty expression on his face.

"Settle down Prince Charming, we don't need Coach North here again. Anyone else?" Mr. Aster murmured.

"Prince Charming indeed. Tell me Mr. Westerguard did you ever go back and count the number of conquests you had over the past four years? I think you hold record. Congratulations! Do you want to pick up your Golden Dick Award after class?" Elsa snickered.

"At least I'm not an icy old hag with no friends." Hans chortled.

"Okay mates I think that's…" Mr. Aster's voice was cut off when the door opened and Jack Frost came in, his music blasting from his earphones. Stopping at the door, he flashed the rest of the class and Mr. Aster a surprised glance. Elsa rolled her eyes. Could this day be any more irritating?

"What did I miss?" Jack asked, taking his earphones out.

Elsa smirked and turned to face him. "The truths and secrets of the assholes that we are forced to sit next to. We were just starting with you."

"Great, carry on." Jack chuckled. And with that he turned and left the classroom as quickly as he came in.

Mr. Aster's face reddened. "Hey get your frosty little ass back here!"

"Mr. Aster sir can you please excuse Ms. Northland from today's class? Clearly it looks like she's forgot to take her Midol this morning." Hans mocked with a smirk. The rest of the class snickered and Elsa slumped in her chair, fuming red.

Mr. Aster, on the other hand, scowled."Someday you're gonna get bitch slapped across that pretty little face of yours and I'm not gonna do a thing about it." Ignoring Hans's frown, Mr. Aster then turned to Elsa.

"And Elsa, I want to thank you for your point-of-view." he grumbled.

Elsa smiled to herself and picked up her pen. "Thanks Mr. Aster but I…"

"And I know how difficult it must be for you to overcome all those years of upper-middle class suburban oppression. It's gotta be tough mate."

Elsa looked surprised. "Um I…"

"But the next time you go around and storm the PTA fighting for better desserts, or whatever it is that you American girls complain about, ask them why they can't find a damned Australian writer!" Mr. Aster hollered.

"Mr. Aster I think…" Elsa protested.

"I have a better idea. How about you go cool down and talk to Ms. Gothel? Oh and why don't you go fetch Frost while you're at it." Mr. Aster suggested, trying to stay calm.

Hans smirked victoriously and Elsa's face turned into a deeper shade of red than it already was. All that was missing was the steam from her ears. The boy who sat behind her quickly pushed his seat back, bumping into Hans' desk.

"Good idea Mr. Aster, maybe she can talk about her loveless life with the school's desperate writer." Hans chuckled.

"Fine! This class was getting worse by the minute anyway!" Elsa snapped. Grabbing her books and bag, she stood up and began to storm out of the classroom. As she passed Hans, she carelessly smacked her bag against his handsome face.

"Hey!"

"If you want to keep the girls coming, why don't you go shave those squirrels off your face?" Elsa shot back as the door slammed behind her.

* * *

In the empty hallway, Anna was standing beside her locker and getting out her notebook when she heard a pair of angry footsteps come her way. She turned around and sure enough she noticed the platinum blonde walking towards her, her face still flushed and her steps loud.

"Elsa? Where are you going? What happened?" she exclaimed.

"I was called to the secretary." Elsa huffed.

Anna groaned and fell back against her locker. "What did you do this time?"

"I told a certain jerk he needed a facial trim." her sister answered simply. Brushing past Anna, Elsa continued on.

As she turned around the corner, Anna only shook her head in pity.

_Why me?_

* * *

In no time Elsa sat in Ms. Gothel's office with her bag on her lap and her eyes wandering around the office. She tried hard not to gag at the numerous pictures of a shirtless Brad Pitt, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and the most recently added Henry Cavil, who Elsa presumed was Gothel's number one choice for the upcoming _Fifty Shades of Gray _movie.

"So Miss. Northland, I'm certainly glad to see you in here." Ms. Gothel admitted as she walked in.

Elsa gave her a crude smile. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"What are you in here for? Wait let me guess...you wanted to get Mr. Aster fuming again. And it's not even lunchtime." Ms. Gothel chuckled and sat down.

"I was just expressing my opinion on Mr. Westergaard's hobbies. Nothing more." Elsa assured her.

"So you were bullying him? Well Elsa I don't know about you but I see bullying as an offensive act in this school, especially towards such men like...Hans." Ms. Gothel whispered, placing a hand on her heart dreamily.

Elsa could only stare in disbelief. _Do I want to know? _

"The point is Elsa…..the whole school finds you somewhat…." the secretary tapped her chin and leaned back in her chair.

"Tempestuous?" Elsa offered.

"Ice Bitch is the word I seem to hear most often. Elsa dear here's a suggestion…have you ever thought about going to Mr. Lotso most recently?" Ms. Gothel asked.

"The school psychologist whose office reeks of raspberries and who likes to wear purple on a regular basis? Yeah I heard his reputation is quite extraordinary. Because of him Pitch Black almost set the cafeteria on fire." Elsa said with a bright smile.

"You might wanna check him out. Thank you." Ms. Gothel blushed and opened her laptop. Elsa shook her head in disbelief and stood up.

"As always, thanks for your excellent guidance. Oh and you might want to reconsider Cavil. I heard Jamie Dornan got the role." Elsa added. Her smile grew at Ms. Gothel's blushing face and with a final bow, Elsa left the room.

* * *

On her way back to class, Elsa turned around the corner and decided to head straight the bathroom and hide in there for the last fifteen minutes. There was no way she was going to spend the remainder of class in the same room with the red-faced Mr. Aster and the smug and inconsiderate asshole Hans. As she neared the door, she suddenly heard a muffled voice from the boy's bathroom and she stopped.

Approaching the door, Elsa pressed her ear to it.

_Ohhhhh_

_We are fallen, we are fallen_

_Ohhhhh_

_We are fallen, we are fallen_

_Now we're just gonna ride it out_

Elsa shook her head and a disbelieved smile took over as she nudged the girls' bathroom door open and slipped in.

Alone in the handicapped stall, Elsa dropped her bag and sat down in the clean corner after disinfecting it with her trusted spray. Popping her trusted earphones into her ears, Elsa leaned back against the wall and relaxed, glad to be away from everyone. Her finger moved across the bright screen and she was about to turn on another Wicked song when she suddenly remembered the interesting music from next door. She guessed that it had to be something Jack was listening to, since he did come into class listening to music and not to mention he was always the one who ditched class.

Curious, the senior went through her playlist until she found the previous song. The band was called Imagine Dragons and they were from Las Vegas.

_One song won't hurt. _Elsa told herself as she pressed a random song called "It's Time" and settled back against the graffitied wall.

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check…_

* * *

_I know the beginning and end events didn't happen in the movie but I just had to add in Hans and Anna's first meeting (just for the fun and awkwardness of it)._

_Thanks for reading! Until next time! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi folks! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Here's chapter 3! Lots going on in it! :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3

During lunch, Kristoff and Hiccup were standing in line, trays in hand and grabbing at food. As much as Kristoff liked Hiccup, he wished the boy would stop introducing him to all these cliques. That was all Hiccup did since they met this morning. Kristoff was sure he pretty much knew every student and teacher in the school without even talking to them.

"And over there's the happy guy Sandy. Watch out for Tooth over there, she has a habit of grabbing everyone's faces and complimenting their teeth, hence that is how she got her name. Oh and she's the only one in this school who wants to be a dentist. Miguel and Tulio there are the class clowns. Sinbad, Eret, and Hercules are the ripped overly-self confident jocks. And over there…." Hiccup pointed to a lone table in a far corner where Jack Frost sat and sprayed the window with what looked like freeze spray.

Hiccup shivered. "That's Jack Frost, don't mess around with him. He's worse than the scary people."

"Really? He looks descent compared to the rest." Kristoff admitted as the lunch lady set a bowl of tomato soup on his tray.

"_Descent_? Last year, he hosted a nude party in some rich lady's backyard and got fined over one thousand bucks. You call that _descent_?" Hiccup whispered.

"He trashed the principal's car right in front of the poor man when his cigarettes were taken away." Snow White added next to them.

"And let's say he can be…really creative with freeze spray, as you see over there." Hiccup added.

"You don't say." Kristoff smirked. "So why aren't you in a clique?" he asked Hiccup.

Hiccup froze and tuned to face Kristoff. For once a serious frown crossed his face. "Let's just sat that what happened in wrestling…stays in wrestling. Got that? I still curse Dad the day he let me join."

"Yes sir." Kristoff nodded. He turned to the lunch line and suddenly he froze in place. Hiccup saw his friend's face and he followed his gaze.

Anna and Rapunzel stood in line one person in front of them. Anna was talking and Rapunzel was busy debating on taking chocolate cake or a doughnut.

"You know sometimes a girl has to let it go. I mean I think this is the only time the cafeteria ever gave us chocolate cake! If you take a small salad it should balance out the calories!" Anna chirped and grabbed herself a piece. Rapunzel opened her mouth but shut it the moment Anna plopped a piece of cake on her tray.

"Hiccup…what group is she in?" Kristoff whispered and leaned towards his friend.

"The 'don't even think about it' group. That's Anna Northland. A sophomore." Hiccup answered.

"Wow." Kristoff breathed.

"Yeah I gotta admit she's hot, and deep, I don't know really about her purity though. But take my advice and forget about her. Her father is Mr. Super-Overprotective. And according to his rules, the Northland girls gotta stay abstinent." Hiccup explained.

Kristoff turned away just as Anna moved to go back to the lunch line straight towards them. Yet as the girl reached out to grab herself a bottle of water, the blonde boy turned and his lunch tray fell right on top of Anna, the bowl of soup and salad splattering allover her outfit.

"NO!" Anna squealed and jumped back a good ten feet. Flushed Kristoff grabbed a bunch of napkins and Anna snatched them.

"I'm sorry! I'm s-s-so sorry!" Kristoff apologized as he watched Anna pat down the huge stain on her blouse. Hiccup looked away in embarrassment and the rest of the line sneered. Even the lunch lady grimaced at the scene.

"No no no no no this is my favorite shirt!" Anna exclaimed. Her face was growing as red as the soup on her shirt and she looked like she was about to break down as tears formed in her eyes and her lips began to tremble.

"Here let me help!" Kristoff offered. Before he could do anything though, Hiccup grabbed him and they began to move away before Anna could let out another cry of distress. Rapunzel was trying to calm her down and Kristoff felt his guilt eat him alive.

"Nice move." Hiccup murmured as he pushed Kristoff as far away from Anna as possible.

* * *

"Urgh I can't believe this! I can't believe he did that to me!" Anna whined as she and Rapunzel walked outside towards the school courtyard.

There was no way Anna was returning to the cafeteria. It was bad enough she had to change her whole top and walk around in her ugly gym shirt, so the last thing she needed was to return and have everyone laugh or snicker at her appearance.

"It's okay Anna. He obviously didn't know where he was going." Rapunzel said and gave her a sympathetic pat on the back.

Anna sniffed and looked down at her gray shirt. "Does it look bad? Wearing this?" she looked up at her friend and Rapunzel hesitated.

"Well….it's not…..terrible, I'm sure you have a backup in your locker." she assured, picking up her silverware. Anna sniffed miserably and began to eat.

Nearby, Hans and his best friend Gaston were in the middle of a smoke. Casting a glance at the two girls, Gaston smirked and nudged Hans.

"Sexies alert, and looks like one's depressed."

Hans turned and smiled at the sight of Anna and Rapunzel. He stubbed out his cigarette and walked over to them with Gaston following.

"Hello ladies." he greeted with a charming wink.

Anna looked up and immediately blushed, her arms coming around her gym shirt in sudden embarrassment. Rapunzel looked him over while sipping her tea before she arched a brow in suspicion. Hans turned to her and his smile widened as he held out a hand.

"Hans Westergaard." he introduced.

"Rapunzel, and I know exactly who you are. You broke my boyfriend's smolder last year during the Christmas pageant." she reminded. Anna turned to her and Hans chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"He's still not over that is he?"

"Nope." Rapunzel teased with a roll of her eyes. Turning away from the brunette, Hans turned his attention to the sniffling sophomore.

Anna forced on a smile. "Hi Hans."

"Mind if we join you?" Hans asked and sat down beside Anna. The girl's blush deepened as their hips touched and his musky cologne filled her nose. Gaston chuckled and moved beside Rapunzel, who gave him a death glare before scooting across the trio.

"So what's wrong?" Hans asked with concern.

"She bumped into the new kid and he got all his lunch on her outfit." Rapunzel explained.

"It was nothing." Anna insisted quickly, giving Rapunzel a warning glance that told her to be quiet.

"It's November and you're outside and in a T-shirt. Here let me." Hans slipped off his jacket and draped it over Anna's shoulders.

The girl smiled and tugged it tighter around herself. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Hans said and draped an arm around her shoulders with a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa and her best friend Astrid Hofferson were just getting into the lunch line. Like Elsa, Astrid was a tough yet striking girl with long blonde hair that fell over her eyes and she usually wore a frown that was hard to impress.

"And then he brought up my menstrual cycle. God do I hate boys. They really should go and live on their own planet. Especially Hans!" Elsa huffed, grabbing her orange so hard that she almost crushed it.

Astrid took it and gently set it back down before it could splatter. "I know what you mean. Hiccup gave me the googly eyes today in gym class. He looks at me like he never saw me in shorts and playing softball!"

"All throughout history we were supposed to look up to the men, raise their babies, and keep them happy, yet all they seemed to give us was nothing but shit! And we still swoon because of their good looks and 'charms'! Like today in English I practically wanted to gag when Snow White took voice. True love? Urgh it's disgusting! I hate to break it to you sweetie but fairytales don't exist nowadays." Elsa growled.

She was about to grab herself a bottle of ketchup when suddenly a cold hand came down on the bottle and grabbed it from her reach. Elsa's head shot up and she met Jack Frost's piercing blue eyes.

Jack smirked and took the bottle."Gotta be faster than that Snow Queen. And thanks for the touching compliment. With you around I bet we all wish we could be on a different planet." he laughed.

Elsa frowned and tried to snatch the bottle away. Yet as she did so, Jack squeezed it and a squirt of ketchup shot right on Elsa's face and hair. The students around her began to laugh and Jack put the bottle down and bowed to his audience.

"Go screw yourself!" Astrid growled.

Elsa grabbed a handful of napkins and began to wipe her face. When she looked up, Jack was backing away.

"Catch you later." he winked mischievously and walked away. The two friends could only watch in disbelieved silence as Jack strolled back to his table and slipped his earphones into his ears.

"Out of all the inconsiderable jerks in this school, he's gotta be the worst." Astrid admitted with narrowed eyes. Elsa nodded and grabbed a bottle of mustard.

All she could do was agree.

* * *

As Elsa and Astrid moved to their own table, Kristoff caught himself watching Anna and Hans talk and laugh. His stomach flopped at the sight of Hans's draped arm over her shoulders and the dreamy look Anna was giving him as he talked to her. And was that his coat she was wearing?

"God I feel so bad. I didn't mean to get food allover her! It was an accident." Kristoff said as he played with his fries.

Hiccup sighed and squirted some mustard into his burger. "I think she'll forgive you. You've been mumbling the same thing since it happened. Just let it go!"

Kristoff shook his head miserably and turned back to the window. "Hey Hiccup, who's that guy with Anna?"

"That? That's Hans Westergaard. Four words – a hot asshole and a hot model." Hiccup answered in between bites of his cheese burger.

"He's a model?"

"Dude, do you see him? He's flawless in every shape and form! He's the only person in the school who does cologne commercials. He could go farther if he just got rid of those squirrels on his cheeks." Hiccup mumbled.

"Just look at her! She's so…" Kristoff shook his head.

"Innocent? More like naïve to the point of death. Look at her yourself! Clearly she doesn't see the lust in Hans's heart. All she sees is his million-dollar smile." Hiccup corrected.

"How can you say that? She looks completely…"

"Stunning?"

"Just look at the way she's smiling and eating her chocolate cake. And look at her eyes. She's completely innocent. You're missing what's there." Kristoff argued.

"Oh Kris, poor, romantic Kris. What you see there is a preppy, over-the-top princess wearing purposefully tight pants to show guys like us that we're strictly off limits to her charms and…" Hiccup watched as Hans offered Anna a French fry and she took it with a giggle.

"Just forget it Kris, we're just lowly gazelle in the savannah. It's where we belong. And Hans and his band…they're just the lions. Now if you look at the Ice Witch…she's a pure-bred hyena."

"No." Kristoff crumpled up the leftovers of his lunch.

"Really just forget about her. It might be for your own good."

"No, I messed up with my first meeting with her. I gotta make it up to her somehow."

"You're never gonna give up are you? Fine, I'll help you…a little. Right now Anna's actually looking for a German tutor. She'll forgive you if you pass her with an B." Hiccup announced.

Kristoff's face lit up like a Chrismtas tree. "That's perfect!"

Hiccup chuckled. "What? Do you know German?"

"No…but this is still perfect! I'll try! I'll ask Dad for that online tutoring thing…what's it called? Rosemary Still?" Kristoff jumped up from his chair and grabbed his things.

"Rosetta Stone?" Hiccup corrected.

"Yeah that!" and without another word Kristoff hurried out of the cafeteria.

* * *

At the end of the day, Jack was standing by his locker and fixing his hair. After tossing his books in, Jack slammed his locker shut and turned to leave. As he began to walk, he was unaware of his IPod falling out of his jacket pocket and landing on the ground with a clatter.

Standing beside her own locker a few feet away, Elsa caught sight of the IPod. She approached the spot it laid and picked it up.

"Who would be so careless?" she murmured to herself before slipping the device into her own jacket pocket.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Astrid asked, coming up beside her.

"Yeah." Elsa nodded and they began to walk out.

"Was that Jack's IPod?"

"Yeah, it looks like I'll have to give it back tomorrow, if he actually shows up to class." Elsa murmured.

"Are you gonna wait for Anna?" Astrid asked.

"She said she'd take a ride with Rapunzel. Plus we're going to the sports store remember? They just came out with brand new winter jackets." Elsa said.

Astrid smiled. "Can't wait!"

The two girls approached Elsa's car and got in. The first thing Elsa did before turning on the ignition was turn on the radio. They pulled out just in time to stand side-by-side with Hans' silver Chevrolet Corvette. Elsa rolled her eyes as Hans rolled down his window and gave her a devious grin.

"Hey Ice Witch, had fun at Gothel's?" he asked.

"Oh yeah she couldn't stop talking about you!" Elsa shot back.

"I'm not surprised." Hans laughed and drove off, cutting the girls.

"Asshole!" Astrid shouted. Elsa picked up speed and was about to drive when all of a sudden Hiccup moved in front of her on a tiny, run-down scooter.

"Move it Peep-Squeak!" Elsa snapped.

"Sorry!" Hiccup waved and drove away.

"Can this school be anymore convoluted?" Elsa murmured. She turned and caught Astrid starring back at Hiccup.

"Huh? No, not really."

* * *

Pulling over beside Kristoff, Hiccup stopped and took off his helmet.

"Nice ride." Kristoff commented.

"Thanks. Remember what I told you, never get that particular girl angry." Hiccup reminded, jabbing a finger at Elsa's car.

"I learned that this morning. I wonder what's her issue." his friend admitted as he watched Elsa pull out of the parking lot.

"You mean _issues_. Did I mention that the Ice Witch is your Juliet's sister? The shrew herself." Hiccup huffed.

"What? That's Anna's sister?" Kristoff looked surprised and shocked all at once. He could hardly believe that Anna would be related to someone as icy as Elsa.

"Yeah I know, it's so hard to believe. I heard that Elsa was actually adopted from Russia. That's why her heart is so frozen. She came from the vast, wastelands of Siberia." Hiccup shuddered.

* * *

_And the Ice Witch clashes with the Ice King! Thanks for reading everyone!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later, Elsa was moving across the house with the morning mail clutched in her hands.

Even though she had twenty minutes to get to school, Elsa chose to stay in her comfy sweats and oversized _Breaking Bad_ T-shirt. The only thing she actually fixed was her long blonde hair, which now was piled up in a messy ponytail and held up with a bandanna. Jack's IPod was in her hand and she was in the middle of lip-synching to Imagine Dragon's "Amsterdam". She had to admit that the kid had good tastes in music. Last night she found herself listening to "Demons" five times and fell asleep to "Nothing Left to Say".

"Bills for Dad, thank-you notes for Anna, a Victoria Secret coupon for…. Anna. Great nothing for….what?" Elsa suddenly squealed.

"Wow did I just hear Elsa girl-squeal?" Elsa's father Walter asked as he came out of the kitchen.

Elsa reread the letter in her hand and let out another squeal of joy. "I got in! I got in to Notre Dame!" she exclaimed.

"Notre Dame?" Walter's face tightened as Elsa ran up and grabbed him in a hug.

"Look! It say's that I've been accepted!"

"Notre Dame, one of the most expensive schools in the country? That Notre Dame?" Walter asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes and fell on the couch. "I can't believe this!"

"Honey that's great but…"

"But what?" Elsa's smile faded at the frown on the older man's face.

"We talked about this. We agreed to stay in state. You were so set on staying here in Pennsylvania." Walter assured her.

"If most of the people from my school are going there then no thank you. I'd rather run away to the far corners of the world." Elsa frowned and returned to her music.

Walter let out a weary sigh. "Elsa..."

"I don't wanna talk about it now. So much for being happy for me." Elsa murmured, turning up her volume. Nearby, Anna was skipping down the stairs, ready for school.

"Good morning Daddy! I'm off!"

"Where? Your sister's still not ready!" Walter spoke up.

"I don't need Elsa to drive me, I got a ride." Anna answered and squinted at the vanity mirror.

Elsa smirked and pulled out an earphone. "I wonder with who."

"Yeah who's picking you up?" Walter asked.

Anna blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well…okay Daddy don't get too excited but there's this boy…this really sweet boy who I think may be The One!" she announced. Walter and Elsa both starred at her.

Walter's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

Anna let out a dreamy sigh. "His name is Hans Westergaard."

"Oh boy." Elsa chuckled and shook her head. "Out of all the beautiful stallions in the herd you had to pick the ass?"

"Anna care to…." Walter began.

"Ignore her Daddy, she's still half out from practicing her voodoo magic on everyone." Anna spat back.

Turning away from Elsa, Anna looked up at her father. "So as I was saying, Hans agreed to pick me up and I think today will be the day that he'll ask me out!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"What?" Walter exclaimed.

"Anna you met this guy yesterday. Just think about that for a moment." Elsa insisted.

"Exactly! Listen to the voice of reason." Walter added.

"So? I had all night to think and I've made up my decision. I want to go out with him." Anna crossed her arms in growing stubbornness.

"You can't go out with someone you just met. And why out of all the people did you have to pick Hans?" Elsa demanded.

Walter nodded in agreement. "You're sister's right for once. What is wrong with girls these days? What happened to personality? Kindness? Wait a minute who's Hans exactly?"

"It flew south and didn't return. And he's an imbecile." Elsa answered smugly.

Anna let out an annoyed huff and slung her bag over her shoulder. "What does she know about love? All she knows is how to shut people out!" she snapped. Grabbing her phone, Anna turned and stormed into the kitchen.

"Anna!" Walter shook his head and made a move to follow her when Elsa took his arm and pulled him back.

"It's okay, I'll drive her." she offered.

"You might want to get her a chocolate doughnut." Walter murmured, going back into the kitchen. Elsa sighed and returned to her music as she bounded up the stairs to get ready for another torturous day in school.

* * *

A few minutes later, Elsa appeared into the kitchen, dressed in a light blue short-sleeved midriff, leather jacket, tight gray jeans and laced up combat boots. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail. Approaching the island, Elsa threw her bag on the island and slipped Jack's IPod into her pant pocket, one earphone in.

"Coffee?" Walter approached her with the pot.

"Thanks." Elsa murmured.

Across from her, Anna was eating her waffles, still upset and angry with her father and sister. She refused to push the chocolate syrup towards Elsa and look up at her father when he sat down.

"I'm the only girl in school who's not dating." she finally demanded.

Across from her, Elsa rolled her eyes and opened her book. "Oh boo-hoo you're a lucky girl then."

"Your sister doesn't date." Walter assured her.

Elsa chuckled. "And from what I saw in the last four years, I don't plan to."

"And why is that?" her father asked with a confident smile.

"You wouldn't last a day in our high school. Things changed from when you were forced to go there." Elsa said as she sipped her coffee.

This time Anna rolled her eyes. "Can you be normal for once in your life?"

"And what does it mean to be normal?" Elsa fired back. "Does normal mean that I have to dress like a Barbie to get everyone's attentions?"

"Elsa! Anna!"

"At least I don't go around and shut people out because I don't have a life!" Anna exclaimed.

She turned back to her father and grabbed his arm. "Come on Daddy! Please can I just have this one shot? It's just gonna be one little date, a movie, a trip to the mini-golf! If Elsa comes she'll just scare him away!"

"The movies? Oh that's perfect. Nothing like a dark room and comfy seats to spark the romance." Elsa smirked.

Walter gave her a scowl before turning to Anna. "Alright how about the three of us sit down!"

Anna sat down stubbornly and Elsa sighed.

"Do you know that last night I came home at midnight? I never ever had to stay up that late. Now why did I come home that night? Because I had to deliver a set of quadruplets to a sixteen year old girl!"

Anna shrugged. "Sucks to be her."

"That's not the point! Do you know what she said to before her sons came into the world?" Walter turned to Elsa and then Anna.

"She cursed her jackass of a boyfriend for wearing a tiny condom on the night they screwed?" Anna guessed.

"No…she said that I wish I listened to my father!" Walter answered.

"She didn't say that!" Anna protested.

"She would've if she wasn't so doped! The final answer is NO. N.O. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go upstairs and have my 'I wish to be away from all teenagers' time. Elsa get your sister to school before she stabs someone with that fork." Walter mumbled.

As their father stood up to leave, Anna spun around to Elsa."Can't you for once stop thinking about yourself?"

"I'm against you going out with Hans aren't I?" Elsa growled.

"Oh yeah that's so sisterly of you. Now what? Are you gonna scare away all my boyfriends like the Knight in Black Armor you are?" Anna snapped.

Elsa turned back to her father. "Dad do you hear her?"

Walter rubbed his chin in thought and then perked up."Okay I got a new rule. How about that?" he suggested.

Elsa and Anna turned to their father expectantly.

"Let's ditch the old rule and stick with this one. Anna, you can date and go out with this Hans kid…." Walter explained.

Anna perked up and her frown turned upside down, while Elsa gave her father a disbelieved glance.

"…if Elsa dates." Walter decided. Elsa smiled deviously and Anna's mouth flew open.

"Are you kidding me? Look at her! What if she never dates?" she cried.

Walter chuckled. "Then you'll never date, wouldn't that be a joy? I'm a genius aren't I?"

Elsa stood up and grabbed her bag and car keys. "I gotta go, I like it Dad."

"Daddy please can we at least talk about this?" Anna pouted, standing up as well.

Walter smirked and opened the newspaper. "Nope, it's sealed and stamped. No dating unless Elsa dates. Now run along, the last thing I need is a phone call from the school about my daughters being late. Oh and we'll talk about Notre Dame later Elsa."

"Fine!" Elsa called back.

Anna let out a huff and propped her sunglasses over her eyes before following Elsa out the front door. "This is not over!"

* * *

On the way to school, neither Elsa nor Anna spoke to one another. The only sound that filled the car was Kristin Chenoweth's "Popular". After hearing the first three minutes, Anna turned it off. As they stopped at a red light, Elsa sighed and turned back to her sister, who immediately turned away.

"Look I'm sorry about making you mad back there but you gotta be more sensible Anna." Elsa insisted.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm sixteen years old."

"And still stupid and young! You don't even know Hans that well! He could be a deranged serial killer for all you know." Elsa assured.

The younger girl smirked and turned to the window. "Right, And I suppose you know him well enough?"

Elsa paused and turned back to the road. "We're in the same English class, so I think I know him a little more than you do."

"He's obviously nicer than you. Don't you know what people are calling you in school?" Anna asked.

"Yes, and I don't care. Everyone just wants to be like each other. That's never going to be me. If you want to be like everyone else then fine, go ahead." Elsa shrugged. She then heard Anna release a small sigh as she fumbled with opening a candy bar.

"I'm sorry." her sister whispered.

Elsa froze and casted a glance at her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry about being all mean to you too, especially in front of Daddy. I just really want this one chance with Hans. He's really sweet and I think he likes me." Anna insisted in a small voice. Elsa let out a short sigh, knowing that Anna will not step down from this.

"What about that kid who spilled his soup down your shirt? He looks descent." Elsa admitted. When Anna went quiet, Elsa let out a laugh.

"Oh God don't bring that up! I'm still waiting for the stain to come out! He was such a klutz." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Aren't all guys in their own ways?" Elsa laughed as she drove into the school parking lot.

She parked the car and turned to her sister. "Look I'm sorry too."

Anna smiled and reached across the car to hug her sister. Surprised, Elsa returned the gesture.

"So were cool then?" Anna asked.

"Sure."

"Well this was a fun ride for once." Anna admitted, propping her sunglasses over her eyes and grabbing her purse. Elsa did the same and for once she had to agree.

"I agree, so what are you gonna do today?" Elsa asked. They slipped out and began to walk towards the school building.

"Urgh I gotta study German. I got this new tutor who I'm supposed to meet in the library during study hall. Wish me luck." Anna waved and hurried over to Rapunzel.

"Luck!" Elsa smiled and headed into the building.

* * *

"So how do I look?" Kristoff asked, standing next to his locker.

Hiccup sighed and crossed his arms. "Will you relax? This is just a tutoring session!"

"With _her_!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Are you going to eat soup?" Hiccup asked.

"No but…"

"Then you got nothing to worry about. You're the lucky guy." Hiccup assured with a large yawn.

Kristoff looked at his friend and he raised a brow at the dark bags under the brunette's eyes. "Are you okay? You look like you just came from the _Walking Dead_."

"Oh no I'm great. I gotta say having Jack Frost live next door to me is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Hiccup snorted.

Kristoff closed his locker. "What happened?"

"For _three straight hours_ I had to listen to his ranting about his stolen IPod next door. Trust me you don't wanna get this kid angry by stealing his music. He actually ended up throwing his lamp out the window." his friend rubbed his eyes.

"Did he find it?" Kristoff asked.

"Heck no! Seriously I thought this kid was going to destroy his house to the ground. That was how pissed he was. Crap look away!" Hiccup turned and Kristoff noticed a frowning and clearly-ticked off Jack march past them. The moment he turned the corner, Kristoff and Hiccup exchanged a disbelieved glance.

"Damn." Kristoff whispered.

"I know right, and I though the Ice Witch was evil." Hiccup let out a shudder.

* * *

During study hall, Kristoff was sitting in the library and waiting for Anna. As he waited for his study partner Kristoff leaned back in his seat and glanced around. The small study side of the library was empty except for him, Snow White and her boyfriend, who were sitting at a far table and making out behind their shared textbook.

"Hi! You must be my German tutor…..wait it's you!" a voice spoke up.

Kristoff spun around and stood as Anna approached him with a surprised look. His eyes took in her short, cute purple sweater dress and flats and he was speechless.

"Yeah…..I'm Kristoff…..and look I'm sorry about that." Kristoff held out a shaky hand. Anna took it and they both sat down across from one another.

"Kristopher…. hmm must be German. And anyway I'm all over that! So…can we make this quick? I hear Merida's going to go after Cindy, and Rose. It's probably another feminist fight." Anna said, getting her German textbook out and dropping it on the table.

"Sure…I mean what….what do you wanna start first?" Kristoff stammered, unsure if he can keep his eyes on his own book.

"Let's do food! I like that!" Anna decided, picking up her bright pink pen.

"Alright….hey here's an idea, how about we um…go _try _and _learn _about German cuisine at this new restaurant in downtown?" Kristoff suggested, trying hard not to stammer the question out. This wasn't supposed to be difficult!

Anna smiled sweetly. "Are you asking me out? That's so sweet Kristopher."

"It's Kristoff….and it's not actually a date….just think of it as an…apology dinner." Kristoff insisted. What made her think he wanted to ask her out right away? Hiccup was right, this girl was naïve yet there was something….cute about her.

"Yeah yeah anyway I kinda can't. Just this morning my daddy made this new rule up. He says I can't go out unless my sister goes out too. My youth is officially over." Anna said with a helpless sigh.

Kristoff arched a brow. "Your sister?"

"Yup, also known as the Ice Witch of Burgress."

"So I've heard. Why is she like that? So…. anti-social?" Kristoff asked curiously. Anna shrugged and played with her pen.

"Believe it or not she used to be one of the most likeable girls in the school. She was the Snow Queen because she was the best figure skater and not to mention she had a way better taste in wardrobe. But then…I guess she changed after some time and became the Ice Witch." Anna admitted.

Kristoff slowly nodded. "Interesting."

"Huh?" Anna raised a brow.

"I mean wow, that must suck. Should we got back to um…German?" Kristoff turned to his books.

"I guess, just tell me one thing." Anna said. Kristoff turned to her and Anna crossed her arms and leaned in.

"Do you think there's a chance for Elsa to you know….find her match out there? Someone just like her? A hot café poet or….I don't know rock hipster…guy?" she whispered.

Kristoff smiled. "Maybe, some people do with craziest stuff for their crushes, like jumping out of airplanes and swimming with the sharks….pretty extreme stuff."

Anna giggled. "Do you think you have a chance of finding that kind of person?" she asked softly.

Kristoff shrugged and suddenly Anna placed a hand on his. He froze and looked up at her.

"Can you help me find one for her then?" she pleaded.

Kristoff nodded quickly and Anna's hand left. "Sure….there's gotta be somewhere out there who can thaw her frozen heart."

"Thanks Kristopher." Anna smiled. "You know you're not such a klutz like I thought you were. You're actually kinda sweet."

"You thought I was klutz?" Kristoff exclaimed. Anna's face flushed and she quickly shook her head.

"Oh no! No I'm sorry! It was just that you bumped into me and kinda got hot soup….sorry!" Anna squeaked and opened her book to cover her embarrassment.

Kristoff covered his mouth to hold back his laugh and opened his own book.

He had to admit that she was definitely something.

* * *

"And here we go to the worst class of the day." Hiccup announced.

He pushed the doors to the huge gym opened and the two of them walked in. The top athletes Merida, Sinbad, his girlfriend Marina, Hercules, and the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut were stretching. The more quiet individuals like Belle and Snow White were reading or absorbed in their phones. Jack was sleeping against the bleachers with his hood over his eyes.

Kristoff sighed and turned to walk towards his class. Yet the moment he sat down on the bleachers, he jumped back when he caught sight of a certain strawberry blonde walk through the doors, dressed in a similar gray gym shirt and small black workout shorts.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention? Juliet's in the class. Apparently she got moved here while Astrid went up a level." Hiccup added, coming over and slumping down beside his friend.

"Can you stop calling her that? She's not my Juliet!" Kristoff declared. He suddenly blushed when Anna lifted her eyes and gaze him an odd glance.

Hiccup chuckled, clearly amused. "If she isn't then why are you blushing like the love-struck Romeo?"

"Hi Kristopher!" Anna greeted, standing beside Snow White. Kristoff gave her a weak wave in return, his heart somewhat fluttering. Hiccup caught sight of his glare and he quickly nudged him.

"This is it. Your one chance to impress her. Today's Dodgeball Day, if you can make her last the entire game and help her win, then she'll be in your arms before you know it. I bet Hans doesn't have the muscles like you! Be her meat-shield!" Hiccup insisted.

"Dodgeball? _Meat shield_?" Kristoff gulped as he tuned to the athletic group. Ruffnut shouted and grabbed Tuffnut in a waist lock before flipping him over. "Can't wait."

"Alright lets get our teams together and play some ball!" the gym teacher blew his whistle as the class began to play.

* * *

As Hiccup ran around the gym and tried to duck the flying balls, Kristoff followed his advice and moved to Anna's side. He was surprised that she was still in, considering how small and vulnerable she was. When everyone was still in, she was the runner – grabbing every scattered ball and handing it out to her team.

"Hey mind if I join you?" Kristoff breathed.

"Sure! Here's some ammo!" Anna tossed him two colorful foam balls. "So I ran into Hans today after our tutoring session and guess what he did!" she exclaimed as she dodged a zapping ball that almost struck her head.

"What?" Kristoff mumbled, grabbing a ball and throwing it across. On the other side, Belle groaned and returned to the bleachers.

"He bought me a sandwich!"

"What's so special about that?"

"Oh c'mon don't you think it's adorable? He could've spent his $4.25 on something better!" Anna huffed as she began collecting the scattered balls to give to Kristoff, who was struggling to get the speedy Merida.

"Not really." Kristoff snorted. He turned to his right, where he noticed Hiccup get hit right in the face by Ruffnut.

"And then we went to the commons and he began telling me all these evil stories about his twelve brothers. Heck and I thought Elsa was a beast." Anna laughed.

She then let out a dreamy sigh."I swear Kristopher I never met anyone like him. Did you know that we thought about going on our first date yesterday?"

At the mention of the first date, Kristoff gave her a funny look. "First date?"

"Yeah, but sadly my dad and Elsa went out at me and told me that…."

"Wait wait hold on you mean to tell me that you planned on going out with someone you just met?" For once Kristoff did not question Hiccup. This girl really was naïve.

"Yes pay attention! So I told them that Hans really is a sweet boy and all but then Elsa goes on and bickers about horses and now I…."

"Wait wait hold on you mean to tell me that you were planning on going out with a man you just met _that day_?" Kristoff cut off.

"Well yeah...what's wrong with that?" Anna protested.

"Did your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

Anna froze and felt her cheeks flush."Way too many times. But I can assure you Hans is not a stranger."

Kristoff smirked. "Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

"Oh crap I just had this one." Anna face palmed herself.

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches!" Anna perked as she grabbed a ball and threw it straight at Tulio, hitting him smack damn in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Miguel shouted from the bleachers.

"Best friend's name?" Kristoff continued.

"Probably Gustav, duck!"

Kristoff ducked the flying ball that was coming at him."Eye color."

Anna swooned and placed a hand to her heart romantically."Dreamy!"

Kristoff struggled not to gag."Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff asked. He reached out and caught a ball that Tiana threw at him. They were starting to get the others out! It was four of them versus two of the other team!

"Picks his nose?" Anna could only stare.

"And eats it." Kristoff finished smugly.

"Excuse me sir but he is a gentleman!" Anna pointed out.

Kristoff gave her an odd glance before flashing back to the game. "All men do it!"

"Well….that doesn't matter because it's true love!" Anna declared.

Kristoff turned to face her when all of a sudden he felt a ball wheeze right at his face. He closed his eyes, ready for the blow when suddenly he felt a hand stop the aim. He opened his eyes and Anna snatched the ball away, getting a red-faced Snotlout out in the progress. Kristoff could only blink.

_Whoa! _

"We got her!" Anna chuckled cruelly. Kristoff turned and looked across the gym. There, on the other side and holding a dodge ball…stood a very pale Snow White.

"Just surrender! It's us against you!" Anna shouted with her fist in the air.

Snow White nodded quickly and turned to run to the bleachers. Kristoff shook his head in disbelief as Anna turned and walked back to him.

"See? Now that's how you win a dodgeball game."

Kristoff blinked and suddenly he caught sight of a flash of white move across the gym. Oh no.

"Watch out!" he shouted and suddenly flew in front of Anna.

Jack smirked and chucked the red ball. Like a cannon, the ball flew across the gym and hit Kristoff straight in the groin. Once the ball hit its target, Kristoff gasped and crashed down on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt!" Hiccup covered his eyes.

"Kristopher!" Anna gasped and ran over to the fallen boy with Hiccup and the gym teacher following after her.

Kristoff remained on the floor, clutching his bruised groins and moaning from the pain. Hiccup pulled off his beanie and pressed it to his chest while Anna looked mortified herself.

"Kristopher? Can you hear me? Do you need to get….um an ice pack for that?" Anna asked.

Kristoff only groaned and draped an arm over his eyes.

Across the gym, Jack wiped his hands and turned to his stunned teammates. Even the gym teacher looked surprised at his move. Snow White looked like she really regretted handing him the ball.

Jack grinned. "So….do I get my points for the day?"

"Someone help this kid to the nurse." the teacher mumbled as Hiccup helped Kristoff up.

"Forget the nurse, he's gonna need new balls after going through that!" Hiccup declared.

* * *

_Poor Kristoff! Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After his defeated battle with Jack, Kristoff was laying on the small bed in the nurse's office. The nurse did not look surprised with his "injury" and instead gave him a 7Up and a Midol.

_Could this school be anymore weird?_ Kristoff thought as he looked at the soda can and pill in his hands.

When Kristoff glanced around the small room, he noticed that he wasn't the only patient. Across from him sat another boy with a black bruise on the side of his head and looked just as worn out. He was the complete opposite of the blonde. Unlike Kristoff, who was tall and muscularly built, this boy was short and chubby, with a bright red nose and scruffy clothes.

"Hey so what are you here for?" LeFou asked.

"Dodgeball, right in the balls." Kristoff answered with a wince.

"Ooooh that's gotta hurt!" the other student cackled.

Kristoff turned to him. "And you?"

"Locker, I think I left a dent in it." As LeFou laid back down on his own bed, Kristoff looked up to see Hiccup approach him with a worried glance.

"Are you feeling better?" the brunette boy asked.

"Oh sure, if I was on my period!" Kristoff snapped.

"Okay so I know Operation Impress the Girl failed but we're not gonna give up so easily!" Hiccup demanded with an energetic pump of his fist.

"I don't think I can do this Hiccup….did you hear this girl? I don't know if I can trust her judgment."

"Hey I don't wanna hear that kind of talk! Astrid did a hell lot more damage to me and I'm still falling for her! What we need is to formulate a new plan. What did Anna tell you at the library?" Hiccup asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Her dad made up this new rule."

"Which is?"

"No dating unless Elsa dates." Kristoff whispered.

Hiccup straightened and ran a hand through his hair with sudden nervousness. "Crap, this just got a whole lot more complicated."

"There's gotta be someone out there that'll be right for Elsa. If you want I can go and ask my matchmaking parents. They're good at this kind of stuff." Kristoff rubbed his head.

Hiccup suddenly stood up and snapped his fingers. "Kris you're a genius! That's it! We gotta find Elsa a date! Someone dumb enough to go out with her! And then pairing up you with Anna will be a piece of cake!" He smiled wide and grabbed his backpack from the floor.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Kristoff asked suspiciously.

Hiccup chuckled and turned to walk out of the office. "Trust me, I got everything under control. Just meet me in the commons after school." and without another word, he was gone.

Kristoff sighed and laid back down on the bed. As he starred at the ceiling, he suddenly remembered his little conversation with Anna and he felt his lips curve into a surprising smile.

_I gotta admit she looked kinda cute in her gym shorts...wait what?_ Kristoff groaned and covered his blushing face. What was wrong with him?

* * *

Elsa was standing in front of her locker and throwing her books into her bag when she saw Astrid march towards her.

"Hey did you get the notes from -" Elsa began yet before she could finish her question, Astrid covered her mouth and glanced around.

"Shhh! I gotta tell you something." her best friend hissed.

Elsa pushed her hand away. "What's wrong?"

"For your sake you better stay as far away from Frost as you can." Astrid advised while stealing a glance over her shoulder.

Elsa shut her locker and gave her friend a funny look. "Why?"

"You know Hiccup and Jack are next door neighbors right?" Astrid said as the two of them began to make their way down the hall towards their last class.

"Yeah, so?" Elsa shrugged.

"Did you by any chance return Jack's IPod to him?" Astrid whispered.

Elsa stopped and turned to face her best friend. For a moment she was nervous about revealing the actual truth. "Um….no."

"Are you out of your mind? Hiccup told me that Jack went ballistic for three straight hours last night! And to top the cupcake, Hiccup actually saw Jack toss his lamp straight out his window! I don't think a sane person would do that." Astrid exclaimed.

Elsa let out an exhausted sigh and reached into her jacket pocket. "What's his next class?"

"He has study hall with me but always ditches it. I don't think the teacher even cares anymore. I heard him say to his friend that he's going to the weight room."

"Then that's where we're going." Elsa smiled and grabbed her best friend's arm before Astrid could protest.

"Excuse me? What do you mean we?" Astrid cried as the two girls began to make their way down the hallway.

* * *

The boys' lockeroom was empty and silent when Elsa and Astrid opened the door and peeked in. Stepping into the musky, sweat and cologne mixed room, Elsa turned back to Astrid, who looked beyond disbelieved that she had to be part of this charade.

"Stay here and keep watch. If he comes, do whatever it takes it keep him out. Got it?" Elsa ordered.

"And how do I do that?" Astrid huffed.

"I don't know ask him questions….engage in a conversation….just do something. Now Pitch gave us his locker number but I can't even read this kid's chicken scratching!" Elsa cursed and pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket.

"Your mess." Astrid held up her hands and closed the door behind Elsa.

The senior held her breathe and turned to the room.

"Okay, now where are you Locker 199." Elsa murmured. She began to walk along the rows and search for the bold white number, refusing to acknowledge the randomly scattered dirty socks and under shirts.

After a few minutes of going through the endless rows of ugly gray lockers, Elsa smiled and stopped in front of Locker 199. Taking out Pitch's note, Elsa dropped her bag on the bench and began to twist the combination lock. Sure enough, to Elsa's luck, the lock clicked open on the first try and Elsa's smile grew.

When she propped open the door though, Elsa's eyes widened as she looked inside the locker. Everything was neat and organized, not messy and scattered about like she thought it would be. His sweatshirt hung on a coat peg and his backpack leaned on the side. On the small top shelf were a bottle of cologne and a can of deodorant spray, along with a pile of chain bracelets and a package of bubble gum and cigarettes.

"Hmmm, not what I suspected." Elsa whispered as she pulled out a stick of gum for herself. Popping the gum into her mouth, Elsa turned her gaze to the locker door, where a few pictures were taped.

One picture was of Jack and a young girl at the park. They both were smiling at the camera as Jack was pushing the girl on the swing, her dark hair framing her face and her mouth opened as she laughed. Elsa had to guess that she must be Jack's sister. The next two pictures were of Jack and a smiling couple that stood on either side of him. They had to be Jack's parents. And the last one was taken with Jack as he held a small black puppy in his arms and laughing as the puppy licked his face.

Snapping back to reality, Elsa shook her head and fumbled with getting the device out of her pocket. What was she doing?

"Focus!" Elsa zipped open a side pocket of Jack's bag and slipped the IPod into it.

_Perfect. Now all I have to do is get out._ Elsa thought proudly as she zipped up his bag and closed his locker. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Elsa was about to make her way back to the door when all of a sudden she felt her body fly back.

"What the…." Elsa's head snapped back and she rolled her eyes down to her wrist. One of the cheap charms on her stupid bracelet was caught in between the locked door.

"Oh crap!" Elsa breathed. Shooting a glance at the closed door, Elsa froze and listened. Sure enough, she was able to hear Astrid's loud voice behind the door.

"So what do you really think is in the Tuesday casserole? Just name your guesses. The people's voice always counts."

"Who do you think even eats that shit anymore?" Jack asked.

"Oh trust me I know a ton…for all we know they could be eating…"

Elsa snapped her head back to her situation and she bit her lips. With a deep breathe, she began to tug at the chain with all her might. The chain was suddenly digging into her wrist the more Elsa pulled.

"This is the last time I'm wearing these AAAHHH!" Elsa cried out as the cheap chain broke and she went flying back, her head slamming the locker across from Jack's. Jack's locker door flew open just as Elsa's forehead made contact with the metal door.

"Ow!" Elsa whimpered and stroked her poor forehead.

Before she could grab her scattered bag and close the locker though, the door flew open and a pair of footsteps walked in. Gasping, Elsa scrambled up from the floor and kicked Jack's locker door closed with a loud rattle.

"Okay thanks for the input! I'm sure the lunch ladies will highly consider your opinion on the meat casserole!" Astrid said loudly behind him. Elsa gasped and stumbled deeper into the locker room.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ The girl cursed as she frantically looked around. At the close sound of footsteps, Elsa ducked behind a set of lockers and held her breath as Jack walked up to his door, dressed in a pair of sweats, a black T-shirt and a towel draped over his shoulders. Elsa felt her heart thunder inside her chest as she heard the lock twist.

_Get it together Elsa! Just start moving towards the door._ Elsa told herself. She pressed her back to the locker and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them and made a move to sneak a peek around her hiding spot.

_Okay just breathe and check if he's got his back…HOLY FREAKING COW!_ Elsa panicked as her eyes fell right on Jack as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his impressive muscles and torso. His snowflake tattoo stood out on his pale arm and a faint scar ran along his torso.

"Oh snap!" Elsa breathed, her cheeks flaming red as she swept back behind the locker before she'd officially got nuts.

Suddenly hearing her outburst, Elsa gasped and covered her mouth as Jack straightened, his head snapping up. When Elsa slipped under cover, he casted a glance over his shoulder and frowned.

"What the…."

Setting his deodorant back in his locker, Jack was about to make his way towards the lockers when the door opened and a bulky huge man marched in, thankfully diverting Jack's attention from the intruder.

"Ah Jack Frost, sneaking away from study hall again?" the loud Russian voice boomed.

Elsa silently thanked the coach and began to move past the lockers and closer towards the door just as Coach North approached the silver-haired boy.

"Yup, hey North can you excuse me for a moment?" and without another word Jack moved around the lockers. His eyes widened at the empty spot where Elsa was just standing a few seconds ago.

"What is it?" Coach North asked, following Jack's gaze.

"Nothing, I must be imagining things." Jack admitted with a shake of his head just as Elsa pushed the door and slipped out of the locker room.

* * *

In the hallway, Elsa let out a relieved sigh and turned to see Astrid hurry over to her. Elsa gave her a victorious smile and a thumbs up.

"It's done!" she breathed, her heart still thumping like mad in her chest. Yet she wondered what shocked her more – the fact that she almost didn't make it out alive or the fact that she saw Jack Frost half nude.

"I swear you should join the army after this. I almost thought you were a goner." Astrid laughed as she and Elsa hurried away.

"That was so close!" Elsa agreed.

Her best friend smiled. "So the school's safe then?"

"For now, I can already see him dancing with joy at having his beloved Dragons back." Elsa snickered as they rounded the hallway to their class.

"Jack Frost? Dancing? Now that would be a sight! So what else did you see...any guilty treasures?" Astrid smirked.

Elsa blushed and quickly shook her head. There was no way she could tell...

"No! Nothing! Just opened it and threw the music in!"

Astrid chuckled. "Really?"

"Yup," Elsa nodded with a roll of her eyes. "C'mon let's get to class. The last thing I need is a detention!"

* * *

"What is this?" Kristoff exclaimed.

After his last class, Kristoff walked into the exact spot where Hiccup told him to meet and he stood there now, along with a line of boys who stood in front of one of the round tables. Hiccup sat with a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Interviews. These suckers don't know what they're getting themselves into." Hiccup chortled.

Kristoff sat down beside his friend, still cringing a little from the pain. "I don't know about this Hiccup. I know I…."

"Come on over!" Hiccup cut off before Kristoff could continue his protest. A short boy with large glasses and a freckled face stepped up.

"Hello my good man! Are you looking for a nice, beautiful girl to date?" Hiccup asked.

The boy beamed and nodded. "Hell yeah!"

"Would you be interested in dating the lovely Elsa Northland?" Hiccup asked. The boy's smile fell and he took off.

"Wait! We're just trying to help you!" Hiccup cried.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the kid screeched like a banshee as he fled. The other boys in line and Kristoff and Hiccup could only stare. A few seconds later the door to the building slammed shut right after the boy.

"Well that went well." Kristoff murmured after a while of awkward silence.

"Hey it's just one kid. Next!" Hiccup called.

"What's this?" The boys spun around and Kristoff swallowed loudly as Anna approached them, a confused look on her face.

"We're getting your sister a date!" Hiccup announced.

"With interviews?" Anna raised a brow in question.

"Not my idea." Kristoff insisted quickly.

"How else do you want to find the right guy? Hold up a huge sign during passing periods?" Hiccup asked.

Anna turned to Kristoff and suddenly nodded. "Good point, let's see what you got down."

* * *

"Hi you two! Would you by any chance be interesting in dating Elsa Northland?" Hiccup asked Miguel and Tulio. Tulio looked at them like they were crazy, while Miguel rubbed his chin.

"Does she have a lot of money?"

"Uh Miguel do you even know who this chick is? She's nuts. Ballistic. Crazy. Should I go on?" Tulio insisted.

"This is her." Hiccup held up a large picture of Elsa in a midnight blue bikini and Miguel let a flirty growl.

Anna blushed at the picture and snatched it away. "I told you not to use that one!"

"Me likey!" Miguel decided with a smile. Kristoff and Hiccup glanced at one another yet before either of them could say anything more Tulio sprung up.

"That's it we're leaving. These guys are bewitching you." Tulio exclaimed as he pulled his friend up and they left just as quickly. Kristoff rolled his eyes and Hiccup shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Next!" Anna called.

* * *

"Hey you look like a guy who'd really like to date my sister. Did you ever I don't know...try to ask her out?" Anna asked.

Ed gave her glance before he let out a crazed laugh that terrified Hiccup right of his seat.

"Eh-hee-hee-hee. Heh-heheheheheheheheheh!" he laughed, inhaling deeply afterwards.

"Um...okay thanks for your cooperation but..." Anna began, her cheeks blushing red.

"Next!" Kristoff cut off. As Ed shot up and ran away, laughing like mad, Hiccup, Anna, and Kristoff glanced at each other.

"Scratch him out good." Hiccup squeaked.

Kristoff nodded. "Got it."

* * *

"Elsa Northland? Are you willing to go out for her so her innocent sister here can go out on her first date?" Hiccup gestured to Anna, who gave Snotlout an innocent pout.

Snotlout could only blink before he chuckled. "Dweeve I've never been that ripped."

"Next!" Kristoff called.

"This is gonna take a while with him deciding." Hiccup whispered to Anna.

"Look on the bright side….we got twenty more lucky guys." Anna chirped with a cheerful shrug.

Hiccup groaned and dropped his head on the table. If they were anything like Snotlout, Ed, or the class clowns...then he was officially screwed.

* * *

Anna looked up and beamed a smile as Jack Frost causually approached the table. Kristoff and Hiccup left to get a snack, leaving Anna to take care of the next boys in line.

"Hi would you be…" Jack gave her an odd look before glancing at the table and around her.

"I heard that they were giving out free snow cones. My bad." and without another word he turned and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey I was….oh forget it. Hey and you still gotta apologize to Kristopher for hitting his snowballs!" Anna cursed behind him.

* * *

"I think you know what we're about to ask you. So are you in?" Hiccup asked, clearly exhausted.

In front of him, LeFou let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Maybe we if were the last two people alive. And there'd be no goats...are there goats?"

"Get outta here!" Hiccup cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We're screwed." Hiccup admitted the next day.

Both he and Kristoff were in their anatomy class and sitting at their lab table. Two limp frogs laid on their backs in front of them on plastic trays.

"Tell me about it, who's idea was it to have lunch before biology?" Kristoff said and gulped at his science project.

"Forget about the frogs! Out of fifty single guys not one of them wants to date the Ice Witch. Looks like we gotta go outside the box. What's the nearest juvie center around here again?" Hiccup asked as he slipped on his pair of gloves.

"We're not gonna go to a juvie center."

"Then what's Plan B Romeo?" Hiccup snapped. "I'll love to hear it!"

Kristoff sighed and looked around the lab. Other students were dissecting and too busy to notice him. The Beautifuls and Pocahontas were refusing to touch the experiment, let alone dissect it. Others like the class geniuses Milo, Jane, and Tiana were dissecting away and halfway done. When Kristoff turned the other way though, he noticed Jack working alongside Pitch Black at the table next to theirs.

And from the looks of it – they were doing the complete opposite of dissecting. At the moment Jack was holding a can of freeze spray and spraying the frog's thighs and groin frozen solid.

Kristoff swallowed down his lunch and tapped Hiccup on the shoulder. "I found him."

Hiccup turned and followed Kristoff's gaze. His face turned as white as the poor frog's testicles. Pitch cackled and handed Jack the cutting knife, who took it and began carving away.

"Please tell me you're joking. Him? No no no. Don't even think about it. Don't even look at him. Do you not see who he's with? And did you forget that he almost dented your balls from yesterday?" Hiccup whispered.

"Don't remind me…I'm still recovering."

"They're both criminals. Last December that guy built a snowman that looked exactly like his least favorite teacher and set it on fire right in front of her house. And that's not all….he was just released from The Big House after serving it for five months for multiple accounts of vandalism…all with his freezing spray. My dad's the sheriff, he can give you all of Jack's records." Hiccup explained.

"Yeah, well then at least he's not boring." Kristoff murmured as he prepared to finally peel away at his frog.

"I'm serious, do you think he even has a liver? I heard he once gave it away so he can buy his monster truck! Oh and did I mention that he used that monster truck to race across a frozen pond once? He barely made it out alive! I think he posted a video on YouTube." Hiccup squeaked.

They turned back just as Jack lit himself a cigarette with the Bunsen burner. Scowling, Pitch grabbed the cigarette and Jack rolled his eyes and started freeze spraying the chain bracelets on his wrists while Pitch worked on butchering their experiment.

"He's the one." Kristoff repeated.

"Your funeral. It was nice knowing you." Hiccup shuddered. They quickly turned around when Jack lifted his icy blue eyes and gaze them a large frown.

"What's his next class?" Kristoff whispered.

"Woods."

"That's where we're going."

"Goodbye Dad, it was nice knowing you. Take good care of Toothless."

"Oh c'mon how bad can this guy be? Sure he can get violent with a foam ball and melt a snowman but look at him….can you see him and Elsa together?" Kristoff attempted with a small chuckle. Hiccup gave him a blank look before he slowly turned around to glance over at Jack.

_Thunk!_ Hiccup let out a cry when a frozen frog flew across the room and hit him square in the face. Kristoff covered his mouth to hold back his lunch while Jack and Pitch laughed and high-fived each other.

"Mr. Frost! Mr. Black! A word!" the teacher shouted.

* * *

"So how did you get your music back?" Pitch grumbled an hour later. The two of them were in the Woods room and Jack was half listening to his music and half talking to Pitch.

"I have no idea. One minute it was gone and the next it's in my bag. I swear I looked into it and it was gone yesterday. I'm not a magician. Someone had to put it there!" Jack insisted.

Pitch smirked. "Must be the elves."

Jack shrugged and returned to his work. Yet as Pitch sneaked to the back window to smoke, Jack could not help but think about who could've returned his IPod…

_Someone had to be in the locker room yesterday…but who? Shit that means he knows how to get in. Damn!_ Jack thought with sudden anger as he swept a hand across his forehead and continued with his work. He was unaware of the two boys who entered in.

"Hi Jackson!" Hiccup greeted, his eyes lingering on Jack's snowflake tattoo. Apparently he was still not over the fact that the guy's frog hit his face, so he kept a safe distance.

Jack turned and looked at the two visitors. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry…Jack, so I need to ask you something." Kristoff said meekly.

Jack nodded slowly and suddenly Kristoff felt his book shake and rumble as Jack's drill sliced through his book. Hiccup looked terrified beyond belief.

"You were saying?" Jack grinned.

"Okay it looks like you're busy so….we'll just talk later." Kristoff chuckled before turning around and running out of the room with Hiccup at his feet.

* * *

"Forget about being screwed. We're absolutely fucked!" Hiccup admitted in the hallway.

Kristoff inspected his German book and looked through the neat hole. So much for trying to tutor Anna. "No we're not, he's perfect. It's the Ice King ships the Ice Witch. And hey we should be rejoicing. He finally got his precious music back."

"Do you see your book? I guarantee that if he went a little deeper he could've drilled a clean hole right through you." Hiccup shuddered at the thought.

"There's only one way to bribe someone like Jack…and that's with money, cold hard, delicious green money...which we don't have." Kristoff insisted.

"Then we'll go to someone who does." Hiccup smirked as they began walking down the hallway.

"Who?" Kristoff asked.

"Someone who has the cash but lacks the brains. And I just might now who that is. I'll be right back." Hiccup turned to the boys' bathroom.

Kristoff leaned back against a locker and let out a sigh. As he began to wait, he noticed Anna stroll over towards him with a cheerful smile on her face. Kristoff straightened immediately and returned her smile.

"Hi Kristopher! Bereit für Deutsch?" Anna asked with a giggle.

_It sounds so cute when she says it. _Kristoff thought.

"Ja!" he smiled and began to walk away with Anna following beside him.

"Speaking of German…did someone practice their target shooting with yours? Whoever it was he did a good job." Anna giggled.

Kristoff blushed and held up his textbook. "I tried asking someone a favor." he revealed.

"Who?" Anna cocked her head to the side.

"You don't wanna know."

* * *

The door to the office closed and Elsa straightened as Mr. Lotso appeared around and sat down into his chair. She struggled not gag as the aroma of raspberries filled her nose. Mr. Lotso was a short chubby man who always seemed to wander around the school in different shades of purple and pinks and had a too-cheerful personality.

"Now Ms. Northland let's here about the little incident with Westergaard…again." Mr. Lotso began, leaning forward and pressing his fingertips together. Elsa let out a sigh and slumped against her seat.

"If you say so…." she began, knowing that she will be here for a while.

* * *

"I swear I think this bitch is going to kill me by the end of the day. Someone should really put her in a cage." Hans cursed in the boys' bathroom. He was standing in front of the mirror and holding an icepack to his right eye.

Gaston chuckled. "You're lucky, she could've aimed for the balls."

"Shut up!"

The doors to the bathroom opened and Hiccup came in. At the sight of the black-eyed Hans, he froze and could only stare.

"What do you want Peep-Squeak?" Hans barked.

"Oh nothing, nice shiner. Did the Ice Witch do it?" Hiccup chuckled. Gaston frowned and made a move yet Hans stopped him.

"What is it?"

"Well we're actually looking for someone to do us a small favor. But if you're not interested then…" Hiccup shrugged.

"What kind of favor?" Hans asked.

"You're looking to hook up with Anna Northland right?" Hiccup asked. He suddenly yelped when Gaston approached him and grabbed his face. The other hand held a uncorked sharpie. Hiccup swallowed as Gaston began to draw on his cheek.

Hans smiled haughtily. "Yes."

"Well she can't really go out with you since her dad just enforced a new rule in the house." Hiccup revealed.

"Which is?" Hans narrowed his eyes.

"No dating unless the Ice Witch dates." Hiccup answered.

"Which is impossible considering Elsa's motives in life. I bet the first wish on her bucket list is to explode the planet." Hans admitted.

"That may be true. But what you need to do is hire a guy who'll be smart enough to go out with Elsa. Someone who won't be intimidated by her iciness. Someone…with the same iciness maybe?"

"Like who?" Hans frowned, stroking his swollen eye.

"Ever hear of Jack Frost?" Hiccup asked softly. Hans and Gaston exchanged disbelieved glances. They knew exactly who Jack Frost was.

Gaston actually shuddered. "That guy?"

"I heard he ate a live duck once." Hans said.

"Everything but the beak and the feet. And apparently he's money-hungry. Not everyone can afford their cigarettes nowadays." Hiccup nodded.

Hans rubbed his chin in sudden thought. Of course he wanted Anna, but Jack Frost was a whole different story. No one had the nerve to mess around with Frost. Not even Hans himself. Yet the more he thought about it, pairing the Ice Witch of the school with the Icy Delinquent seemed like a possible scenario.

"What's in it for you?" Hans asked after a while.

"A mutual friendship? Hey I'm pairing you up to Anna Northland, the girl you nearly threw into the janitor's cart. You don't want people knowing about that…considering your reputation." Hiccup said.

"Fine, I'll think about it. Fair enough?"

"Of course." Hiccup smiled crookedly as Gaston finally let him go and pushed him aside. Hans turned his gaze back to the mirror.

"Now beat it!"

Hiccup nodded and fixed his rumpled clothes. He turned around and pushed the door to the boy's bathroom. The hallways were empty when Hiccup walked over to the classroom that Astrid was coming out of. At one look Astrid's eyes widened and her mouth flew open.

"Hi Astrid how are you?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Trying to survive the last few hours, what can I help you with Haddock?"

"I'm looking for Kris, seen him anywhere?" Hiccup asked.

"He just went to the library with Anna." Astrid answered. She then choked back a laugh and pointed a finger to her cheek. "You got a..."

"Yeah yeah a dick on my face." Hiccup blushed and hurried away, leaving Astrid giggling by her locker.

* * *

Jack let out an annoyed groan and fell back into his seat.

He blamed this all on the squeamish Woods teacher. Apparently he caught sight of Jack's little encounter with Kristoff and assumed that Jack was trying to drill a hole right into his balls.

Across from him, the head secretary rolled her eyes and gave him a stern glance. Turning to the closed door that was Mr. Lotso's office, Jack sat up and wondered who was seeing the school's happy-go-lucky psychologist.

The door to the office suddenly flew open and to Jack's surprise, Elsa stormed out. Jack smirked and crossed his arms. He playfully spread out his legs and Elsa stumbled over them, causing Jack to laugh softly as she nearly fell to the ground. The secretary rolled her eyes at them both and resumed typing, while Elsa straightened and shot Jack a dark glare.

"What the heck?"

Jack snickered. "Sorry Ice Queen."

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a nice anger management session with Mr. Happy Raspberry Bear." Jack answered matter-of-factly.

Elsa snorted. "Have fun then, he'll definitely change you."

Before Jack could speak out she turned and walked right of the main office. Jack shrugged and slipped an earphone into one ear just as Mr. Lotso walked out, looking flushed and beaten. When the older man's eyes fell on Jack he immediately paled.

"Oh great, not another one!"

* * *

Hiccup met Anna and Kristoff in the far table at the library. Anna was laughing and showing Kristoff funny Vines videos yet Kristoff only had his eyes on her. German seemed like the last thing on their minds.

"It's settled! We got the guy with the dough thinking." Hiccup announced, slumping into a chair across them. The pair looked up and Anna glanced at him oddly before speaking up.

"Hiccup you got a..."

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah yeah I know."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go. See you later Kristopher! Bye Hiccup!" Anna sprung up and left the library, her heels clicking as she walked along the floor.

"Isn't she something?" Kristoff sighed, his eyes following after the small girl as she passed the old librarian and out the door.

"Focus Romeo!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Sorry, so who is it?" Kristoff looked up at the sound of the library door opening and he felt a sudden shift in his belly at the sight of Hans coming in with Gaston.

"You're looking at them." Hiccup whispered.

Kristoff groaned. "Him? Why him?"

"Relax buddy Black-Eye will just pretend like he's getting what he wants. We got everything under control. Now as soon as Black-Eye starts paying up Frost, we'll be settled." Hiccup smirked.

Kristoff sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Got it, how long do you think that can take?"

"I give it some time. Frost isn't exactly a…convincible person. Let's just trust Hans on this." Hiccup insisted calmly.

* * *

Smiling, Hans entered through the doors and looked around the stands. The girl's hockey team dominated the ice rink and aside from the disgusting horny couple making out nearby, a couple of elementary school kids, and small study group. the bleachers were not as empty.

And Hans easily picked out his target.

Jack and Pitch were sitting on the top bleachers, cracking up over videos on their cellphones. Casting a swift glance at the practicing girls on the ice, Hans made his way to the pair. Pitch glanced up and whispered a name, causing Jack to turn out and look up.

"Well well well I didn't think pretty boys liked this kind of rough-housing." Jack teased.

"Save the sarcasm for another day Frost. Do you see that girl over there? The one with the snowflake on her helmet?" Hans nodded towards the rink.

Jack turned to the rink. "The Ice Queen?"

"You two would make an amazing couple. Did you ever consider asking her out?" Hans asked with a smile.

Jack and Pitch exchanged an odd glance before Jack turned to Hans again. "Me? Asking out that girl?" he pointed across the stands at Elsa.

Hans met his gaze and the three of them went silent as Elsa slammed one of the girls right into the sidelines to steal the puck.

"Well?" Hans grinned, turning back to the pair.

Pitch laughed. "You're joking, that's not a girl, that's a rhinosaurus."

"Just for a night. Who knows, she might have a few surprises down that tight shirt of hers?" Hans suggested.

"I think you'd know pretty well considering your glorious reputation." Jack grumbled as he scrolled through his phone.

"Look I just want to ask her sister out on a small innocent date. Nothing more. And I can't really do that with her father looking at my back all the time." Hans insisted, growing irritated. Was this kid seriously just as complicated as the Ice Witch?

"Aw poor boy, I bet there's plenty of fish in the sea. That a really touching story, but not my problem Don Juan." Jack smiled.

"Would you make it your problem if it involves this?" Hans reached into his pocket and withdrew a few dollar bills.

Jack stopped laughing and looked up at the boy. For a moment he did not know what to say. "You're actually paying me to take out some chick with serious attitude problems?"

"How much?" Pitch chimed in.

Hans shrugged. "Twenty."

"For a rich boy you're one terrible investor. I like treating my girls like girls on our dates. What if I want to take her to a hockey game? Or….a fancy dinner downtown? Or I wanna buy her….I don't know….a Swarovski ring?" Jack asked with a grin.

Hans rolled his eyes and held up a few more dollars. Once he held them out, Jack snatched it from his hand and counted them. After he was done counting Jack held the dollar bills in the air and squinted. Pitch winked at the disbelieved Hans before Jack stood.

"Seventy…good start." Jack admitted, slipping the cash into his leather jacket.

"Don't screw it up Frost." Hans scowled.

Jack gave him a sly smirk in response. "I don't intend to."

* * *

A few minutes after Hans left, Jack noticed that the girls' hockey team had stopped playing and were now returning to the stands to head home for the day.

_Perfect._

Leaving Pitch, Jack slipped his hands into his pockets and walked to the other side of the stands where Elsa sat with Astrid. As he neared he noticed that Elsa took off her helmet and her long braid cascaded down her back. A light blue bandana was tied around her head and Jack had to admit it looked quite…

_Whoa slow down there Frost. This is the Ice Witch for crying out loud._

"Ahem!" Jack spoke up.

Curious, Elsa lifted her head and turned to look over her shoulder. She arched a brow and Jack forced on a friendly smile. "Can I help you?"

"So how's your day going?" Jack asked.

"As you can see I'm sweating like a pig. And you? I've never seen you here before. Do you need class notes or something?" Elsa admitted gruffly, grabbing her helmet and duffel bag. When she toppled over from the load Jack took the moment to hold out an arm.

"Want me to carry some of that?"

"She's good," Astrid interjected.

"No." Elsa grimaced and turned to Jack. "He can." she turned and thrusted her duffel bag into his arms along with her stick and helmet.

"Think you can handle it?" Elsa asked sweetly.

"Are you kidding? I'm used to this." Jack insisted, juggling all the equipment in his arms.

"Great, if you wanna pay for my precious cargo I suggest you don't drop anything. We're going to my car. Coming Astrid?"

"I'm getting a ride with the twins. I'll see you tomorrow." Astrid gave Jack a final death glare before turning around and walking the other direction.

* * *

"So what are you doing this Friday night?" Jack asked as he followed Elsa out of the ice rink and towards her car.

Fumbling with her bag, Elsa took out her keys and opened the trunk. "Nothing that'll interest you I'm sure."

"Oh and how do you know? I'm a man of many tastes and ideas." Jack grinned and leaned against the back of her car as Elsa began to take back the equipment from his arms and put them away.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Please don't use one of Hans's idiotic catch lines."

"So you still didn't answer me." Jack said.

"Friday? Oh I heard that a lot over the years. It always seems to be a guy's favorite night to screw." Elsa laughed.

"Are you always so negative about our manhood? I can take you out to somewhere you've never been before." Jack offered.

"Like where? The 7Eleven by my house? Sorry been there too many times with too many creeps." Elsa frowned and walked around to the driver's seat. Jack could only stare at her in complete disbelief. He hadn't expected her to be this rebellious, usually the previous girls gave in right away.

_Don't mess it up Frost! You got Mr. Moneybanks paying you to take this chick out! You better not screw this up!_ The little voice inside his head screamed out.

"C'mon I'm more than what you think!" he insisted.

Elsa chuckled and opened the door to her car. "Why am I so uncertain about that?"

And without another word Elsa slipped in and turned on the ignition. Jack jumped back just in time to avoid having his hand closed on. When he tried to speak his voice was cut off with the sound of the tires screeching and Elsa pulling out of the parking lot. Once her little blue bug was gone, Jack shook his head in complete disbelief.

"Women!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! I'd just like to point out that this didn't essentially happen in the movie but I got a good inspiration for it and decided to add it in._

* * *

Chapter 7

"Are you sure about this Hiccup? Can't we just have another wonderful day when we don't have to worry about those going after us?" Kristoff asked wearily.

He was standing with Hiccup in front of the building on a cold and snowy Thursday morning. Snow was falling in innocent large flakes and sprinkling their heads and shoulders.

"Trust me this will work. What better place to mingle and share icy schemes then in good old detention?" Hiccup rubbed his hands like an scheming little boy.

"How exactly did you change Elsa's alarm without her catching you?" Kristoff asked as they began to walk inside.

"Let's say that I got slick fingers."

Kristoff sighed into his scarf. "This should be interesting."

Hiccup snorted. "No doubt it will be my friend, no doubt it will be."

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she groaned as her alarm clock continued to ring. Frowning into her pillow, the senior reached out and banged her clock until it died and silence once again filled the air. Her arm slipped from her nightstand and over the bed and Elsa felt her mood shift at the thought of having to get out of her warm and soft bed.

"Another day another headache." When she rubbed the blurriness from her eyes and blinked, Elsa froze and her mouth flew open.

9:09 AM.

"No!" Elsa cried.

She stumbled out of bed and charged into her closet. Inside, she wasted no time and threw a sweatshirt over her skimpy top and pulling on a pair of clean sweats over her pajama pants. How could this happen? She never slept in! Bouncing across the room, Elsa ran a brush through her tangled hair and grabbed her backpack and a granola bar from her desk.

"Shit I'm so screwed!" Elsa squealed as she bounced down the stars while tying on her converse.

* * *

"Mr. Frost!" Mr. Weselton, the economics teacher called as the students were in the middle of doing their reading assignments.

Lifting his head up from his crossed arms, Jack released a large yawn and stood up. He dragged himself to Mr. Weselton's desk with the little strength that he had in his body.

"This is for you Mr. Frost." Mr. Weselton handed him a green slip.

Jack's eyes immediately widened as he took the slip and looked down at it."What the heck is this?"

"I think it says it on the slip." Mr. Weselton snickered.

At the back of the classroom, Hiccup leaned back in his chair with a victorious smile. Kristoff looked frightened as he watched Jack trying to hold back his anger. He looked ready to throttle Weselton right there. And Kristoff knew this could've only happened in the hands of the scrawny kid who sat beside him.

"A detention for sleeping in class?" Jack cried.

"If you're really so tired, I suggest you stay in bed. That's one more face I don't have to stare at for an hour of my day." Mr. Weselton mumbled.

Jack growled and marched back to his seat. Yet the moment he sat down, the senior let out a huge yawn and his head fell back on his desk with a loud thud. Hiccup covered his smile with a hand and Kristoff quickly got back to his work.

"Do I want to know?" the blonde whispered.

"Lets just say that Frost didn't exactly have his daily dose of caffeine this morning." Hiccup lifted his backpack and Kristoff noticed a bottle of Monster peeking out.

"You're out of your mind." Kristoff hissed.

"Hey I'm just helping out a friend." Hiccup reassured him.

"Haddock! Bjorman! Do you have something you wish to say to the class?" Weselton scowled at the front.

"No sir!" Kristoff and Hiccup answered in unison.

* * *

In the hallway, a small study group of Astrid, Hans, and a few other students noticed a flash of white and blue appear and move towards them.

"Move! Blizzard coming through!" Miguel cried.

Astrid turned around and instantly noticed Elsa. Her friend was dressed in a rumpled pair of blue sweats and a dark blue Notre Dame sweatshirt. Her converse were untied and her unbrushed hair fell over her flushed face. Shaking his head, Astrid turned to her book.

As Elsa passed their group, Hans smirked. "Nice look Ice Witch!"

"Oh shut the hell up Westergaard!" Astrid rolled her eyes and smacked her book at the back of the senior's head.

* * *

The end bell began to ring the moment Elsa reached Weselton's room. As soon as she opened the door, a herd of students brushed out, barely paying attention to her. Hiccup and Kristoff zapped past her to avoid her wrath.

"No no no no no!" Elsa stammered.

The moment the last person stepped out, Elsa threw herself into the classroom. Just as she suspected, Weselton was standing at his desk and gathering the last of the papers. When Elsa turned to the empty desks, her eyes widened at Jack's hunched figure as he continued to sleep in the back row.

"Mr. Weselton!" she spoke up.

The short mustached teacher looked up and a devious smirk crossed his face. "Well it looks like the Ice Witch finally decided to get out of her cave."

"Look I'm sorry I don't know what happened. Someone had to…" Elsa began.

Mr. Weselton held up a hand. "Shush! I don't want to hear your excuses! I'll see you at the end of the day."

Elsa's face turned red with anger as Mr. Weselton grabbed a green slip and scribbled something on it. "Mr. Weselton I can…."

"Here, this should make you learn. Have a nice rest of your day."

Elsa grabbed the slip and looked down at it. "What the heck is this?"

"Read it and figure it out. I shall see you at the end of the day Ms. Northland. Oh and don't worry…you'll be having a friend join you." Mr. Weselton smirked.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Who?"

Weselton jabbed a finger behind her. "Him."

Elsa spun around and felt her body brush against Jack's just as he walked by. Her cheeks flushed in even more anger and embarrassment at the thought of having to be in the same classroom with this guy for an extra hour of her day. Has Weselton officially lost it?

Jack grinned and leaned in to her. "See you after school Snow Queen."

Elsa huffed and took a good step back. "Oh I'm so excited!" she grumbled as Jack turned and walked out of the classroom and Weselton sat down back down, clearly amused.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa stuffed the detention slip into her pocket before turning around and marching out. As Elsa walked out, Mrs. Gothel poked her head in and smiled. "Hello Weselton."

"Donna." Mr. Weselton returned her smile.

"You're a man with a colorful vocabulary. I need another word for…engorged." Ms. Gothel said.

Mr. Weselton tugged his shirt color gulped in sudden anxiety. "Did you try….distended?"

"No…no I haven't. Oh I knew I could count on you. When this book comes out, I'll make sure to dedicated it exactly to your name." Ms. Gothel vowed, placing a hand on her heart. Mr. Weselton sprung up and suddenly grabbed his folders.

"Well well would you look at the time? I better get to my coffee break. It was really nice talking to you but I better skedaddle." and without another word Mr. Weselton sped out of the classroom before Ms. Gothel could say another word.

* * *

"Ich bin 18 Jahre alt. I'm really getting the hang of this." Kristoff smiled and looked up from his book. "I wonder how you say that your eyes are very pretty." Quickly Kristoff flipped through the back of the book to the glossary.

"Urgh why can't this day just end?"

Kristoff looked up just as Anna marched over to him with a displeased look on her face. He quickly moved aside and let her sit down. The moment she fell into her chair, Anna threw her bag on the table and grabbed a king sized Hershey's bar from her coat pocket.

"Please don't mind me, chocolate's my crack." Anna bit into her candy bar and sighed. Before Kristoff could ask she slammed her head onto the desk and groaned.

"Why me?"

With a sympathetic frown, Kristoff reached out and patted the top of her head. "What happened?"

"Do you see Elsa? She's a walking volcano. One mess up and she's bound to erupt!"

"Why?" Kristoff suddenly flushed and covered his face with his book, while Anna rubbed her forehead wearily and chewed on her candy bar.

"She's got a detention from Weselton, and let's just say that she's not so happy about it. The prick who did this will definitely hear from me. The last thing I need is to face my sister's wrath!" she scowled. Kristoff let out a cough and Anna's head snapped up.

"YOU!"

"I can explain!" Kristoff held up his hands. Before he could go on Anna reached out and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him forward. "Ow!"

"Talk! Why on earth did you decide to make my sister explode!" Anna snapped. When Kristoff didn't respond she pulled on his shirt tighter and yanked him closer.

"We just wanna help you!" Kristoff stammered. He flickered his gaze around the empty library and suddenly prayed for a lifesaver.

"By giving Elsa a detention! Who's idea was this? If it was yours then…" Anna began, jabbing her finger into his chest.

Kristoff winced at her sharp nail. "Look Hiccup thought that it would be great if we tried asking Jack Frost if he'd want to take Elsa out. And since those two would probably never want to be in the same room together….hey why not detention?" Kristoff let out a nervous laugh.

"Jack Frost? As in the Icy Delinquent? That Jack Frost? Also referred to as the kid who almost splattered your coconuts?" Anna let go of Kristoff's shirt and fell back into her chair.

"Do you always have to return to that? Yes...anyway Jack already knows about…."

"Wait what do you mean he knows? Did he try to…you know…ask her out already?"

"You can say that."

"And?" Anna suddenly bounced up and down.

"Did you expect a yes?" Kristoff mumbled. Anna sighed and picked up her pen.

"No, knowing Elsa that's the last thing she'd say." The two of them sighed.

Turning back to his book, Kristoff suddenly jumped when Anna nudged him with her elbow. When he looked up, she noticed that she was holding an unopened chocolate bar to him.

"What's this?" he questioned, taking it.

"You'll need it by the end of the day sonny." Anna giggled, grabbing her half-eaten candy bar.

_She's got a point._ Kristoff thought as he unwrapped the candy bar and bit into it.

"Thanks." he managed on a weak smile.

"Your welcome, hey so how do you say chocolate in German again?" Anna perked up and began to flip through her book.

* * *

"So how's our Ice Witch doing? Did she get the cursed detention slip?" Hiccup chuckled in the middle of gym class. He and Kristoff were at the mats and Hiccup was in the middle of doing sit-ups with Kristoff holding his feet and counting.

"Oh she got it alright." Kristoff breathed.

"Great, and we got Jack Frost targeted and sentenced to his fate." Hiccup and Kristoff both glanced back and watched as Jack cursed and blew angry blows at the punching bag. After being sentenced to detention, it looks like Elsa was not the only one fuming in the hallways.

"Great," Kristoff chuckled nervously.

"You know what's funny? Since we launched Operation Detention Date I seriously had this crazy feeling that someone else got the scoop on our plan. Or is it just me?" Hiccup laughed.

Kristoff quickly cleared his throat and pretended to look uninterested. "Uh it's gotta be you."

"Really? Phew that's a relief. I knew you wouldn't be that crazy to go out and tell…"

"HICCUP!" a high female voice shouted across the gym, cutting Hiccup right off.

The two boys jumped at the sound and sure enough, when they spun around, a scowling and red-faced Anna was marching straight at them. Nearby, Snotlout, the twins, and a few other students stopped what they were doing and watched the strawberry blonde.

"Crap! You told her?" Hiccup cried.

"I had no choice!"

"Get your little scrawny butt over here!" Anna growled.

"Run Hiccup RUN!" Kristoff shouted.

Screaming, Hiccup took off with Anna picking up speed and followed after him. More students actually stopped what they were doing and began to watch the crazy scene with Hiccup running as fast as his legs can carry him and Anna hot in pursuit.

"Yeah you go Northland! Kick his little ass!" Snotlout hooted.

"Someone? Anyone? Help!" Hiccup shrieked.

"You're not gonna get out of this alive Haddock! Hear me when I say that no one messes with my sister!" Anna cursed. She looked like she was far from exhausted and slowing down.

"The door! Open the door!" Hiccup ordered, turning around and zapping straight at it.

Behind him, he heard Anna slow down from the turn and he felt his hopes rise. Snow White ran over and pushed the doors. Everyone held their breathes and watched as Hiccup stretched out his arms, ready to dive through. With a cry Hiccup flew through them and Kristoff held his breathe, hoping his friend would make it. But to everyone's surprise, Hiccup was too slow and Anna ended up tackling him down just as he was halfway out.

"Oh man!" Kristoff groaned as he face-palmed himself.

"Walk it off! Walk it off!" the gym teacher ordered.

As the other students and the teacher walked over to Anna and Hiccup, who was still crying out and struggling, Kristoff blushed and slumped on the nearby bleacher. Looking up from his hands, Kristoff noticed Jack leaning against the punching bag with his phone out.

"Already posted." the boy chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the end of the day, Elsa closed her locker and looked down at her watch. A soft curse escaped her lips at the sudden realization that she only had a minute to get to the cursed detention room. Groaning, the senior pushed her backpack strap farther up her shoulder and turned to hurry down the hallway.

All Elsa really wanted to do was get this hour over with.

Turning around the corner, Elsa glanced over and noticed a few students entering the the detention room. She picked up her pace and followed after them and through the door when she suddenly bowled into a bulky tattooed kid who stood twice her size.

"Hey watch it!" the guy cursed and shoved past her.

Elsa gasped as she stumbled back. Toppling over, the girl felt herself grab ahold of the nearest person before she could fall flat on the floor. Her feet stumbled and Elsa felt her face hit a tall, slender chest. As she gripped his waist desperately, a pair of hands grabbed the girl by the arms and held her.

"Whoa are you…well well if it isn't the Snow Queen." Elsa let out a small groan as her eyes rolled up to meet Jack's crystal blue orbs.

"Looks like someone can't stand on her own two feet. I didn't know I could still make girls swoon that hard." Jack teased as he helped her up.

Embarrassed, Elsa straightened and gave him a deep frown. "Not in the mood for your dry sarcasm." she grumbled as she began to push her way through the crowded aisle and to the very back row.

Luckily there were two seats that remained empty, one behind Scar and another right behind that. Ignoring Scar's narrowed eyes, Elsa tossed her bag on her desk, slumped down into her chair, and crossed her arms over her chest. A few seconds later she felt Jack sit down into the desk right behind her with content sigh. Elsa sighed herself yet her response came out of complete annoyance.

"So what are you exactly in here for?" her white-haired companion asked, throwing his earphones around his neck.

"Do you really want to know?" Elsa snapped, keeping her eyes locked on Scar's black mangy hair in front of her.

"I think someone needs to take a chill pill. Did your ice palace melt or something?" Jack insisted.

Elsa spun around so hard that her braid whipped across her face and her knuckles were turned white as she gripped the edges of her desk. "Excuse me?"

Her silver-haired companion chuckled. "You heard me."

Elsa opened her mouth, ready to fire the nastiest comeback she could think of when all of a sudden her voice was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a pair of heavy footsteps thundering in. A few students straightened in their seats and Elsa turned back around just as Coach North entered in.

Aside from Mr. Aster, Coach North was the second teacher in the school that students were afraid of. Big, muscular, and tattooed, Coach North moved from Moscow and he was also the girls' hockey coach. When he saw Elsa, he smiled and Elsa smiled in return. It seems as though he was the only one who Elsa found worthy of having a descent conversation besides Astrid.

"Welcome to detention! Looks like we have a full house today. How exciting…or should I be worried?" Coach North dropped his huge stack of Leo Tolstoy books on his desk, causing some students to jump.

"What's today punishment?" Elsa asked over the grumbling of the rest of the students.

"Shut up!" Jack hissed, while all Elsa could do was smile wickedly.

"Essay writing. To get out I want each and every one of you to write an essay on why you're here, and how you can improve so you don't have to come here and waste my time. MLA format." Coach North ordered. He turned around and began to write his request on the board.

"Nice going Ice Queen." Jack murmured.

"Knowing you're a frequent visitor, I think this should be easy for you _Frosty_." Elsa said the last word in a hiss. She began to take out her pencil and notebook when all of a sudden she felt a random poke in her back. Her head snapped up fast as Jack leaned in towards her.

"Hey _Elsie_….you don't happen to have an extra pencil do you?" he whispered. Elsa's grip tightened on her pen as she grabbed an extra pencil and chucked it behind her.

"Ow! Hey watch the eye!"

"Next time come prepared!" Elsa fired back.

She turned back in time to meet Scar's surprised glance. "What? Do you need a pencil too Loki?"

Scar quickly shook his head and turned around. Before she could start on her assignment though, Elsa felt another poke into her spine. She ignored it and picked up her pencil when all of a sudden she felt an annoying tug of her braid.

_Oh for the love of…._ Elsa spun around and Jack was smiling wide and holding her pencil up in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"How do you expect me to write an essay with an unsharpened pencil?" Jack asked with a haughty grin on his face.

"Here's a wonderful idea! Go sharpen it." Elsa suggested.

"I could if there was a freaking pencil sharpener in the room."

Elsa let out an annoyed sigh and zipped open her pencil case. She handed Jack her pencil sharpener and Jack took it with a wink.

"Thanks Snow Queen."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry…Icy."

"Urgh!"

"What? I'm just being friendly."

"How about you do us all a friendly favor and write your damned essay? I don't know about you but I actually have a life outside these walls."

"Oh do you now?"

"You're such an imbecile!"

"Hey I'm just trying to write my essay. And clearly I can't do that with you screaming in my face!"

Sitting next to Elsa, one student rolled his eyes and slipped a pair of earphones into his ears in hopes of drowning their back and forth bantering. Another student who sat next to Jack groaned and dropped his head on his desk. In front of the classroom, North let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed his head. He was in the middle of reading _Anna Karenina_ when he began to hear the bickering.

"This is going to be a long hour. Good thing I just started reading this." he mumbled to himself.

Once Elsa turned around, Jack smiled and set his soda can down on the ground beside him. As he began to write his own essay, he was unaware of Ed grabbing at his drink and slipping it underneath his desk.

"Edward I hope you're not dilly-dallying back there!" Coach North spoke up.

Ed quickly shook his head with a cackle.

* * *

Thirty minutes in, the door to the detention room creaked open, causing some heads to lift up. Coach North looked up from his book and arched a brow as Mrs. Maudie approached him. Elsa looked up herself and her eyes widened at the sight of the small, chubby, and quite fidgety teacher.

"Ah Maudie! What can I do for you?" Coach North asked cheerfully.

"Coach North you better come quick! There's ruckus in the parking lot! A poor student is about to be terrorized by Pitch again!" Mrs. Maudie stammered in a tiny and frightened voice. At the mention of Pitch's name, Jack's head shot up and he arched a brow.

"Not again." Coach North groaned and shut his book.

"You better go! Everyone else left! And I don't think I can handle that hooligan on my own!" Mrs. Maudie exclaimed as Coach North grabbed his huge red jacket and slipped it on.

"Maudie I put you in charge of the class. I'll be back in no time." and without another word Coach North grabbed his black hat and marched out of the room.

The moment he was gone, Mrs. Maudie turned and starred wide-eyed at the rest of the silent class.

Jack finally cracked up. "Oh man now this should be interesting."

"G-get back to work everyone. Mr. North will be back in no time!" Mrs. Maudie assured, pulling up North's chair and slumping down. She pulled out her own Nora Roberts book and opened to a marked page.

"I wouldn't count on that. Pitch isn't exactly one for surrendering without a fight." Jack snickered.

In front of him, Elsa rolled her eyes. "Why don't you actually listen and get back to work?" she mumbled.

"That's a great idea." Elsa then heard Jack squirm in his seat and a zipper creak. When she glanced back, she suddenly caught sight of Jack scrolling through his music and one earphone in his ear.

_Oh no he better not!_ Elsa seethed.

Much to her annoyance, "Ready, Aim, Fire" began to play seconds later, filling the space behind her with the loud music. Mrs. Maudie and the others remained mute to the sound (knowing what to expect if they complained), while Elsa's grip on her pen tightened as she began to scratch at the paper furiously, her fingers becoming as red as her cheeks.

_Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel!_

"Hey Ice Queen, got any song requests after this one?" Jack whispered behind her when the song was nearing to its end.

"How about Shut Up by the Black Eyed Peas?" Elsa cursed.

"Alright, Radioactive it is." Jack decided. Elsa closed her eyes and bit her lips, her pen almost on the verge of stabbing through her paper. A few seconds later she heard "Radioactive" play behind her.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones!_

_Enough to make my systems blow!_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!_

_Fine, two can play at this game._ Elsa thought with a devious smirk. Leaning over in her chair, Elsa grabbed her bag and fished out her own iPod and earphones. The senior continued to smile as she slipped her earphones into each ear and grabbed her music device. She began to scroll through her music until she found "Bleeding Out" and pressed PLAY.

_I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is bring yo-_

Elsa frowned the moment the song came to an abrupt stop. Surprised, she grabbed her device and sure enough, to Elsa's growing annoyance, her screen went blank. Apparently she was in such a hurry this morning that Elsa forgot to bring her trusty charger, and sadly now her iPod was as good as dead.

"No! Please don't do this to me!" Elsa exclaimed.

She began pressing the power button desperately, hoping that by some spontaneous miracle, Dan Reynolds would regain his voice. When she realized that it was futile and the screen remained blank, Elsa growled and tore her earphones out of her ears and slumped back into her chair.

"Something wrong Icy?" Jack questioned over his own music.

"Don't talk to me!" Elsa growled, throwing her stupid IPod into her bag.

"iPod dead?"

"No!"

"Okay then," Jack shrugged innocently and lowered his gaze. He struggled not to smile in amusement at the little scene. Elsa continued to sit and bite down her growing irritation when she suddenly heard another cursed zipper.

_For the love of all talking snowmen can this guy ever sit quiet? _Elsa cursed inside her head as she listened to a bag creak open and a sudden crunch as Jack helped himself to a chip.

"Mmmm tasty." Jack chirped, grabbing another chip and popping it into his mouth. The obnoxious crunch rang right into Elsa's ears as she pressed the tip of her pen into her paper angrily.

_Conceal it down feel it! Conceal it don't feel_ CRUNCH! _Conceal it don't feel it! Don't let it show!_ CRUNCH! The steam was literally starting to spout from her ears.

"Are those BBQ? Dude can I have some?" a voice spoke up in front of her. Elsa lifted her eyes to see Scar smiling at Jack, who nodded gladly and handed him the oversized bag.

That was it!

"MRS. MAUDIE!" Elsa cried out and shot up from her chair.

Mrs. Maudie jumped out of her seat at the sound of the loud voice. "Y-yes Elsa?"

"I request a change of seats please!"

"Okay okay whatever you want dearie. We only have one seat left and that's on the other side of Ed." Mrs. Maudie pointed a stout finger to the empty desk to the right of Ed, who was looked up and grinned wildly.

"I'll take it! It's been then being around these two starving imbeciles!"

"Whatever you want." Mrs. Maudie held up her hands in complete surrender.

While Scar snickered at the scene and helped himself to some more chips, Jack watched Elsa grab her books, her half-written paper and moved past him and towards the empty desk. What she didn't realize though was that Ed has taken out Jack's soda and set it down on the chair. When Elsa stood to move, Ed chuckled and tipped the can over, making the drink spill all over the seat and on the floor all around.

"Elsa look I'm sorry." Jack suddenly apologized with a frown.

"Whatever." Elsa rolled her eyes and approached the desk. She reached out to make a move and sit down when all of a sudden Jack sprung up.

"Elsa wait!"

But it was too late, for the moment Elsa stepped to her desk, her feet suddenly slid and she slipped and fell right on the floor with a loud thud, her books and papers flying out of her hands and into the air.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?" came the loud shout on the floor.

Mrs. Maudie and the rest of the class turned their attention to the girl, who was starting to blush from complete embarrassment and fury at the growing stain on her sweatpants. Ed looked like he was ready to explode with laughter and Jack ran a hand through his hair, looking equally surprised. Cursing under her breathe, Elsa struggled up and pulled off her sweatshirt, ignoring the snickers that were directed towards her thin see-through top.

Quickly Jack moved around his desk and towards her, holding out a hand. "Elsa here let me…"

"Don't even try!" Elsa growled, tying her sweatshirt around her waist. Turning to the floor, the girl began to gather her scattered papers and books. A series of curses escaped her lips as she held up her splotched essay and wet book.

"Great! Absolutely great!" Elsa seethed, crumbling her ruined work into her red fists. Before she could reach out and make a move to sit somewhere else, Elsa suddenly felt a tap on her hip and the girl turned to see an innocent Ed holding up Jack's now drained soda can.

"Shit!" Jack cursed, paling at the sight.

"YOU!" Elsa spun around and prepared to pounce on him if it were not for the strong Kronk holding her back. Jack slumped back into his chair and Scar and a few other students moved back in fright. Mrs. Maudie looked like she was about to bolt out the door, judging by her ghostly pale face and huge terrified eyes.

"It wasn't my fault." Jack assured her in a high voice. For once he actually felt nervous. This girl looked beyond pissed.

"You think everything's a freaking game to you is it?" Elsa shouted, her face glowing red and her bright hair framing it. Jack could only raise his hands in surrender.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up Elsa? Maybe take…ten? Or twenty?" Kronk suggested, looking equally nervous as he let go of her.

"Thanks Kronk. I think I will! If you need me I'll be in the bathroom writing this damned essay in perfect silence." Elsa cursed.

And without another word she grabbed her stuff and marched out the door. The classroom practically shook the moment Elsa slammed the door right behind her. As soon as the dead silence took over, all heads turned and glanced at Jack.

"Oh boy." Jack grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Mrs. Maudie flashed him an irritated look and suddenly Jack expected the worst. "Coach North will definitely be hearing this!" she snapped.

In response, Jack moaned and dropped his head into his hands. Beside him, Ed chuckled hysterically and picked up his own pencil.

* * *

All alone inside the girls' bathroom, Elsa slammed the door to the large stall and let out an irritated huff. This was the last straw. How could he be that stupid?

"Urgh I hate him!" Elsa growled, throwing her books aside and opening her gym bag. Luckily she still had her hockey jersey and an extra pair of leggings that she could change into.

"Who does he think he is?" Elsa asked herself as she untied her sweatshirt and tugged off her stained pants. She could only imagine what he was doing back in detention at the moment. He was probably cracking up with good old Scar or smirking his stupid smirk and remembering how she almost shot through the ceiling.

_God his smirk is probably the worst….no it's his eyes….his stupid icy blue eyes…..no it's probably the…. argh get it together Elsa!_

"Why should I care about him?" she mumbled. When Elsa finally tugged on her leggings and changed into her jersey, she slumped down into the usual corner and opened up her unfinished essay. Casting a glance at her watch, Elsa let out a sigh and began writing.

"What am I supposed to even write about?" she suddenly groaned and threw her head back.

_Curse you Jack Frost!_

* * *

The cold air nipped at Jack's face as he pushed open the doors of the school and marched out. After fifty eight torturous minutes in detention, the senior was finally done for the day. Now all he wanted to do was go home, lie back, and watch some Game of Thrones. Yet as Jack made his way to his truck he suddenly caught sight of a certain blue bug standing on the other side of the lot and he froze.

All he found himself thinking about as he walked out of the detention room was her. God he never saw a sane girl act that vicious before. Pitch was right, this girl was a rhinosaurus...no scratch that she was worse. No scratch that…. she was way worse. Jack could only imagine what she was doing in the girl's bathroom right now. Perhaps she was cursing her heart out and writing all sorts of insults on the walls to let all the anger out.

_Urgh I can't believe I got myself into this mess._ Jack thought with a rub of his forehead as he approached his truck and opened the door.

"What's her problem?" Jack mumbled as he slipped into the front seat and turned on the heater to warm himself. A few minutes later he slipped off his gloves and turned on the radio full volume. Maybe that'll drown the raging Elsa curses that still rang in his head.

"Why should I care about her? I'm only doing this for the money….just for the money." Jack assured himself as he drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The weekend finally came, much to Elsa's relief. She was looking forward to the next two days when she didn't have to walk and look at the faces that belonged to the students of Burgress High. There were no promises though, of not running into a certain silver-haired boy who Elsa wished she could avoid for the rest of eternity.

On Saturday, Elsa stood at the cash register closest to the door when she suddenly noticed Jack leaning against her car and casually smoking a cigarette.

And he didn't seem to be alone.

When Elsa leaned closer she noticed that he was standing in front of her car with Eris, a girl Elsa recognized from school. Elsa frowned and felt herself grow hot as she watched Jack laugh and give Eris a playful wink. Since when did Eris make anyone laugh? Closing the door to the store a little too loudly, Elsa straightened and began to make her way across the parking lot.

_Oh no, there is no way he's going to make any moves in front of my car._ she thought grouchily. As she walked out of the store, Elsa felt her marching turn into a sudden steady walk.

Even though it was the beginning of December, the weather today was not as frigid and cold - leaving Jack to wear a simple dark blue sleeveless vest. For a brief moment Elsa let her eyes take in the sight of his impressive muscles peeking out from underneath his flannel shirt and the twinkle in his eyes. For a moment a weird warm feeling swept through her before her inner survival instincts kicked in.

_Stop it Elsa. He's just another two faced jerk. He's the same guy who ruined your day with detention remember?_

"Hey Snow Queen! How's it going?" Jack's voice broke her thoughts.

Elsa shook her head and frowned, holding her bags close. Jack grinned and stubbed out his cigarette, while Eris gave Elsa a dark glare, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa waited as Eris turned back to Jack and gave him a flirtatious smile. "See you around Frost."

Elsa felt her eyes narrow as Eris turned and strutted away, her tall black stilettos tapping against the sidewalk and her hips swaying. When Eris was out of earshot, Jack turned back to the platinum blonde with an innocent smile.

"Can you please take your disgusting canoodling elsewhere? Some people actually want to get to their cars." Elsa insisted.

"Sorry, the last time I checked this was a public lot." Jack teased, leaning against her car with his arms crossed.

_Well good thing I arrived early._ Elsa thought with a sly smirk. "Are you here to spill your soda on me again?"

"Can a guy be polite and say hi? And you seriously gotta get over that. It wasn't my fault." Jack sassed back.

"Hi, and I don't need to hear any excuses. You and Eris looked pretty tight right here." Elsa returned curtly.

"As beautiful as Eris is I can't see myself with her. Maybe I can get Pitch to go on his first date." Jack suggested.

You? A matchmaker? Ha that's cute. Elsa walked around him and opened the door to her car.

Jack turned around and propped his elbows on the roof. "Nice car, it suites you."

"Are you making fun of me? Cause I clearly know what you all like to call these cars! What were you going to say? That I drive a 'chick' car?" Elsa snapped.

"I hope you bought more of those chill pills I told you about. It looks like you can use one." Jack said and lifted his hands up into the air.

Elsa rolled her eyes and pushed him aside to get in. "You know you really need to be less of a bear."

Jack chuckled. "Okay, and you really need to be less of an Ice Witch….if that's even possible."

He then leaned over and looked into the car. "Admit it, you're not really afraid me of are you?" When he grinned Elsa could not help but stare. His teeth were so pearly and white like freshly fallen snow.

"Me? Afraid of you?" Elsa wanted to laugh. "You're forgetting that I'm not like most people."

"Okay, let's rephrase that. if I'm not scary, then am I devilishly handsome?" Jack purred as Elsa turned on the ignition.

"What do you take me as? Goodbye Mr. Frost." and without another word Elsa turned and began to pull out of the parking lot. Yet just as she was about to back up, a flash of silver pulled up right behind her.

"What the hell?" Elsa cursed and slipped her head out, smacking her head against Jack's.

"Ow!" Jack grimaced.

Elsa, on the other hand, couldn't care less about her head. "Move it creep!" she hollered.

The car stopped and the driver got out. Elsa's grip on the steering wheel tightened as Hans walked around his car with a pleased smirk.

"Well well well, it's nice to see you Elsa." Hans chuckled, waltzing past her and Jack.

"Do you mind?" Elsa hissed.

"Not at all Princess, this spot looks perfect." Hans's smile grew and he twirled his keys in the air.

Shaking her head in growing anger, Elsa turned back to the front. Jack's eyes widened as he watched Elsa turn the gear and her car wheels roll back in reverse. Oh no.

"Uh Elsa what are you…." his voice was cut off as he watched Elsa back up and slam her little bug's rear right into the driver's door of Hans's shiny and spotless car.

The sound of metal crunching and a loud thud filled the air as the cars made contacts with each other. At the sound of the hit, the door to the store flew open and Hans appeared out. Jack remained standing on the sidewalk, biting back his grin.

"You bitch! What the hell did you do?" Hans cried, moving past her and towards his car.

Elsa merely rolled her window down and slipped her head out. "Take your keys and move your ass out of the way Westergaard! Or you'll be driving with no windows next!" she growled. Hans turned to Jack, a look of evident fear on his face.

"Do it!" Jack hissed.

Hans took out his keys and moved past Elsa.

"You'll pay for this bitch!" the auburn shouted as he got in and turned on the ignition.

Satisfied, Elsa leaned back against her seat, a smug victorious grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Oops," she giggled.

* * *

Shaking his head, Jack watched in complete disbelief as Elsa's car pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. A good distance away, Hans was standing by his own car and talking on the phone, his face bright red in anger.

_That girl's definitely no picnic._ Jack concluded as he turned and began to make his way to the grocery store himself. He neared the building and was about to step on the curb when a sudden silver flash caught his eye.

"Huh?" Jack frowned and approached the yellow line that Elsa's car stood by.

Sure enough, when he leaned in, he noticed a simple silver bracelet lying on the snowy road. Leaning over, Jack snatched the bracelet up and held it in his hand. It was pretty simple, with small neatly carved snowflakes along the edge.

With a brief nod, Jack slipped the bracelet into his coat pocket and turned to walk into the store.

* * *

"I'm home!" Elsa announced, opening the front door and throwing her keys into the bowl that stood on the vanity table.

A few seconds later Anna's light footsteps were heard as she skipped down the stairs, dressed in her favorite snowmen pajama pants and sleeping shirt. A terrible bedhead possessed her head and she looked like she was just woken up, judging from her half-opened lids and clumsy steps. Elsa shook her head in disbelief and looked at her watch.

11:00 AM.

Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "Did you buy the ice cream?"

"I thought you wanted face cream so no I didn't…oh no!" Elsa stammered, setting the groceries down on the vanity and stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.

"What's wrong?" Anna frowned as she reached into one of the bags and pulled out a box of Pop-Tarts.

Elsa's head snapped up. "My bracelet! I…it's not here!" she exclaimed.

Terrified Elsa began to look into the bags and all around the area. "No no no!"

"You always wear it. Where would it go?" Anna asked.

"I don't know…I never dropped it…..no no I can't loose it. It's my favorite bracelet, you gave it to me last….no no I can't loose it." Elsa looked like she was about to break down.

Now clearly awake, Anna held up her hands. "Okay keep calm and breathe. You look like you're about to hyperventilate!" Go check your car, maybe you accidentally dropped it there." she insisted.

"You think? Okay I'll go look!" Elsa nodded and snatched up her keys.

Anna began to look at the floor as Elsa turned and approached the door. She threw the door open and all of a sudden her feet froze to the ground and Elsa found herself looking up at Jack. Her hand on the knob tightened and she arched a brow.

"Can I help you?" she questioned.

Behind her, Anna looked surprised beyond belief at the sight of him. Since when did Jack Frost visit anyone?

"You dropped this back at the parking lot." Jack revealed. Elsa's eyes narrowed as Jack fished out a silver bracelet and held it towards her. The moment she saw it, her face lit up like a child's on Christmas, her suspicious frown gone.

"Oh my God!" Elsa breathed, snatching the bracelet and hugging it to her chest.

She looked up and actually forced on a relieved smile. "Thank you….I mean thanks…..I don't know what I would've done without this…"

Jack chuckled and shook his head."Next time don't loose it alright? We don't need the town searched."

Her smile instantly disappeared and Elsa found herself shaking her head. He was just unbelievable! "Whatever, I would've found it myself if I just looked." Elsa huffed, slipping her bracelet back on her wrist.

"That's what they all say." Jack teased.

"Well it's true." Elsa argued, her cheeks turning red. God he was even more intimidating then before.

"So anyway I was thinking since my last drink went allover your nice butt, I thought a latte would be the perfect reward for my generous deed." Jack suggested with a smile.

"Thank you Jack, but it's too bad that I don't do coffee dates. And thank you for your compliment. I do think my butt is quite a sight. Goodbye." Yet before Elsa could reach out and shut the door, Jack moved forward and lodged his elbow between the door and threshold.

"Okay then how about tea and a movie?" he offered.

Elsa rolled her eyes with slight annoyance. "You'll never give up do you? Can't a simple thanks be enough?"

"You really are a witch aren't you? Can't you just for one second get that broomstick out of your ass and have a little fun?" Jack snapped.

"Oooh that's cold!" Anna squeaked behind her sister.

"Excuse me? Spending time with a bad-ass like yourself is definitely how I wanna use my precious time!" Elsa shot back.

Jack lifted his arms up in the air. "You know what? You're more convoluted then I thought you were! I can't believe I wasted half an hour trying to look for this house just because you have to loose the stupidest things like a bracelet!"

"Sorry to have wasted your precious time then!" Elsa growled and slammed the door right into his face, ignorant of the curses behind it. She turned around and prepared to leave when she suddenly collided into a frowning Anna, who stood in place with her arms crossed.

"What was that?" her younger sister exclaimed.

Elsa glanced at her sister in disbelief. "He insulted me!"

"Should I remind you that he also found your bracelet and generously gave it back to you?" Anna reminded in a harsh voice.

"But I..."

Anna pointed a finger at the door. "Go back there and give him a proper thank you. Right. Now."

"Fine." Elsa let out a long sigh and turned back to the door. She opened it and sure enough, Jack was still standing there, arms crossed and frowning. His lips were pressed into a tight, displeased frown and his neck was flushing red.

"What I meant to say was thank you again!" Elsa snapped.

"You're welcome!" Jack hissed.

"No problem!" Elsa shouted.

"Whatever!" Jack shouted back.

"Just forget it!"

"Oh I will!"

"Fine!

"Fine!"

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!" and without anymore thought Elsa shut the door and moved away from it. As she passed her sister Elsa gave her a glare.

"Happy now?" she retorted.

Anna smirked and gave her a small nod. "At least he walked away alive."

Grumbling, Elsa spun around and began to march up the stairs, her fists clenched and pressed firmly to her sides. Anna neared the stairs and sure enough she was able to hear her sister's stream of curses.

"Whatever…why should I care and play Miss. Sincere? He's such a flipping argh! I hate him!"

The sophomore, unable to help herself, covered her mouth to hold back her giggles before she turned and carried her groceries back to the kitchen.

"Oh Elsa."

* * *

Outside, Astrid was just walking along the sidewalk with her English bulldog Stormfly when she suddenly noticed Jack Frost march across the Northlands' front lawn and across the sidewalk.

_Huh, what's he doing over at Elsa's?_ Astrid wondered. Stopping, Astrid tugged at her dog's leash. She was never cared for the latest drama, but this had to be interesting.

"Hey Frost." she greeted.

Jack, on the other hand, ignored her completely and brushed past, his hands in his vest pockets and a scowl on his face. "I can't believe her. I try to be nice and she goes ballistic just like that! How can Anna even be related to that creature?" Jack cursed to himself as he crossed the street and approached his pick-up truck.

Surprised, Astrid only watched as Jack threw open the door to his car and slipped inside. As the truck roared to life and Jack pulled away from the curb, Astrid rolled her eyes down to Stormfly, who met her gaze.

"Well that had to go well." she chuckled.

* * *

"What is this?" Walter exclaimed on the next day.

Elsa sighed and pulled an earphone out of her ear. She was sitting in the lounge, hoping to have some alone time and catch up on _The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest_ when her father marched through the threshold, as red as a tomato. Elsa rolled her gaze up and sure enough her father stood above her, holding the opened envelope and letter.

"Obviously Hans doesn't know where and how to park his car. I'm innocent and I plan to say those exact words during my testimony in court." Elsa explained.

"My insurance doesn't cover PMS Miss. Northland!" Walter cried.

Elsa rolled her eyes and laid her head down on the arm of the couch. "Sorry, then you can tell them I had a seizure. There's no way I'm opening my mouth and apologizing to Mr. Westergaard. I'd rather drink rats' blood mixed with dog urine."

Walter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Does this still have to do with Notre Dame? Because I thought we talked about this." he insisted, while Elsa groaned and set down her book.

"We didn't talk about this. You clearly don't want to talk about it. I told you that I'm set on going to this school. Can't you just accept that like you accepted Mom's decision to…"

"Please don't bring your mother into this." Walter warned, pointing a finger at her.

"Then trust me with this one decision!" Elsa declared.

"I'll trust you when I feel like you are ready to be trusted. And obviously with what happened to that man's car, I'm still unconvinced." Walter said firmly.

"Okay then I'll duct-tape the damage!"

"Duct-tape won't cover Westergaard's car!"

"He's a rich boy, so I think he can handle a little scratch!" Elsa barked back, grabbing her book.

Walter threw his hands up in the air and he stomped into the kitchen."We'll talk about this later!"

"Can't wait!" Elsa called back. Just as Walter was coming in, Anna brushed past him and into the living room. She was dressed to go out yet her face was fuming with anger that Elsa guessed was directed right at her.

She had her phone pressed to her ear and her dark eyes were stormy as they glanced at Elsa. "Okay okay I'll hitch a ride with someone else sheesh. Oh I'll definitely talk to her. Bye Hans."

Elsa arched a brow and looked up at her furious sister, who hung up and marched right into the spot where Walter was seconds ago.

"Don't tell me you trashed Hans's car!" Anna shrieked.

"He deserved it, that's what you get for parking your ass in front of my bug." Elsa answered simply, flipping a page of her book.

"Did you run of out chill pills? Cause I can gladly go and get a new stock for you." Anna offered.

Her older sister looked up and smiled. "Good idea, and fetch me some duct-tape while you're at it. Love you."

Anna growled and stomped back into the kitchen."DADDY!"

* * *

"You want to do WHAT?" Kristoff cried.

He was sitting in his bedroom and reciting German phrases when Hiccup called and told him about the "New Plan".

"I'm gonna host a party next Friday…and since I'm helping you then you're gonna help me on this." Hiccup said calmly on the other line.

"I can't…I never hosted a party. And you…. you're the sheriff's son. Your dad's gonna kill you if he finds out!" Kristoff assured, leaning into his chair. Out of all the crazy schemes Hiccup came up with, this was probably the craziest.

Hiccup chuckled. "No he won't, cause lucky for me he's going out this Friday and won't be back til Saturday morning."

Kristoff let out a weary sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. At his feet, his large scruffy dog Sven looked up, his favorite squeaky carrot clamped in between his teeth. "Is this another crazy scheme to get Jack and Elsa together? Why not go easy and just go on a picnic?"

"A picnic? With those two? That's more convoluted than my idea. No this party's the perfect opportunity to get everyone under the same roof! It's brilliant!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Hiccup I don't know about this…" Kristoff began.

"Oh don't get your scarf in a bunch. Trust me I got everything under control."

"You said the same thing about Operation Detention Date and look where that got us." Kristoff reminded.

He smiled when he heard Hiccup scowl on the other line. "Just come by my place after school on Friday. Oh and I'll need you to scatter some invitations around. Do you think you can do that?"

"If you really want me to."

"Great! Meet me in front of the school tomorrow."

"Can't wait," Kristoff mumbled, hanging up.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On the following Monday right before first period, Jack and Pitch were standing behind Jack's truck as the snow continued to fall in light flurries and other students were just driving in or walking towards the building.

Jack took a deep drag from his cigarette and looked up, suddenly noticing a certain blue bug pull up into a nearby spot. He watched as Elsa got out with her own headphones on and her usual "I hate Mondays" frown on her face. Anna came out after her, cheerful as a springtime bunny.

"Enjoying the view?" Pitch teased, following his gaze.

Jack scowled and turned to his friend. "Are you serious? Look at her! I swear Pitch that girl is beyond insane."

"Right, I saw that look on your face." Pitch chortled.

"If you think I have _any_ interest in that girl then you're wrong. I'm only doing this for the cash. Nothing more….the more dates I get, the more money Pretty Boy's gonna hand over." Jack reminded.

Pitch looked amused. "And how many dates did you actually go on?"

"You really wanna know? Zero. But I'm not giving up that easily. Just you wait. What she needs is to loosen up a bit…have some fun."

"Was it true that she almost strangled you in detention? Ha I wish I was there!" Pitch burst into laughter, prompting Jack to give him a dark glare. Heck he wondered if she was over that.

As Jack grabbed his backpack and stubbed out his cigarette, he was unaware of a red-faced Hans storming up to the two of them.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me Frost?" Hans snarled.

Jack turned to him. "Looks like someone just missed his Monday morning spa-treatment."

"When I waste my money on your ass I expect good results. Got it?" Hans demanded.

"Did you think asking her out was going to be that easy? I hate to break it to you but not everyone has your beautiful sexiness." Jack said with a crude smirk.

Hans let out a dark laugh. "Oh so you think the Ice Bitch trashing my car is your idea of a date? Looks like I'm not the crazy one here."

Pitch smiled and leaned in, whispering into his friend's ear. A few seconds later Jack perked up and he rubbed his chin as Pitch leaned back against his truck.

"Okay then I got a solution. I'm officially increasing my price. Seventy turns to one hundred." he decided.

Hans could only stare at him."What?"

"This chick obviously needs to be tamed. Right Pitch?" Jack smiled at his accomplice.

Hans pulled out a hundred dollar bill and Jack took it with a haughty smirk. "Impress her Frost, and I want good results."

* * *

Later in the day, Hiccup and Kristoff walked into the library where they were told Jack would be. Sure enough, they saw him sitting at one of the farthest tables, his homework scattered, arms crossed, and hoodie over his head as he slept.

"Speak of the devil." Kristoff whispered.

"Go!" Hiccup urged, pushing his friend forward.

"I went last time and got my book drilled! Maybe we should wait until he wakes up." Kristoff protested. The last thing the blonde wanted was to face the boy's wrath yet again.

"And how long do you think that can take?" Hiccup demanded.

Cautious, the two of them approached Jack's hunched figure as quietly as they could. The moment they stood behind him, Hiccup closed his eyes and tapped Jack on the shoulder. Seconds later Jack shot up and the two boys jumped back in fright.

"W-w-what? Is it time to go home yet?" the sleepy senior mumbled, yanking his hood down.

He spun around and frowned at the two intruders. "Can I help you two?"

"You may," Hiccup pushed his blonde friend forward and Kristoff straightened nervously. Even though he stood taller than Jack, he felt like an ant underneath one of Jack's combat boots.

"So how's it…going?" Kristoff asked.

"Do you need something?" Jack grumbled as he gathered his notes.

Knowing that this was not going to get anywhere with Kristoff speaking, Hiccup quickly stepped up and held up his arms in surrender. "Look Jackson…Jack…we know exactly what you're trying to pull of with the Ice Witch."

Jack, on the other hand, grinned mischievously and turned back to them. "Do you now?"

"Yes, and we wanna help." Kristoff added.

"I don't need yours and Fish Bone's help. I have everything under control." Jack assured him. He took out a pack of gum and pulled out a piece, while Hiccup stepped up.

"Look the real reason why we're here is because of this fella." the brunette pointed to Kristoff. "This guy…I know you may think he scares away girls…"

"Hey!" Kristoff gave him a disbelieved glance.

"But really, he has a major, cliché Romeo crush on Anna Northland, who the last time I checked, is related to your Ice Witch." Hiccup announced.

"What's up with this girl does she have chocolate covered boobs or something?" Jack chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"Hey!" Kristoff cried.

"Boys! Shush!" the librarian shushed, popping behind a shelf. The three of them turned away, equally embarrassed.

Hiccup grabbed the chair next to Jack's and sat down. "But here's the thing. Kristoff here...he actually likes Anna, unlike Hans who lets say is only using Anna to satisfy his own….needs per say. I bet Anna's the only one who he hasn't…"

"Okay I think we get it Hiccup." Kristoff cut off with a roll of his eyes.

"Look I'm only in this for the cash. Hans can screw whoever he wants for all I care." Jack insisted, holding up his hands.

"There will be no screwing here." Kristoff pointed.

"Look Jack I don't think we're getting on the same page here. See the thing is that we're only doing this so _Kristoff_ could get Anna, who obviously can't date…." Hiccup explained.

"Unless Elsa dates." both Jack and Kristoff finished wearily.

"Exactly, Hans is just an prop in all of this. We'll make sure he doesn't get anything from Anna." Hiccup said.

Jack rubbed his chin in thought before his lips curled into a mischievous smile. "So you're gonna help me thaw the Ice Witch's frozen heart?"

"We're gonna help you woo her. If you continue solo, she's gonna be graduating college before she finally notices you." Hiccup chuckled, while Jack suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the white haired boy asked.

"Hey we're just your guys. We'll innocently get all the juicy icy scoop on our chick." Hiccup explained, patting Kristoff on the back.

"I'll think about it." Jack turned to Kristoff and then Hiccup. The two boys nodded and Hiccup stood up.

"Oh and I don't think you got one yet." Hiccup added.

Jack watched as Hiccup retrieved an invitation from his backpack and handed it to him."A party?" he questioned, his smile growing.

"Hope you can make it." Hiccup grimaced. Jack nodded and walked towards the library doors, his head bowed as he read over the invitation. Once he was gone, Hiccup smiled and turned to Kristoff.

"Step One complete. Step two- take action. We need you to interrogate the younger sister. I'll do the rest." he whispered to Kristoff as they headed towards the door.

Kristoff nodded. "Got it."

* * *

"So I was thinking that we could go see a movie this afternoon. You've been studying way too hard lately." Hans offered during the last passing period of the day.

Anna sighed and tugged on one of her braids. "I wish I could Hans, but Daddy…"

"Might find out? C'mon Anna he won't know a thing. Your sister can't tell on you can she?" Hans declared with a slight frown.

"She wouldn't. Elsa may be lots of things but she's not a tattle tale!" Anna protested with a firm shake of her head.

"Good, then if you don't like the movies how about I take you to a party this Friday?" Hans smiled and leaned closer into her.

Anna giggled and looked up at him, her finger twirling the end of her left braid. "I'd love to go to a party with you."

Hans smiled in growing satisfaction. "Great!"

"Hey Anna, ready for German?" Anna blinked and Hans looked over his shoulder at the blue Kristoff.

Anna quickly ducked under Hans' arm. "Um sure Kristoff, I…you met Hans right?" the sophomore gestured to Hans, who smiled pleasantly and held out a hand.

"No I don't think we've met before…it's Calvin right?" he assumed.

"Kristoff." Kristoff fought the urge to roll his eyes as he took Hans's outstretched hand. Was it really that hard to remember his name? Anna smiled and looked from Hans to Kristoff innocently, unaware of the surprising tension in the air.

"Well we'd love to chat but schoolwork calls. Let's go Kristoff. I'll talk to you later Hans. Bye!" Anna waved cheerfully and the two of them turned and began to make their way down the hall.

Hans could only shake his head at the sight and lean against the locker.

* * *

"Can you believe it Kristoff? Hans just asked me out to a party this Friday!" Anna squealed in delight on their way to the library. She did not take notice of Kristoff's uncomfortable silence since they departed from Hans.

"What party?" Kristoff lied as they sat down.

"Well Hiccup is having a party this Friday at his house! Haven't you seen the flyers?" Anna reached into her purse and pulled out a light pink piece of paper. She handed it to Kristoff, who looked it over.

"Not really, so…do you wanna go to this party?" he asked.

Anna nodded, her braids falling over her shoulders. "I really really want to go. But of course you know the rules. I can't go unless Elsa goes, and I doubt I can convince her to do anything anymore. Hans is really nice but Elsa can never seem to see it." she sounded defeated as she played with the rim of her soda can.

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah we're still taking it slow with Frost."

"You gotta admit they look perfect for each other. They're both uncontrollable and stubborn. It's like convoluted Jelsa in a way." Anna laughed. Kristoff smiled and suddenly remembered Hiccup's order.

_Get the most juicy scoop outta the chick's sister. No one knows Elsa better than the innocent Anna. _

Quickly Kristoff leaned back into his chair, trying to appear causal. "So…has Elsa ever you know…went out with a guy?"

Anna shrugged and took a sip of soda. "Oh yeah there were some guys, but they didn't last long. You see Elsa's really selective when it comes to boys. I think she stopped caring about them during sophomore year. Something happened but she never told me what."

Kristoff leaned in. "How about music? I reckon she's probably a crazy KISS fan." he chuckled.

"There's where you're wrong my friend. See that's one thing that Elsa can't stand. She hates heavy metal bands and teen boy bands. Do you wanna know who's her absolute favorite?" Anna whispered.

"Rod Stewart?" Kristoff teased.

"Who? No no it's actually this Broadway singer who starred in that one _Wizard of Oz_ musical….Adele Dazeem?" Anna crinkled her nose in confusion, which made Kristoff laugh.

"Seriously? I'm sorry but that was just awful. It's Idina Menzel. My mom's a huge fan of _Wicked._"

"Urgh does it matter? And now I hear her listening to an Imagines Dragons. I don't know what's worse."

"Idina Menzel huh? Okay this is great! What else?" Kristoff pressed.

Anna raised a brow in suspicion. "Um should I be concerned? Are you seriously asking me to go and knock on the door that opens to my sister's mysterious life?"

"Look Jack doesn't know anything about Elsa except that she's probably more complicated than he is. We need to help him through enemy lines here. Can we count you in?" Kristoff whispered, causing Anna to sigh.

"Okay fine, we'll go after school. Let's pray she's got her therapy hockey session today so the coast will be clear."

* * *

"This is it." Anna announced, approaching the closed white door that belonged to her sister. Kristoff strolled behind her, glancing around the empty house.

"C'mon!" Anna waved, opening the door and hustling him in.

Kristoff followed after her and into the bedroom. Sure enough, Anna was not kidding when she mentioned Elsa's love for _Wicked_. Hung up on one of the dark blue walls was a large poster of the musical with autographs scribbled everywhere. On another wall there was a picture of Idina Menzel as Elphabea, along with a few impressive snowflake sketches that were framed. A blue lava lamp glowed on Elsa's surprisingly neat desk as well as a huge stack of books from Stephen King, James Patterson, and Stieg Larrson. When Kristoff turned to Anna, he noticed that she was kneeling beside Elsa's bed and pulling at a secret bottom drawer.

"She'd kill me if she found out about this." Anna whispered, turning around and holding up a small blue box. She took off the lid and began to rummage through the contents.

"Bucket lists, hate-lists, old photographs, old concert tickets…ah ha! Here we go!" Anna perked up and pulled out a pair of silky midnight blue panties trimmed in white. Kristoff flushed at the sight and Anna rolled her eyes with a playful smile.

"Don't tell me you never saw a girl's panties before."

"What does this tell us exactly?" Kristoff asked.

"Uh that she wants some lucky boy to see these in the future." Anna assured him.

"Why the lace and frills?"

"Apparently lace can really turn a guy on. Not like I know of course." Anna giggled, setting the panties back into the box.

Curious, Kristoff reached into the box and withdrew a small crinkled picture that was tucked in between a cluster of other pictures held together with a rubber band.

"Hey Anna look at this!" he exclaimed when he suddenly realized what he was holding. Anna shrugged indifferently and took the photo from him.

"What is it….holy cow!" Anna suddenly squealed as she squinted at the picture.

"Look at this!" a huge smile stretched across Anna's face as she moved closer to Kristoff and held out the picture in front of them. Kristoff leaned in and looked over her shoulder.

"That can't be….can it?" Kristoff's eyes grew as they both starred down at a photo of two small, thin children standing on what looked like to be an ice rink.

The little girl's platinum blonde braid fell over her shoulder and she wore a short sparkly blue dress, white tights, and figure skates. What struck Kristoff and Anna surprised though was the huge grin on her face as she embraced the equally happy little boy dressed in an oversized Burgress Bulldogs hockey jersey and hockey skates. The boy wore his hat over his hair yet his dark brown bangs peeked out and covered his forehead. He was grinning big yet there was a small gap in between his teeth.

"Oh my gosh do you know who this is?" Anna stammered, covering her mouth to hold back her future giggles.

"It's Elsa and Jack….they knew each other before? But…wow." Kristoff chuckled, surprised at the realization.

"I know! Who'd knew? And look at all the little hearts she drew around them!" Anna sighed dreamily before turning to Kristoff. "Do you know what this means?"

"That they might've been….."

"Yes! There's no denying it! They were clearly in love before and now they can be again! This is perfect!" Anna declared, pressing the picture to her chest.

"Yeah, it is." Kristoff smiled at the excited look that crossed her face and the twinkle in her eyes.

Anna turned to him and they held a steady gaze before the strawberry blonde cleared her throat. Kristoff blinked, suddenly aware of what a creep he must look like and instead ran a hand through his hair. He was about to open his mouth and speak when the ringtone "What Makes You Beautiful" began to play in the background.

Anna blushed and Kristoff cleared his throat as Anna fumbled her phone out and checked the screen. An excited smile lit her face and Kristoff felt himself smile at the way her freckles stood out and her eyes twinkled. It was suddenly hard not to just reach out and kiss her right there.

"It's Hans! I gotta take this." Anna turned and answered the call. "Hi Hans! Yes I'm at home. What's up?" her voice was high and excited.

Kristoff frowned and rolled his eyes as the auburn's name was mentioned.

"Yes I'm at home doing homework. Wanna come….oh okay…I get it. Okay see you tomorrow, bye." Anna hung up and turned to the blonde, prompting Kristoff to turn his frown upside down.

"Sorry about that, so do you wanna go study German downstairs?" Anna asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Kristoff nodded quickly and stood up just as Anna slipped the photo and her phone into her sweater pocket. He tried to mask his discomfort as he watched her bounce happily out of the room.

"Sure." he sighed and followed after her, his hands buried in his jeans pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You gotta be kidding me. Since when does the Ice Witch doodle hearts on anything?" Hiccup exclaimed to Kristoff as they drove through the crowded streets of downtown Burgress.

Neon signs brightened a few shop windows and the streetlamps lit the blocks with a dim glow. The sidewalk cracks were trimmed in silvery ice and the air was cold and nipped at their noses. Cars honked and sped right past them and Kristoff could only wonder when they'll actually reach their destination. When they eased to a rusty stop in front of a red light, they stopped right next to two bikers that were also standing. They both gave the pair an odd glance before the biker with a hook hand chuckled.

"Nice bike!" he snorted. Kristoff face palmed himself when they finally took off.

"Hey at least we got some information. It was better than seeing Elsa's drawers." Kristoff assured his friend when they were far away enough to resume talking.

"What color were they?" Hiccup smirked as he stopped Toothless and turned off the engine. Kristoff jumped off before anyone else could spot him.

"Let's just get this over with." the blonde sighed and looked up at the small gray building where Jack told them to meet him. From what they heard it was one of the few places in Burgress that Jack liked to hang out.

"Hey look at this way! We're going to a live gym. Just wait til my dad hears about this." Hiccup insisted.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and the two of them slipped in. As they walked through Kristoff gulped and avoided the strange glares some of the visitors were given him and especially the smaller boy next to him.

Tall, towering men with impressive muscles and tattoos flashed them large frowns as they passed. Sweat mixed with cologne and faint cigarette smoke lingered in the air. In one area, two huge men who looked identical to one another were doing sit-ups. Another guy was furiously throwing punches at a mini punching bag while another guy was practicing in the air.

"Hey kid! Wanna be my dumbbell for today?" Hiccup yelped when one of the Stabbington twins grabbed him in a chokehold.

"He's good!" Kristoff grabbed Hiccup and pulled him back. "By the way do you know where we can find Jack Frost?"

One of the brothers, the one with a huge eye patch spit on the mat and wiped his face. "Yeah he's over there." he answered, pointing behind him.

"Thanks! Let's go Hiccup!" Kristoff forced on a smile before grabbing Hiccup and pulling him along. They began to move deeper through the gym towards the very back mats.

"So this is what a real gym looks like." Kristoff murmured, seemingly unamused.

"I know right? Nothing like the smell of sweat and tough guys!" Hiccup chortled. Kristoff ignored his dry humor and continued on.

They found Jack in a lone corner and practicing his punches. His gloves hands were but a blur as he kept throwing endless strikes at the foam dummy. Pitch sat nearby, playing with his phone and stealing a smoke from his electronic cigarette. He looked up and grinned, making Hiccup and Kristoff shudder.

"Visitors!" he announced.

Jack stopped and turned to them. He smirked and turned to Pitch, holding out his hands. "Help me out of these." he ordered. Pitch pulled off his gloves and Jack turned to a chair and snatched up a water bottle.

"Can you get me a towel?" Jack turned to his friend, who nodded and turned to leave.

Shaking his head, Jack slumped down in the chair and took a swig. "So I figure you guys came here with news."

"Yeah, Kris has it all covered about our very mysterious girl. Don't you Kris?" Hiccup teased. Jack turned to him and Kristoff cleared his throat. Before he could speak Hiccup cut in.

"Just one more thing. Are you supposed to box with no liver?" he asked. Jack gave him a funny look and Kristoff nudged him in the ribs.

"First thing's first…Elsa hates smokers. So the cigarettes have to go." Kristoff held out his hand. Jack sighed loudly and took out his pack from his sweats pocket. When he looked up, Kristoff arched a brow and he pulled out his electronic cigarette as well.

"It won't even affect her." Jack protested.

"Just for now." Kristoff assured calmly.

"And it looks like we got a problem…Elsa has a distinct taste in…pretty boys." Hiccup said in a slow voice. Kristoff face-palmed himself, while Jack gave him a long look before he raised his brows.

"What are you saying?" he exclaimed.

When Kristoff and Hiccup said nothing, Jack gestured at himself. "You think I'm not a pretty boy?"

Kristoff blushed and Hiccup quickly raised his hands. "No no you're very pretty! Isn't he Kris? He's a very pretty guy!"

"Oh yeah I um…wow sexy….not that I'm interested!" A very red Kristoff nodded and Jack smiled, crossing his arms behind his head.

Kristoff then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a list that Anna gave him. "Here's more info. Apparently she's a major chocoholic, she loves Idina Menzel, and her favorite books are psychological thrillers."

"So I'm supposed to buy her a heart-shaped box of chocolates and listen to some Broadway chick? You obviously never asked this girl out for a coffee." Jack chuckled as he swept his hair from his face.

"Okay how about this? She's got this habit of going to the ice rink later in the day to practice. How about you visit her? You used to play right?" Hiccup asked.

Jack sighed heavily and grabbed his car keys and backpack. Hiccup and Kristoff couldn't help but smile at the reluctance on the white-haired boy's face. Suddenly Hiccup remembered something and he stepped forward.

"Oh and she might be wearing lace panties! In case you're interested!" Hiccup said, while Kristoff groaned and covered his face with his hand.

* * *

There was no practice today, yet that did not seem to bother Elsa as she skated around the ice-rink in her oversized Burgress Bulldogs sweatshirt and yoga pants. She held her hockey stick and moved the puck past a few teen skaters and mothers who were teaching their children.

She loved being alone on the ice, it was the perfect getaway from the rest of the world and there was something about being on the ice that comforted her. Pushing her bangs from her forehead, Elsa moved her hockey stick on the ice and when she skated to the net, she swung back and fired. The sound of the puck bouncing into the net filled the air and a smile appeared on the girl's face at her strike.

"I knew I'd somehow find you here!"

Elsa stopped and groaned silently at the all-to-familiar voice. She turned around and sure enough, Jack stood at the nearest stand, watching her with interest.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Last time I checked this was a public arena, unless her Royal Iciness made a private reservation." Jack mocked with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't make this stick go somewhere you don't want it go buddy." Elsa hissed. He never seemed to stop did he?

"That's why I plan on staying right here where it's safe. So there's no practice today?" Jack asked as he leaned over and watched Elsa do a smooth figure eight.

"Coach had to go to his Tolstoy book club. If you're planning to ask me out again then can you just get it over with?" Elsa asked, striking the puck into the net.

"Who says I came here to ask you out?" Jack asked.

"Then why are you here? Don't you usually hang around with Pitch and your beloved cigarettes at this time?" Elsa frowned and skated over to him. She leaned against her hockey stick and arched a brow.

"Unfortunately Pitch bailed out on me. And I'll have you know I stopped." Jack announced.

A sarcastic smile appeared on Elsa's lips. "Really? You?" Somehow she couldn't seem to believe it.

"Yeah apparently I read that you can get black lungs."

"And hell of a lot more. Well….since you're already here…do you wanna come onto the ice and help me practice? I've been doing the same moves for a while now." Elsa admitted.

Did he just hear her correctly? Jack's eyes widened before he smiled. "Are you serious?"

Elsa smirked and skated to the stands, a second hockey stick in her gloved hand. "Let's see what you're made of Frost."

* * *

"So what made you so interested in hockey? I remember you were a preppy figure skater before you became the Ice Witch." Jack said. He had the puck and Elsa was trying to steal it by trying to dodge past him and swipe it away.

"I'm surprised you still remember." Elsa actually smiled at the few times they used to come across each other at the ice rink back when they were still kids.

Back then Jack was a thin scrawny boy who loved to skate rings around Elsa, who always seemed to find herself on the ice at the same time he was. She'd always yell at him for making her dizzy and Jack would always tease about her "twinkle toes"

Jack laughed. "My mom still has that one picture of us in one of her scrapbooks."

"Seriously? I remember she took it right after that night when there was a big game and the winter ice show. That's why we were all dressed up." Elsa reminded.

"Yeah I still remember that. We watched each other's events…and then bickered about who looked better." Jack smiled. They both fell into an awkward silence before Elsa cleared her throat and straightened.

"You're forgetting about one little detail there Frost." She crinkled her nose playfully and gave him a haughty smirk.

"And what's that?" Jack asked.

Elsa crossed her arms. "That I ended up punching you right in the face when we left the rink because I saw you flirting with Rapunzel Summers, my arch enemy that time. She ended up taking MY trophy."

"I never thought you could pull such a stunt. Good thing your dad pulled you off." Jack chuckled, brushing a hand across his nose where the blonde apparently aimed and fired.

"And I stopped talking to you ever since." Elsa pointed out.

"Admit it, you Elsa Northland, were jealous." Jack teased.

Elsa let out a dry laugh. "I was ten years old. People change you know." she shook her head. Jack laughed and Elsa found herself smiling as they stopped and stood on the ice.

"So what made you stop figure skating? Sophomore year I mean?" Jack asked curiously, leaning against his stick.

"Life was getting out of hand. After everything went out of control with my life…I don't know…I guess ice-skating became too girly for me. With hockey, you can just let it go. It lets me channel out all the anger I feel." Elsa breathed. She stood and brushed her hair from her face.

Jack frowned and stopped. He snatched the puck up and handed it to her. The girl took it with a small smile.

"And you? I didn't think you'd still play hockey Mr. Bad Ass." Elsa teased.

"You know I always loved it. But after you started hockey my own life was becoming…complicated for me and I sort of stopped for a while." Jack revealed.

"Really? You used to be such a little Show-Off, twirling all those circles around me during practice."

"Used to."

Elsa stopped and watched him skate around the empty rink. "What happened?" she asked curiously.

Jack froze and stiffened as Elsa moved past him and turned towards the net.

"It was my dad." Jack answered, turning towards her.

Elsa looked up and noticed the solemn look on his face and she became confused. "Your dad?"

Jack sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Did…did something happen between the two of you?" Elsa asked. When she was younger she remembered seeing Jack and his father skate at the ice rink all the time. They were so happy on the ice.

Jack skated around her and went for the puck. "He died when I was sixteen. He was driving home in a blizzard and his car flipped." he said in a voice that was just barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have asked." Elsa apologized. She figured that he probably hated mentioning it in fear that it'd trigger back memories. She knew she hated it when someone brought up her mother's leaving.

Jack shrugged and forced on a lopsided smile. "My dad was the one who taught me how to skate and play. I guess his death took a huge toll on me. Now it's just me, my mom, and sister."

Elsa could only watch as he flipped the puck in his hands before dropping it and pushing it towards her.

"And you? What's your story for becoming so cold towards everyone?" Jack suddenly asked. Elsa tensed and crossed her arms over her stick.

"I don't like to talk about it either. All I really tell people is that my mom walked out on us when I was a sophomore and things just spiraled out of control after that." she looked up, noticing Jack watch her from the net. "What?"

"Nothing, life can really be a huge bucket of shit sometimes." Jack chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"You have no idea Frost. There's a mantra I sometimes use to hide everything: just conceal don't feel, don't let it show." Elsa explained.

"Conceal don't feel, don't let it show. Hey I like it." Jack chuckled.

"Thanks." Elsa could not help but smile at him as she positioned her stick. She struck it across the ice and Jack caught it easily.

"C'mon you hit like a little kid!" Jack exclaimed.

"I don't think you want to see my game-side! It can get ugly." Elsa insisted with a wink. She shrugged and positioned herself.

"Do you think I'm seriously….WHOA!" Jack cried as the puck flew straight at him.

The senior had just three seconds to duck the blow that would've struck him straight in the face. Once the puck wheezed above his head and right into the net, he straightened and suddenly stumbled right into the net, getting tangled in the process and landing hard on his butt.

"Hey!" When Jack pushed the net back he noticed Elsa standing in front of him, a victorious grin on her face and a hand on her slender hip.

"Sorry, you've been warned." Elsa choked back a laugh at the sight of his fallen body.

"It's not funny! You almost sliced that puck right through my face!" Jack exclaimed, struggling to catch his breath and get over his surprise.

"I'm not laughing!" Elsa insisted in defense.

She skated over to him and smiled. "Are you really okay? I can get you…an ice pack if anything hurts." she smiled and brought a hand to her mouth to cover her giggles.

Jack tried to smile yet failed. Dang she was impossible. If it weren't for her laughter, he would've cursed the daylights out of her.

"I didn't think you'd get this tough." Jack groaned instead and fell back against the net. He draped an arm over his eyes and suddenly heard Elsa's skate over to him. He removed his arm and smiled up at her twinkling eyes and mischievous grin.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Thanks for stopping by. Now I know how good I really am." Elsa teased, pushing her braid back over her shoulder.

"Good? More like vicious. Good God if it's not with the fist then it's with a stupid puck." Jack grumbled.

He sat up and rubbed a hand across his face, trying to cover his own amused smile. Elsa turned and began to hurry across the ice, her laughter trailing behind her. Lifting his eyes, Jack smirked and decided to get back at her.

"You know I don't know if I should say this but you look quite sexy in that outfit!" he called after her. Nearby, a few skaters heard his remark and snickered.

Elsa's speed picked up and suddenly she felt herself slam right into the wall with a startled thud. This time Jack was the one who fell back in laughter.

"JACK!"

"Oops." Jack bit his lips and pushed himself up from the ground. He skated over to her just as Elsa dropped her arms on the ice. Once the stars disappeared, Elsa blinked up and noticed Jack looking down at her.

"What did you say?" she fired back, her face turning bright red. Did the puck really miss his head?

The look on Jack's face was genuine as he held out an arm. The girl took it and he pulled her up.

"Come to Hiccup's party with me! That's how you can make it up to me! And consider it an official truce from the last fight that was completely not my fault." Jack decided.

Shaking her head, Elsa brushed the ice from her clothes and cursed at the aching in her butt. "You never give up do you?"

She turned back and began to untie her skates. Jack grimaced and watched as Elsa bent over, her back at him and her nicely curved butt high in the air.

_Whoa settle down Frost. You don't need more pucks fired at you._

"So was that a yes?" he asked, clearing his throat and leaning against his stick.

"No." Elsa answered over her shoulder. She straightened and began to climb out of the rink, still wincing at the throbbing ache in her butt.

"So was that a no?" Jack called behind her.

"No!" Elsa rolled her eyes sarcastically, moving away from the rink and into the stands.

"I'll pick you up at 9:30 then!" Jack smiled and fell back against the wall with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Don't over-excite yourself!"

* * *

Smiling, Anna approached by Elsa's door and let herself in. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe. Her sister was sitting at her desk and doing her homework. Her back was turned to her and she had one earphone slipped in.

"So how was practice today?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"Normal." Elsa answered curtly, not taking her eyes off her assignment.

Anna rolled her eyes and stepped further into Elsa's bedroom. She flopped down on the edge of Elsa's neatly made bed and grabbed her sister's favorite stuffed snowman named Olaf. "Was Astrid there?"

"No, she had to work."

A thoughtful silence filled the air before Anna cocked her head to the side. "Really…so you were all alone?" a sly smile played on Anna's face at the sight of Elsa tensing in her seat.

"Don't you have homework you have to do?"

"Already finished it." Anna chirped.

"Then how about you let me finish mine?" Elsa suggested. Another time Elsa would not mind her sister sitting in her bedroom. But tonight she had a feeling that Anna came here on a mission to snoop.

"Aren't you such a grouch? Did you run into Frost again?" Anna guessed with a giggle.

Elsa's grip on her pencil tightened and she rolled her eyes. "That's none of your business, maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

"Oh c'mon Elsa we're sisters. This should be normal – having one-on-one girl talks about our crushes." Anna insisted.

"Let me point out three mistakes with that statement. Number One – Jack is definitely not my crush. Number Two - You're forgetting we're very two different girls. And Number Three - As much as I love you Anna, I have absolutely no interest in hearing about Horny Hans." Elsa reminded.

"He's not horny. He's a polite boy who actually asked me out to Hiccup's party this Friday." Anna announced happily. Elsa straightened abruptly and slowly turned around in her chair to face Anna.

"Can you repeat that?" her knuckles turned while at her tight grip on her chair.

"Hans asked me out to Hiccup's party this Friday."

"Why?" Elsa seethed, feeling her icy fury build up inside her. What right did that pathetic excuse for a Prince Charming have to sweep her sister away like that?

"Uh because it's actually normal to have a guy who likes a girl ask her out to the party." Anna pointed out.

"And you said yes?" Elsa exclaimed in complete disbelief.

"Yes, and I don't care what anyone says. I'm going to this, I'll climb out the window if I have to." Anna announced firmly. Elsa watched her sister stand up and walk boldly out of the bedroom. Once Anna was gone, Elsa turned back to her homework.

"Urgh why me?" she groaned, dropping her head on her desk.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"This is it!"

Anna smiled and stepped back from her life-size mirror. She stood in a casual olive green skirt that reached to her knees, a tight deep green blouse with a low-cut neckline, and black heels. Her hair was in a neat French braid that twisted at the back of her head and a green matching ribbon was tied into the strawberry blonde. She lifted her chin and made sure her necklace wasn't crooked and she gave a final nod of approval.

"You look adorable." Rapunzel bounced beside her.

"Thanks! And so do you." Anna giggled and grabbed her handbag. "Let's go."

The two girls walked out of the bedroom just as Elsa was coming out of hers with her nose buried in her book. Anna stopped abruptly and starred at the plain dark purple blouse and tight teal jeans Elsa wore. Her sister's long hair was pulled back in a neat bun and accessorized with only a light blue headband. Anna and Rapunzel exchanged a silent glance.

"Aren't you getting dressed?" Anna finally asked.

"For what?" Elsa's eyes remained on her page.

"Hiccup's party." Anna reminded.

Elsa raised one hand. "Hey you said you're going by yourself. I want no part in this charade."

Her sister rolled her eyes and brushed past her. "Fine!"

"Fine. Good luck getting past Dad." Elsa mumbled, turning around and going back into her room.

* * *

Slowly and steadily Anna began to tiptoe down the stairs with Rapunzel behind her. When they reached the bottom, they noticed Walter sitting on the couch with the newspaper in front of him and luckily his back facing them. Anna turned back to her friend and gestured on.

"C'mon!" she mouthed.

Rapunzel nodded and they began to tiptoe past him. He still didn't make a single movement, which relieved the girls and prompted them to continue onward.

"You should've used the window." Walter suddenly spoke up.

Anna and Rapunzel straightened as Walter turned and stood from his seat. "And may I ask where you two are going?"

"We're meeting up with some friends for a movie." Anna announced with her best smile.

"Oh and where are you planning to sit? In the back with the rest of the couples?" Walter asked with a smirk. Rapunzel blushed beet red while Anna rolled her eyes.

"Okay it's actually an innocent house party." she assured him.

"And Hell is just a sauna. No one's going anywhere tonight."

Anna crossed her arms with a disbelieved pout. "This is so unfair."

"I'm doing you a huge favor, you should be thanking me." Walter declared, grabbing his newspaper.

As he walked back to the couch, he noticed Elsa walking down the stairs. "Do you know anything about this party?" he pressed.

Elsa looked up from her page and shook her head.

Scowling, Anna marched behind her sister. "Yes she does! She knew about it!"

Elsa on the other hand, remained composed and focused on her book. "Please leave me out of this."

"People expect me to be there. Hans is waiting. How do you think he'll feel if I don't show up?"

"Is this the same Hans whose car was bumped by your sister? Good grief what's so special about this boy?" Walter asked. Rapunzel gave him a mute shrug. Anna opened her mouth to answer when Elsa suddenly cut her off.

"Absolutely nothing." the blonde answered, receiving a roll of the eye from her younger sister.

"If Elsa's not going then you're not going, whether Hans is there or not." Walter announced finally, settling back down on the couch.

Anna began to fume. She spun around and marched up to her sister, who was just taking out a piece of chocolate to eat. "Why can't you just forget about your life as a depressed hermit for once and think about others for a change?"

Elsa crossed her arms. "Define depressed."

"Well let me just point out that Hiccup's party doesn't qualify." Anna said.

On the couch, Walter frowned. "Sheriff Stoick's son? That Hiccup?"

Elsa chuckled. "What other Hiccup is there?"

"Huh I didn't think that kid had it in him to host a house party." Walter said, looking quite amused.

Sighing, Anna turned and walked over to her sister. Moving away from Rapunzel and their father, she gripped Elsa's shoulders and gave her sister a desperate look.

"Can you for just tonight forget about being the Ice Witch for once and just be my sweet sister? Please? It's only for today!" Anna begged softly.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and she felt Anna's hands squeeze her harder. "Please? For me? I'll do anything, even hand over my candy stash. Think about all that smooth, delicious, creamy chocolate." Anna pouted her lips and batted her lashes.

Her sister gave her a long tortured look before she rolled her eyes. She could never resist her sister's ridiculous puppy pout, nor her sister's prized candy stash. Damn it Anna always knew how to bribe her.

"Fine! I'll go." Elsa decided.

Anna let out a squeal and threw her arms around her. Just as Elsa thought it couldn't get any worse, Rapunzel bowled behind her and she was crushed in between the two squealing girls.

"But just this once! And you better keep your promise! I want the whole stash in my room by the end of tonight!" Elsa demanded.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Anna giggled.

"I can't believe this!" Walter groaned. The girls pulled apart and Anna fixed her blouse with a large smile. Elsa huffed and crossed her arms, clearly un-amused.

"It's only a party Daddy. I can assure you Hans will be the perfect gentleman." Anna assured him.

Walter gave her a long look before he stood up and walked over towards a trunk. "I want you to wear the sling."

Anna's face changed from happy and flushed to pale and horrified. "Oh no!" She shook her head. "No Daddy please don't. What'll Hans think? Please don't do this to me."

"He'll stay away." Elsa guessed as Walter returned with an ugly baby sling completed with a fake baby tucked inside. Anna held up her arms helplessly as her father strapped it on. Nearby, Rapunzel looked mortified, while Elsa smiled wide. She only wished she had a camera to capture the depressed look on Anna's face.

"Just for five minutes." Walter said.

"Mr. Northland don't you think that's a little extreme?" Rapunzel asked. Elsa nudged her in the ribs and struggled not to laugh at the sight of her sister.

"I'm perfectly aware of what I'm getting myself into." Anna insisted loudly as Rapunzel handed her purse over.

"Just listen to me this once Anna. If you ever think about kissing this hunk I want you to imagine yourself nine months forward, in the hospital, cursing this Prince Charming and waiting for Junior to come out!" Walter exclaimed.

"Good grief Dad! You're so unbalanced. Maybe you need the night out more than I do!" Anna said as Elsa approached the three of them, holding her bag.

"We're going!" she announced. Walter turned from Anna and to his oldest, who knew what he was going to say. Elsa crossed her arms expectantly.

"No drugs. No drinking. No stripping. No piercings. No tattoos. No smoking. No tickling. No Truth or Dare. No twerking. No groping. No kissing. No fondling. No voodoo magic. No animal sacrificing. And ABSOLUTELY NO GOING INTO A ROOM WITH A BOY NO MATTER HOW CUTE HIS BUTT IS." Walter listed.

He suddenly flushed and turned away. "Crap I'm giving them ideas."

"Yes sir." Elsa smiled and turned to the door.

Yet when she turned the knob and pulled it open, Elsa was surprised when a body fell right through the threshold with a cry.

"What the…" Elsa rolled her eyes down and sure enough she caught Jack's glance as he blinked up at her from the ground. Leaning against the door, the blonde smiled haughtily.

"Haven't you ever realized how every time we're together, one of us has to be on the ground?" she asked.

Jack gave her a large smile in greeting. "And haven't you realized that it's always you?" and in seconds he sprung up and brushed down the powdery snow from his clothes.

Elsa on the other hand, felt her eyes widening at his appearance. He was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt, a black jacket, dark gray skinny jeans, and converse. A silver watch was draped around his wrist and a whiff of good-smelling cologne hung around him. Elsa's grip on the knob weakened and her heart fluttered. She didn't want to admit it but he looked…hot. And obviously his additional Jack Frost smile and twinkling blue eyes did little to ease the flip-flop of her belly.

After a single blink though, Elsa returned to reality. What was he doing here again? "What are you…"

"9:30 right? And oh look! Right on time! It must be the first." Jack grinned, eyeing his watch.

Elsa gave an irritated huff. "I hope you didn't bring your tank. We're carrying two excited girls wearing skirts." she murmured, nodding towards Anna and Rapunzel.

"That's exactly who I bought. And speaking of…. is that a baby?" Jack gasped, his eyes growing humongous at the sight of Anna.

"C'mon!" Elsa groaned, grabbing his arm and pulling him out. Anna grudgingly followed behind them with Rapunzel giggling beside her.

* * *

While the four of them were on their way to the party, Kristoff and Hiccup were standing in Hiccup's room, getting ready as well. They spent the entire rest of the day decorating the house and getting all the refreshments and, to Kristoff's disbelief, supply of beer. The blonde never considered himself a social butterfly, but if this was a way to get him closer to Anna, then he was ready.

As Hiccup fixed his dark brown shirt, Kristoff pulled on an expensive and tight leather jacket with a huff. Leave it to Hiccup to help him dress for a party. All Kristoff planned on wearing was a nice dress shirt and jeans, but Hiccup just had to step over the boundaries and he ended up being forced to buy an expensive leather jacket that made the blonde look like he just jumped out of Grease.

"So how many people did you actually invite to this house party?" Kristoff asked gruffly.

"Uh….the whole Burgress student body maybe. You say free beer and they come stampeding." Hiccup picked up a bottle of gel and looked at the description. "What the heck….is this in Norse?"

"Do you seriously think Anna will show up? I mean she is a sophomore and you know how crazy these parties can get."

"Remember what I told you about that girl, she's desperate. And have you forgotten our plan? You clearly want to talk and get to know Anna more. Why not a good old house party? Look can you stop thinking about your love life and let me think about mine!" Hiccup groaned.

"Is Astrid gonna be here?" Kristoff asked.

"What do you think? Snotlout's picking her up and driving her here. How do I look?" Hiccup threw a scarf over his neck and flexed his muscles.

"Like my great Uncle Jimmy. Loose the scarf and put some cologne on. You're starting to sweat!" Kristoff scowled. He grabbed his watch and threw it over his wrist. "Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In no time, Hiccup's driveway and street was starting to overcrowd with cars. The moment the vehicles stopped, the doors flew open and teenagers flew out like bees from a hive. Even though it was lightly snowing, girls walked towards the house in skimpy short skirts, while their dates bounced and whooped in glee at the idea of coming to a party.

"Oh my gosh I'm so excited! To think this is my first ever house party!" Anna squealed as Jack helped her out of the truck.

Elsa looked across the lawn at the full, loud house and sighed, her displeasure clearly visible. _To think I could be back home and curled up with a good book._

"This is gonna suck." the blonde admitted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on it's not gonna be that bad. Your date's perfect!" Anna giggled, coming up beside her. Elsa forced on a crooked smile as she allowed Anna to pull her towards the house.

"Jack's not my date." she declared.

"Okay then you definitely got a good-looking friend there. I gotta say Frost can really be hot when he tries to impress someone." Anna corrected with a sly purr.

"Hey Anna, please be quiet."

"Okay okay sheesh!"

At the door, Hiccup opened it and smiled wide. "Welcome one and all to my humble abode!" he greeted, gesturing to the house.

"Thanks Hiccup!" Anna responded cheerfully, moving past him. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight of the party.

Elsa mumbled a dry thanks and walked after Anna, watching her sister's every move. As Jack, Elsa, and Anna walked away, Hiccup turned around and suddenly bumped right into Astrid.

"Hey!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Astrid!" Hiccup blushed at her simple jean jacket, short olive green dress over black leggings and beige, fur-trimmed uggies. Her hair was pulled back in a simple side braid and her once-full bangs were pushed back to the side, showing off her nice blue eyes.

_Wow._ Hiccup quickly tugged at his shirt collar and swallowed. "H-h-hi Astrid! I didn't think you'd come!"

Astrid rolled her eyes and snorted. "Well I'm here aren't I? Now where's the bathroom? I got a dozen bugs in my teeth because someone doesn't know how to slow down on his damned bike!"

"Just down the hall! Everything's in there." Hiccup pointed to the door.

"Thanks Haddock," Astrid moved past him. When Astrid was gone, Hiccup turned to look straight at Snotlout's scowl. Before Hiccup knew it he was grabbed in a headlock and given a knuckle rub by the jock.

"Hey looks like someone finally got through his puberty!" Snoutlout chuckled.

"Nice to see you too Snotlout." Hiccup groaned and pulled away. He was about to step aside and let Snotlout through when all of a sudden, a loud shout came from the family room, followed by a rush of excited teens. Everyone who stood at the door turned and began running to the source of the sound.

"FIGHT!"

"Oh great. The party hasn't even start yet." Hiccup groaned. He ran after the crowd in time to catch a sight of Eret and Hercules throwing punches at each other.

"Yeah now that's what I'm talking about! Whoo-hoo! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Snotlout howled with glee beside him. Hiccup pushed past the crowds of crazy teenagers that looked like they were watching a gladiator show.

"Guys could you please take it outside?" the brunette begged.

Almost as if on cue, both jocks turned and smashed right into the patio door, shattering the glass and falling out onto the snow. The crowd stood silent and stunned for a long moment before Tuffnut let out an loud hoot that was echoed by the others. Hiccup, on the other hand, paled at the sight of the scattered glass and broken hinges. He could already see steam shooting out from his dad's ears.

"Thank you!" he called. Turning around, Hiccup began to go the other way, his hands coming to hold his face. "Oh crap! That's definitely gonna need some duct-tape!"

* * *

Jack was coming up the stairs with Elsa when when a smiling Eris grabbed him from the corner. She wore an excessively tight black dress that showed a good amount of pale skin and her long black hair fell over her bare shoulders.

"Hey Frost I thought I'd find you here." she purred seductively, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him towards her.

Jack smiled and glanced around. "Hey Eris, long time no see."

Luckily for him, Pitch happened to be close by, looking bored beyond belief and leaning against a wall. As Eris made a move to kiss him, Jack grabbed his best friend and pushed him right in front of the girl.

"Pitch this is Eris. Eris, Pitch." Jack introduced. For once in his life Pitch hesitated and actually blushed as he took in Eris's curves and bare skin. He turned to Jack with a nervous look.

"Here you go. Knock yourselves out, she's a circus." Jack patted him in the back with a mischievous smile.

"Um..." Pitch turned back to Eris, who smiled and tapped her chin as she looked him over.

"Well well well I don't think we've met before." Eris whispered before she grabbed Pitch and began to drag him away. "Let's go dance."

As Eris led the stuttering Pitch away, Jack shook his head playfully and turned to face Elsa. His smile though, quickly disappeared at the empty spot next to him.

"Elsa?" Jack glanced around the area and let out a short sigh.

Oh no.

* * *

Up the stairs leading to the second floor, Elsa was pushing and shoving past the clusters of people when she suddenly found herself brushing into Hans. The senior smiled and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Ice Witch, I gotta admit you look sexy tonight. Although we expected more icy skin." he admitted.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa pushed him aside, her nose taking in more than one shot on him. "I wish I could say the same about you, but oh yeah I can't, since I don't find drunk, horny guys sexy at all."

"Oooh feisty aren't we? As gorgeous as you are Elsa, I'm actually looking for your sister. Any idea where I can find her?" Hans asked, glancing over Elsa's shoulder.

"You keep your paws off her got it? I know exactly what you're trying to pull off tonight." Elsa threatened, jabbing a finger into the auburn's chest.

Hans laughed and leaned in. "Oh really? We'll just have to see about that. It seems that it's actually Anna that can't keep her hands of me." he winked and brushed past her.

Elsa watched him leave with a disgusted look before she let out a growl and began to move through the dancing crowds.

* * *

With an exhausted sigh, Hiccup slumped down at the end of the couch and tried to look interested as a preppy Taylor Swift song played in the background.

In reality Hiccup was starting to doubt this party, especially considering he didn't have a porch door, his dad's prized Vikings wall decor was missing, and desperate teenagers were going crazy at the liquor cabinet as if the Prohibition just ended. And to top of the night, he found himself sharing the couch with Rapunzel Summers and her boyfriend, who were currently in the middle of an intense make-out session.

"Hiccup? Is that you?" a high voice spoke up behind him. Hiccup spun around and his eyes widened at the sight of Heather standing behind him, smiling wide and holding a red solo cup.

Heather also went to Burgress High and she was one of the prettiest girls in the school with her raven black hair and bright green eyes. She was most well known for being one of Burgress High's best actresses in the theater but she also loved playing sports, which often times made her clash with Burgress's top female athlete Astrid Hofferson.

"Heather hi!" Hiccup smiled and draped an arm over the sofa.

"Mind if I sit down?" Heather asked, nodding at the empty spot beside Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded with a crooked smile. "Sure go ahead," he gestured.

Heather sat down next to him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Sure, um you look really nice." Hiccup admitted, taking in her short gray dress, brown tights, and tall black boots. Her hair was pulled back in a short, perfect ponytail and her eyes were outlined with a thin trace of mascara.

"Thanks, so how's life been treating you? I don't see you around so much at school." Heather said.

Hiccup shrugged. "Great, I mean it looks like everyone's having an awesome time."

"Everyone except you, you look like you just saw someone set half the house on fire." Heather giggled. She turned to the nearby coffee table that was covered with endless shot glasses and half-drained tequila bottles.

"Maybe what you need is one of these. Want one?" she suggested, turning to the brunette.

Hiccup's eyes widened before he turned to Heather. He didn't want to admit it that he still didn't have a good shot, but as he glanced at Heather he suddenly couldn't see what could go wrong.

Hiccup smiled. "Sure."

After popping open a fresh new bottle, Heather poured two shots and handed him a full glass. As she handed it, Hiccup felt her fingers linger on his for a brief moment and she looked up at him with a smile that somehow made Hiccup's belly flip.

"Cheers!" Heather announced, holding her glass high.

"Cheers. Hiccup chuckled as their glasses clinked. They both threw their heads back and Hiccup winced as the alcohol trickled down his throat. Damn that was strong!

* * *

Nearby, Astrid was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a bored expression on her face. She thought about ditching her spot and looking for Elsa when Astrid suddenly caught sight of a certain brunette boy sitting on the couch, throwing back a shot. The girl narrowed her eyes and sure enough, she was also able to see a raven black head near Hiccup's.

Astrid clenched her fists at the sight of Hiccup Haddock and Heather. They looked beyond cozy on that couch and Heather was starting to get a little too close to her drinking buddy. Hiccup looked flushed, but Heather looked much worse. Astrid doubted Hiccup even knew how to react to her moves. Heather was clearly manipulating him. Astrid saw enough soap operas to know what could happen if Hiccup got his hands on too many shots.

_Urgh why do I even care? This is Hiccup for crying out loud._ Astrid thought grouchily. She forced herself to tear her eyes away but then she suddenly noticed Heather leaning forward towards Hiccup as if she was about to…

"Hey Astrid I got you something!" Astrid turned and scowled at Ruffnut as her friend sauntered over to her, holding a cup full of blue slushy. As the blonde took the drink, a sudden idea flashed into her head as she turned back to the couch.

"Thanks Ruff." she sneered, moving away from the wall and up to Hiccup and Heather.

Once she was standing behind them, Astrid stumbled and tipped her drink over, letting the cold slush fall allover Heather's back. "Oops!"

The black-haired girl squealed and shot up from the couch. Astrid covered her grin and Hiccup looked just as startled as Heather squealed and tried to wipe the icy blue liquid off her shoulders. She stumbled back and suddenly fell flat on the coffee table with a scream. Nearby, a few teens laughed at the scene and Astrid wiped her hands together in satisfaction. While Hiccup could only stare in surprise, Heather spun around and was about to start screaming when Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Save your voice and the drama for theater Heather." she grumbled.

Heather's face was beet red as she gave Astrid a death-stare. The few bystanders were speechless and Astrid turned to see Hiccup biting his lips to hold back his laughter.

"I'm sorry Heather do you um want me to help you?" Hiccup choked out. Heather spun around and jabbed a furious finger at him.

"Don't even think about it!" she scowled before bowing her head and rushing away.

While the rest of the guests laughed at the scene, Astrid tossed her braid back happily and turned back to Hiccup. The boy looked beyond surprised and amused.

"Can I sit?" Astrid asked, nodding at the empty spot. Hiccup nodded quickly and moved aside. His moves were a little tipsy since his two shots but Astrid didn't seem to notice.

_Okay note to self, no more shots tonight._ Hiccup rubbed his head as Astrid sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a lengthy moment before Hiccup finally spoke up.

"Thanks, she was getting clingy." he chuckled.

Astrid shrugged and fumbled with the end of her braid. "You're welcome."

Hiccup quickly cleared his throat. "So….are you having fun tonight?"

"No, this party's pathetic, no offense of course. There's no one to talk to around here. Snotlout's drunk as hell, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are in the process of getting hung over at beer pong. The truth is…..I was never really a fan of these things."

"Yeah I didn't expect this to get all crazy either. Looks like this house isn't gonna see another party in a long time." Hiccup said.

"It could get worse." Astrid chuckled. Hiccup could not help but laugh along with her before they stopped and Astrid turned to face him. She was about to speak up when suddenly her eyes fell on Hiccup's neck.

"Hey is that a Vikings charm?" Astrid leaned in and picked up the silver charm that hung around Hiccup's neck. "It's beautiful."

Surprised, Hiccup found himself smiling from ear to ear. "Um…yeah. Yeah it is! Do you….do you watch it?"

"Heck yeah! It's my favorite show!"

Hiccup beamed in delight "Mine too!"

"So it looks like we finally got something to talk about." Astrid actually smiled. She glanced over her shoulder and gave the couple next to them a scowl.

"Wanna….um…maybe go somewhere more quiet?" Hiccup offered, unsure if he can keep his excitement at bay.

He stood up on his wobbly legs and held out a hand, hoping that he was not shaking too much from the nervousness. Astrid looked up and shrugged herself. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Let's go Haddock. But I'll be watching you. One move and you're going down! Got it?" she narrowed her eyes and pointed two fingers at him in warning.

"Got it!" Hiccup winked.

When Astrid turned away, Hiccup gave himself a victorious fist pump before waltzing after the girl. "Yes! I'm in the game!"

* * *

While Astrid and Hiccup were occupied, Elsa was just making her way through the clusters of partiers when she caught sight of Hans and Anna in a lone corner. Her sister was innocently playing with her bracelet while Hans was looking at her like a drunk wolf. Elsa's fists clenched as she swept behind the banister. When she glanced back, she noticed Hans lean in and whisper something into Anna's ear. In an instant, Anna perked up and nodded before she took his arm.

_Not on my watch!_ Elsa thought, her big-sister mode on high alert. She made her way over to the couple, who turned at her footsteps. Anna immediately looked annoyed at Elsa's intrusion. She took Hans's arm and began to walk away.

"C'mon Hans," she huffed.

"Anna wait!" Elsa protested and grabbed her sister's arm before Anna could get away so easily.

The sophomore pulled back and sighed. "What is it Elsa?"

"Can I please talk to you alone?" Elsa flashed Hans a dangerous glare.

Anna though, stood her ground with a deep frown. "No, whatever you have to say you can say to the both of us." she nodded to Hans.

Feeling the irritation brew up inside her, Elsa lifted her chin. "Fine, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Anna rolled her eyes, while Hans pretended to look confused at the whole situation. "Oh and what is that exactly? Hans and I love each other! Why can't you just accept that and let me go on with my life?"

At the remark, Hans beamed, while Elsa could only stare at her. Was she serious? "Oh Anna what could you possibly know about true love?"

"More than you. At least I'm descent enough to have someone love me back!" her sister fired.

While Anna kept her gaze on Elsa, the blonde noticed an amused smirk slip across Hans's face at the little scene. It took all of Elsa's strength not to reach out and throttle him right there.

"You know what? I think you should loosen up a bit. It might do you good for once." Anna spoke up before pulling Hans away from her.

Elsa shook her head in disbelief as the pair drew farther away. Anna kept her gaze forward, while Hans turned and gave Elsa a smug grin that made Elsa fuse like a teakettle. Biting her lips, Elsa spun around and began to move away.

This was it. Rules or not, Elsa was out of here. She was having enough of this party and all she suddenly wanted to do was step out and clear her head. She certainly won't step in her sister's way anymore if that's how Anna wanted. She would let Anna see how 'charming' Hans could be.

But seeing as this was not exactly her house and not knowing where the closet was, Elsa found herself pushing and shoving past people until she found herself entering the kitchen. At the island, a small group of teens were knocking back shots and Elsa immediately turned towards them, her brows raising.

_Loosen up she says? Fine I can do that!_ Elsa thought angrily as she approached the island and grabbed herself a glass.

Snotlout chuckled and held up his drink. "Cheers!" he cried in a slurred voice.

The two of them reached out and clinked glasses before throwing them back.

The moment she slammed the glass down and Snotlout poured a second, Jack moved past the people at the door and approached his furious date. No doubt the sight of Elsa's red face and flashing eyes startled him. One second she looked fine, but now she looked angrier than she had been at detention.

"Hey what's this?" Jack demanded as he watched Elsa shoot her second glass.

The girl winced from the aftermath and spun around to him. "What does it look like? I'm loosening up."

"I was looking allover the place for you."

Elsa laughed and held up her glass, the amber tequila swishing over the rim. "Well congratulations! You found me!" she grabbed another shot glass and shoved it into his hand. "Cheers!"

Jack gave her a long confused look before he snapped out of it. "Look I don't know what made you tick, but I think you should sit and cool down...literally. I can't risk getting my butt kicked if your dad hears about this!" he assured, setting the glass down.

"Hell no! The party just started for me. Looks like the perfect girl is gone tonight!" And with a crude grin, Elsa turned and pushed her way through the crowds.

Jack could only watch her in complete disbelief, unsure if he heard her correctly. What the hell just happened?

Turning to the island, Jack considered downing his glass when he suddenly noticed a red-faced Snotlout standing hunched in front of the trash can. Somehow the little scene disturbed Jack, even though he was used to the parties and overflow of alcohol.

"Oh no." Jack groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Looks like this was going to be a long night.

* * *

_More to come! The party's not over yet ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So who's your favorite character from the show?" Hiccup asked, sitting in the less-crowded family room with Astrid.

After they got rid of Heather, the two of them grabbed themselves each a non-alcoholic fruity drink and were now sitting away from the rest of the partiers.

"I'm all for Ragnar and Lagertha. I gotta admit Lagertha is a definite bad-ass. I wish I could be as confident and strong as her." Astrid admitted, taking a swig from her red solo cup.

"You already are." Hiccup pointed out.

When Astrid spun around and gave him a glare, Hiccup blushed. "I mean I've seen the way you can handle your problems….wow, remind me never to get you furious. I remember that time you burned that new kid's sausage in Metals last year!"

"And I got suspended for two weeks. See this is what happens when you stand up for yourself." the blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"Why did you do it again?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"He tried stealing my bra in the locker room." Astrid answered smugly. "After he got his punishment he was never in there again."

"Hey at least I still got you all your assignments….not like you did any of them." Hiccup shrugged.

Astrid smiled. "You were always such a nerd…. hmm you kinda remind me of Athelstan. You're such a goody-two shoes, skinny wuss but then something just snaps and you become better, stronger, a complete Viking you know?"

Hiccup returned her smile. "Do you really think so? Look guys she complimented you." he held up his muscles.

Astrid laughed and shook her head playfully, her long blonde hair brushing over her shoulders. Hiccup struggled to divert his eyes away from her smile. He suddenly wondered if this was the perfect time to say how nice she looked, or how cute the little snort in her laugh was, or how he had a crush on her ever since elementary school. What would she possibly say or do?

_Say something Hiccup. You can do this. She's sitting right there._ A little voice screamed inside his head. Hiccup straightened and opened his mouth. The words were on the tip of his tongue. All he wanted to say was how nice Astrid looked, that was it. She couldn't hurt him for saying that could she?

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup cleared his throat.

Astrid turned to him. "Yeah Haddock?"

Hiccup swallowed hard and opened his mouth. This was it. He was finally going to say this.

"You…" Hiccup felt his body spring up with a start at the large hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up to see a wrecked Kristoff standing beside him. Hiccup smiled, but inside he was cursing the daylights out of the blonde.

"What can I do for you?" Hiccup asked with a grin.

"Did you see Anna anywhere?" his blonde friend asked.

Hiccup turned just in time to see Hans and Anna make their way towards the kitchen. "You're in luck, the sparrow just landed." he pointed.

Kristoff turned and walked away, while Hiccup turned back to Astrid with a smile.

"Love issues again." he assured her with a chuckle.

* * *

Nervously, Kristoff made his way over to where Hans and Anna stood near the island, pouring themselves drinks.

Anna looked up and smiled. "Hi Kristoff! Glad you made it!"

"Hi Anna, you look really nice tonight." Kristoff revealed, taking in her outfit. He never saw the sophomore in a skirt and he had to admit she looked beyond beautiful, especially with her hair pinned up and a light trace of make up on her smiling face.

Anna blushed and picked up her cup, a smile tugging at her lips. "Thanks, you look rather nice yourself." she winked.

Kristoff smiled for a split moment before Hans slipped in.

"Well well it's nice to see you….Calvin is it?" the senior admitted with a drunk smile.

Anna smiled a small smile as the auburn draped an arm around her, while Kristoff could only stare. Hans was practically hanging from Anna's shoulders.

"Enjoying the party? Who knew Hiccup would have the guts to throw this?"

"Yeah who knew?" Kristoff tried not to get nauseous at the hungry way Hans glared at Anna. The naive girl though, was occupied with her drink and not noticing a wink.

"C'mon babe let's go dance." Hans suggested, catching the blonde's gaze and narrowing his eyes.

Anna looked up and grinned. "Okay," she turned to Kristoff and gave him a small shrug. "See you around Kristoff." she bided before letting Hans lead her away.

* * *

"I just don't get why you hang around with him? He's a complete weirdo!" Hans exclaimed as he and Anna made their way into the large lounge area.

Anna frowned slightly at the auburn's remark. "Hey that's not very nice. Kristoff's sweet and a good friend."

"Yeah but he's so quiet and awkward. And I saw the way you looked at him." Hans insisted, leaning towards her. "Do you like him Anna?"

"What? No. Hans what are you talking about?" Anna declared.

She grabbed the senior and settled him against the wall. "There's nothing going on between Kristoff and me." she assured him.

Hans smiled in relief and looped an arm around Anna's waist, pulling her towards him.

"Good, because I think you look so gorgeous tonight. I didn't want to be unlucky one." he whispered into her ear and his hand creeping down her back.

Startled, Anna shrunk back against the wall. She suddenly didn't like the way Hans was stumbling and his eyes were boring into hers, and not to mention that he was coming too close for her comfort.

"You know what? I think you're kinda out of it." Anna admitted. She straightened and pushed Hans away from her.

The auburn frowned and turned to go after her. "What did I say?" he barked.

"Why don't you go and sit down for a few minutes before coming back to me?" Anna suggested over her shoulder. When she didn't hear Hans come behind her, she sighed in relief and went to go find Rapunzel.

* * *

"Slow down girly or you'll knock yourself out." Scar chuckled as Elsa grabbed another shot glass from the tray he held.

Slumping down on the first step, Elsa threw back her shot and winced. She couldn't really tell how much she had exactly, but it didn't matter. Anna told her to loosen up, and what could she say, the alcohol was doing a great job at it.

Nearby, Jack noticed the blonde on the stairs. Relieved, he moved towards her, yet the closer Jack got to her, the more disbelieved he became.

"Elsa?" Jack quickly caught Elsa and gripped her arms.

He didn't want to admit it out-loud but Elsa looked terrible. Her cheeks were ridiculously red and her steps were just as uncoordinated. Blonde hair was escaping from her once-neat bun and her breathe reeked of more than one shot. Her cardigan was gone, leaving her in only her blue camisole and the rest of her clothes were rumpled and creased. For a long moment Jack could only stare at the girl in complete surprise and shock.

"Hey hey I think that's enough!" he decided.

"I don't think so!" Elsa grabbed another random glass from a nearby tray yet Jack reached for it just as quick.

"Let me take this one alright?" he offered.

Elsa, on the other hand, frowned and snatched it back. "Get your own!" she hissed before turning around and stumbling away, the shot glass already at her mouth.

As she passed by two boys, they whistled and Elsa winked at them before sauntering away to the lounge. Jack could only stare as Hans reached him.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" the other senior sneered.

"Did what exactly?" Jack fired back with a scowl.

"Made her human. What you need is a toast!" the auburn answered, his own voice slurred as he grabbed a nearby bottle and began pouring a glass. "Hey get this kid a glass!" he called to Scar.

Jack rolled his eyes and thought about what to do when he suddenly noticed the two boys from before give a hoot and move into the lounge. Hans ditched his drink and followed after them.

_Oh no, this could not be good._ Jack thought, following after Hans into the lounge where a huge crowd had gathered around a table.

When he finally stopped his date, Jack looked up and gasped. His eyes growing twice their size at the sight of Elsa standing on the lounge table and swaying to the beat. A crowd of hooting and dancing teens were circled around her. And about a dozen phones were in the air, filming it all.

"Oh dear Lord!" Jack groaned and brushed a hand across his face.

"I dedicate this song to Anna! Where are you sis? This song's for you!" Elsa giggled, holding up her glass. The rest of the crowd cheered on and raised their own glasses.

Jack could not keep his eyes off of Elsa's drunken form as she swayed her hips and her lips moved to the chorus.

_Red cups and sweating parties everywhere,_

_Hands in the air like we don't care!_

_Cause we came to have so much fun now,_

_Got somebody here might get some now!_

"Elsa!" Jack called, reaching the edge of the table.

He looked up, praying that she'd notice him but to his horror, her eyes avoided his gaze and she appeared to be ignoring his pleas. All she continued to do was sing and sway to the loud music, holding her shot glass in the air. The crowds around her were going crazy as Elsa smiled and yanked her hairband out, her long hair falling loose and around her flushed face. While the rest of the audience cheered and danced along with the song, Jack could only stand in one spot and stare up at Elsa in complete shock.

For once he did not know what to think or do.

* * *

"This party is starting to seriously suck!" Anna revealed, leaning against the staircase with her arms crossed.

"Hans probably didn't mean what he said. Drunk people have the habit of saying and doing the stupidest things." Rapunzel commented. Anna sighed and turned to the direction of the lounge where apparently everyone seemed to be at the moment.

"They can't even play good music anymore! What kind of song is this?" she grumbled, throwing her hands up in the air. Rapunzel turned to the lounge and she suddenly squinted.

"Hey Anna I think you should see this!" the brunette squeaked.

"What is it Punzie?" Anna sighed. Rapunzel didn't respond, but grabbed her friend's shoulders and turned Anna to the lounge. The sophomore followed Rapunzel's glance and her eyes grew large at Elsa's dancing form on the table.

"Please tell me that isn't your sister singing Miley Cyrus." Rapunzel shook her head.

"It is Elsa!" Anna squealed and began to move through the crowd with Rapunzel trailing behind.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa can you please open your eyes! You're drunk! You can fall and get hurt!" Jack begged yet Elsa ignored him and sang louder, drowning out his pleas.

And we can't stop

And we won't stop

We run things, things don't run we,

Don't take nothing from nobody,

Yeah, yeah!

"I'm so screwed!" Jack stammered, running a hand over his face. He noticed Hans approach him with a large satisfied grin.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Let's see you work it Elsa!" Hans whooped with other teens around them agreeing.

Jack's hand left his face and he gave Hans a dark glare. "She really doesn't need that!"

"Do you hear yourself? This is exactly what the Ice Witch needs." Hans declared, gesturing to Elsa. Before Jack could open his mouth and give Hans a piece of his mind, he heard a shout behind them.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Jack turned to see Anna approach him, her eyes wide and her face pale as she watched her sister.

"Jack!" Anna suddenly screamed.

Jack turned and suddenly he saw Elsa stumble on the table and fall right off the edge with a surprised cry. Startled, Jack stepped over and caught the girl into his arms. Elsa gasped and gripped his arm tightly, while Jack took the moment to brush the hair from her face. Anna, meanwhile, looked horrified beyond belief, as if Elsa just grew six legs and an extra head.

"Oh my gosh she's out of it completely!" the sophomore shrieked.

"I think it's time to get her out of here. C'mon Anna help me out." Jack said. Anna went on the other side and the two of them began to lead Elsa out of the lounge.

* * *

After finding her coat, both Jack and Anna helped Elsa to the front door. As Anna opened the door for them, Jack slipped an arm around the blonde's waist and turned back to the younger girl.

"Oh my God this is all my fault. I told her to loosen up but I didn't think she'd go this far." Anna stammered, holding her flushed face.

"No one's blaming you Anna." Jack assured her with a weak smile. "I'm going to take her out for some fresh air and then we'll head on home. Will you meet us?"

Anna nodded "O-okay, I'm just gonna go tell Hans."

"Anna just leave him be." Jack insisted.

"Don't worry about me, just get Elsa out of here." Anna frowned before Jack walked out with her sister.

* * *

Slightly disturbed by Jack's hesitation and shocked at what just happened with her sister, Anna turned and began to make her way through the house.

Perhaps this party wasn't such a good idea after all. Not only was Elsa furious with her, but she was so drunk she ended up dancing and singing on the table! Anna knew that Elsa would never do something like this, and it was all because of her.

_Looks like Elsa won't be getting out for a while. Nice job Anna._ the strawberry blonde thought.

Brushing past the clusters of drunk and hyper partiers, Anna grabbed her phone and began to text her date when she found herself moving back into the lounge.

_Just go and tell Hans that you're leaving. I'm sure he's smarten up by now. Rapunzel's right, drunk people are just affected by the alcohol._ Anna assured herself.

Looking up, the sophmore caught sight of a white shirt amongst the dancers and she let out a relieved sigh. She began to move towards him but all of a sudden her footsteps slowed to an abrupt halt.

"Hans?"

Anna could only watch in complete horror as Hans danced with a tall and beautiful girl with long black hair and silver streaks. She wore a dangerously tight, short black and white dress and her arms were draped around his neck. Her eyes were closed and she was kissing him, while Hans's own hands moved over her curved hips hungrily. They didn't even notice the wide-eyed and speechless Anna, who stood but a few feet away.

"No..." Anna swallowed, a large lump growing inside her throat at the sight. Turning around, she shut her eyes and began to run out of the lounge.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elsa moaned as she and Jack moved onto the front porch. The few smokers that stood outside barely acknowledged them and LeFou was too drunk to even lift his head up from the floor when the pair passed him.

"Here we go." Jack helped her sit down on the step and Elsa leaned forward, dropping her head into her hands with a low groan.

"God I never thought you'd get this messed up." Jack admitted, rubbing her back gently. He used his other hand to hold his own head. This was definitely not how he expected the night to turn out.

"Urgh what's wrong with my head?" Elsa mumbled with a hard wince. She lifted her head and fell back against Jack, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand clutching his. Jack sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Jack!"

Jack looked up just as Kristoff approached him, looking just as weary. "What is it?"

"We need to talk." Kristoff demanded.

"Uh I'm kind of busy right now." Jack gestured towards Elsa, who was still leaning into him. She did not even hear Kristoff's voice.

"Please? Spare just a minute!" Kristoff pleaded.

Jack sighed and leaned Elsa back against the banister. "Stay."

Standing up, Jack moved to the side with Kristoff.

Elsa lifted her head and groaned. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right there." Jack assured her gently.

Kristoff looked mortified as he glanced at Elsa and then at Jack. "Oh my God what happened to her?"

"What does it look like? I gotta get her out of here before she strips and starts swinging on a damned wrecking ball!"

"The whole thing's off! I don't think I can handle it anymore!" Kristoff exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

Jack frowned. "What are you…"

"Anna never liked me okay? She likes Hans. Who was I kidding to think she'd fall for me?" Kristoff sighed.

Jack shook his head and grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Kris! Do you like the girl?"

"Yes."

"And is she worth all the trouble you went through tonight?" Jack asked.

"Yes…well I don't know anymore…she's with her true love..."

"True love? What is this a Disney movie? Look from what I saw from Hans he's not the man you are! Don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want! Got it?" Jack explained.

Kristoff looked at Jack as though he was the drunk one and not the blonde on the stairs.

"Now if you excuse me I gotta tend to my poor date!" Jack turned and walked back over to Elsa, who looked up and gave him a drunken smile.

"How's it going?" she slurred.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here." Jack decided.

As he lifted Elsa up from the step, Jack turned back to Kristoff one last time. "Let this be a lesson to you – never I mean mean never get your date furious at a house party."

* * *

"You know out of the billions of songs out there, you had to pick Miley Cyrus?" Jack chuckled as he led Elsa towards a small bench. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up and Elsa felt herself leaning her head against his neck, her feet stumbling.

Elsa hiccuped. "What's wrong with it?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this out of you." Jack teased.

He carefully set Elsa down on one bench yet the moment she sat, she swayed back down like a limp rag doll. In an instant, Jack caught her and held her up.

"Why are you helping me?" Elsa asked when Jack returned to sitting beside her and holding her upright.

"Because I care about my life when I walk you through your father's door. I heard he has a nice reputation for scaring the guys outta the house." Jack said.

Elsa rubbed her hands together. "You know I can take care of myself."

"I don't think so. And that's what all the girls say but trust me it's never true, not with that much booze in the system."

"Don't be serious I only drank like two glasses." Elsa giggled. She leaned back and right into Jack's arms, much to the boy's surprise.

Pulling back, Jack shook his head as he held her steady, although he would not mind holding her a little longer. "Good God you're impossible!"

"And since when did you start caring about me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, should I return you back there? Hey why not? Hans will definitely be pleased." Jack rolled his eyes.

The look on Elsa's face suddenly matched Jack's as she looked down at her feet. "He's such an asshole. I told Anna but hey she never listens, so what's the point? She can be a clueless bitch sometimes."

"You don't mean that. And hey you chose the perfect revenge. You practically gave Anna a heart attack with your concert." Jack teased. They both laughed and shared a smiling glance before Elsa turned to look forward.

"Well you know what they say…" she giggled, leaning against his shoulder.

Jack smirked. "No what do they say?"

"I wanna lie down..." Elsa closed her eyes.

Jack sprung up and knelt beside her, holding onto her tightly by her arms. "Elsa! Elsa can you hear me? Stay awake babe!" he ordered.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him through her hair. She smiled and let out a tiny hiccup, while Jack smiled back and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "There's never a normal night with you is there?"

"Never," Elsa breathed. She cocked her head to the side curiously. "You know what? You're eyes are so blue….and they sparkle like little snowflakes."

Jack smiled and Elsa closed her eyes and leaned over. His blush deepened as Elsa suddenly opened her eyes and flew forward, vomit spewing out of her mouth like a fire hose. Moving back, Jack held back the curse and just patted her head while trying not to get sick himself.

"Holy crap did I just…"

"Don't say it, let's just get you home."

* * *

While Jack and Elsa were on their way home, Anna sat alone on the porch steps, listening to the muffled music. She cursed herself for not listening to Jack and leaving with him and Elsa, because now all she wanted to do was get out of here. This party was not what she anticipated it to be, especially after coming across Hans and the girl.

"Hey." Anna looked up to see Kristoff sitting down beside her.

Anna moved aside and wrapped her arms around her knees to warm herself. She hoped that he wouldn't see her red, puffy eyes. "Hi."

"Did Jack and Elsa leave?" Kristoff whispered.

"Yeah, Elsa's pretty drunk and it's all my fault! I'm such a fool!" Anna buried her face in her hands in despair.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked gently.

"I got her furious because I d-didn't believe her when she warned m-me about H-Hans." Anna's teeth began to chatter from the wintry breeze.

The blonde boy frowned. "You're shivering."

"I'm fine, really." Anna assured yet did not stop shaking from the cold. She cursed herself for giving her coat up to Hans back inside.

"Here," Kristoff shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

Touched Anna snuggled against it and purred. "Thanks, that's so warm. Abercrombie?"

"Yeah, not my pick though." Kristoff rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Not at all. You need it more than I do." he assured her with an attempted smile.

"Thanks Kristoff." Anna whispered.

They continued to sit and stare at the crowded street in front of them, lost in their own thoughts and despair.

"So…where's Hans?" Kristoff finally mustered out.

"Back inside, enjoying himself with some beautiful bitch. It looks like he got bored with me." Anna explained with a shattered sigh. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face into them.

_That asshole!_ Kristoff thought angrily as he watched Anna struggle to hold back the tears. He made a move to drape an arm around her but he suddenly held himself back.

"Do you wanna head on home?" he instead asked, turning and meeting her gaze.

Anna smiled sweetly and Kristoff smiled down at her. She brushed a stray tear from her cheek and sniffed. "Really? You'd take me?"

"Sure….I mean if you want to…I know I…." Kristoff stammered. Anna nodded and Kristoff stood up in response. He held out his hand and Anna took it.

"Thanks Kristoff."

"Don't mention it." Draping his arm around her, Kristoff began to lead her towards his car. "C'mon let's go home."

Anna nodded and snuggled against him as they moved across the lawn.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The night was cold and eerie when Kristoff pulled up in front of Anna's house. The first floor lights were on, making the pair nervous as they glanced at the building. Light snow was falling from the darkened sky and for a brief moment neither Anna nor Kristoff spoke as they starred at the bright house.

"Crap, Dad's still up. I knew it." Anna finally stammered, shrinking back into her seat. "If he sees Elsa, we're as good as dead."

"Not as dead as Jack." Kristoff teased, trying to ease the anxiety. They both laughed before an awkward silence took over.

"Thanks for driving me home." Anna finally whispered.

She turned to the blonde and noticed that he was looking not at her, but straight ahead. Kristoff looked like he was thinking about something hard, since his brows were creased and a tight frown replaced the small smile he wore before.

"Can I ask you something?" Kristoff finally asked, turning to the girl.

Anna bit her lips. "Anything."

"What do you see in him?" Kristoff asked, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

Knowing exactly whom he meant, Anna tightened his jacket over her and hoped that maybe it was big enough to hide her from his glance.

"Who?" Anna asked meekly.

"I think we both know who." Kristoff turned to his window and Anna looked down at her twisted fingers. "I mean what was one thing he did for you that made you realize that he actually cares about you?"

"Well…" Anna began yet the more she thought about it, the more lost she felt.

If Hans was the perfect boy, then why did Elsa resent him so much enough to try and break up their relationship? Sure he gave Anna a ride a few times and bought her small gifts such as sandwiches and coffee, but was that really love? To her shock, Anna couldn't even remember hearing an "I love you" come out from his lips. Wasn't that supposed to happen in a relationship? And how could he truly love her if Anna caught him lip locking with that girl? The memory of them kissing suddenly made Anna sick. Could he have gotten over her and moved onto the next girl that quickly?

"This may sound completely cliché, but when I first saw you…I was speechless. You were so innocent. Hiccup told me to forget about it and he called you overly naïve." Kristoff explained.

Anna frowned. "He did?"

"Yeah, but I defended you! The truth…" Kristoff let out a deep breathe and looked at her. "The truth is that I like you Anna…a lot."

Anna's eyes grew wide and her cheeks reddened. For a long moment she did not know what to say. "I…"

Kristoff threw his hands in the air. "You drive me nuts! I mean…what did Hans do to you? He left you back there. I agreed to this party just so we can have a decent conversation in English. But even then you seemed to cling to him!"

Anna turned her head away and wrapped her arms around herself, while Kristoff continued on:

"And that's not all! Believe it or not I defended you when people whispered behind your back. I listened to your nonstop obsession on Hunter Hayes. Heck I even spent my nights trying to learn German for you and got a dogdeball at in my balls. And tonight you looked so beautiful that I could kiss you!" Kristoff revealed.

Suddenly realizing how far he was going, the blonde stopped and shut his mouth. Anna only blinked in surprise before a smile tugged at her lips.

"I could. I mean, I'd like to. I - may I? We me? I mean, may we? Wait, what?" Kristoff turned to face her yet suddenly Anna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"We may." she whispered.

Surprised, Kristoff closed his eyes and leaned in just as Anna cupped his cheeks and closed her own eyes. Seconds later, they pulled back and Anna smiled, her face as red as her hair.

"I'm sorry…for everything, for leaving you and completely ignoring you. I didn't know what got into me, I was so caught up with Hans that I….I just left you there." she began.

"Anna…" Kristoff stammered.

"And I'm sorry if I had to bored you with Hunter Hayes but seriously you can never get bored of him I mean he has the most beautiful voice and I'm sorry about your balls that one time in gym class and that time when I thought you owned a reindeer because you came to school smelling not-so-manly and…"

"Anna!" Kristoff spoke up.

"What?" Anna cried.

Kristoff laughed and shook his head. "You're babbling."

Anna blushed and played with a strand of her hair. "Sorry do sometimes I that..I mean I sometimes do that!" she slapped a hand over her flaming face.

Kristoff smiled at her adorable embarrassment."I don't mind, it's cute."

Anna giggled and pulled him in for another kiss. This time Kristoff grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in boldly, surprising the girl before she gave in to the kiss.

"If we get caught, you better have a good excuse for this." Anna whispered, leaning forward to meet his lips again.

They were both unaware of Jack appearing outside of Kristoff's door. When he started tapping on the glass, they both jumped back in fright. Kristoff accidently jumped so high that he hit his head on the roof and Anna had to duck to avoid his large hand hitting her face.

"Shit! Can we get a little privacy for once?" Anna cursed, while Kristoff burst into laughter and rolled down the window.

Jack blinked before running a hand through his hair. For a moment he didn't know what to be more surprised with – the couple's little make out scene or their quite comical reaction.

"Sorry to interrupt your little….moment, but I need your help. I need to get Elsa into the house without her dad noticing! " he spoke up.

"We need to distract Daddy and then you can slip her into her room." Anna decided.

"How?" Jack asked.

"We'll do it." Anna smiled at Kristoff, who turned to her, his smile disappearing and his mouth flying open.

"What?" he stuttered.

Anna giggled and grabbed her handbag. "This is gonna be great!"

As Anna opened the car door and slid out, Kristoff gave her a long, shocked stare before he snapped out of it and shook his head. "Sorry I didn't…what?"

"Time to meet Daddy Dearest." Jack mumbled.

* * *

After sneaking out of Kristoff's car, the three of them wandered across the street where Jack's truck was and helped Elsa out. As they moved across the street, Jack and Kristoff stood in between Elsa and held her so she would not slip on the thick ice, while Anna walked in front of them, trying not to slip and fall herself.

"You know I can get to my house on my own. I don't need two bodyguards." the blonde protested grouchily.

"Uh I don't think your dad needs a show starring the Drunk Ice Witch." Jack assured.

Kristoff and Anna turned to him in question, and Jack gave them a disbelieved glance.

"She sang to Fergie on the way over here, and then lashed out when I told her to shut up. I almost crashed into a ditch!"

"You liked my singing!" Elsa argued.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah your singing was music to my ears."

"I wouldn't mind throwing up on you again."

"Oh you better not!"

"Elsa! That's disgusting! She seriously did that?" Anna exclaimed, turning to Jack.

"Ask her! She was just like a damned fire-hose!"

"Jerk!" Elsa cursed.

"Ice Witch!" Jack fired in return.

Elsa let out a sarcastic laugh. "Really you couldn't think of a better insult?"

"Here goes nothing." Anna stopped in front of the closed door and let out a final sigh.

Kristoff straightened and tugged on his collar as Anna rang the doorbell. While they waited, Jack slipped Elsa around the house and waited.

"You better be quiet if you want to get in alive." Jack whispered.

"I'm always quiet!" Elsa insisted.

On the porch, Anna rang the doorbell again and stepped back and began bouncing on her toes, while Kristoff looked nervous and fumbled with his hands. Catching the nervous look on his face, Anna turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Relax, Daddy is as harmless as a fly."

Kristoff gulped. "That's not what I heard."

Finally the door opened and Walter stepped out. His eyes widened and his frown grew at the sight of Anna and Kristoff, who looked ready to flee.

Anna smiled cheerfully and gripped the boy's arm. "Hi Daddy! This is Kristoff! The boy that drove me home."

Kristoff smiled a crooked smile and held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Northland."

Walter took it silently, his eyes still narrowed as he looked Kristoff up and down. "Kristoff huh? What happened to Hunky Hans?"

A high giggle escaped from around the house and Anna quickly began to laugh loudly to muffle the curse that came after it.

"Ha ha funny you should say. He actually didn't come. It was Kristoff who I bumped into. He's my German tutor in school." Anna pushed Kristoff forward and into the house before Walter can protest.

"Whoa hold on Missy! I don't see your sister!" Walter admitted, poking his head back out and glancing around.

"Elsa? Oh she left early." Anna said simply.

"Explain!" Walter slipped back inside, his arms crossed and a large frown stretching across his face.

"Yeah she told me to tell you that she left early after suffering from a migraine…apparently they were playing too much Miley Cyrus." Anna explained.

Kristoff and Walter could only stare. Finally Kristoff smiled a small smile and struggled not to reveal too much.

"But…but I never heard her come in through the door. If you're lying missy…" Walter wagged a finger with narrowed eyes.

Anna waved a hand in response. "Oh….she's so naughty then. She must've climbed through the window again! She didn't want to disturb you I'm sure."

"Do you think she still does that?" Walter grumbled.

"Hell yeah….I mean yes Daddy. Now how about we go into the kitchen and you can make Kristoff some of your famous hot cocoa? Don't worry he didn't drink. He's a good boy." Anna giggled, nudging Kristoff on the shoulder.

Walter though, was looking at Kristoff like a lion on a gazelle. "Alright, I suppose I should give you something for driving my girl home in one piece. Come along in Kristoff."

And with a final glance, Walter turned and marched back into the kitchen.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Anna whispered.

"Good grief!" Kristoff moaned, looking up at the sky.

* * *

"I just love it how Daddy calls Hans hunky." Elsa whispered as she and Jack slipped into the house.

Anna, Kristoff, and Walter were in the kitchen, giving Jack and Elsa time to slip in and go up the stairs.

"What time is it?"

"Past twelve I'm sure. I wonder how Hiccup's doing back at his place." Jack said as they moved to the top.

At the middle step, Elsa accidentally tripped on her feet, making her fall forward with a soft cry. In an instant Jack reached out and grabbed her, luckily catching her fall. As they straightened, Elsa giggled softly and covered her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, struggling to not laugh along.

"Urgh that's the last time I'm solving my problems with damned tequila." Elsa rolled her eyes as they moved to the top.

Jack grinned. "That's the magic of Patron for you."

They slipped through the darkened hallway and at the very end where Elsa's white door was. Inside her bedroom, Elsa flickered on the lights and fell on her bed with a relieved sigh.

"That was close, good thing Anna and Kristoff are keeping Dad occupied. The last thing he needs is to see me sneaking a boy in." the blonde girl laughed.

As Elsa began to slip off her coat and pull on a warm sweatshirt, Jack stepped back and glanced around her bedroom.

"Nice place." he commented, taking in her dark walls and Wicked poster. "Is that really an autographed poster?" he leaned to see it better.

"Yeah, I got it two years ago on my birthday. Anna and Dad got VIP passes." Elsa answered.

At her desk, Jack smiled down at the small, framed picture of Elsa and Anna at the ice rink. At the moment Elsa's hands were locked in Anna's as she pulled her sister along the ice, a large, laughing smile crossing her face. Anna's face though, was a mask of excited terror as she looked down at the ice. He then turned to the small blue IPod on her desk. Elsa looked up to see him pick it up.

"Hey I didn't know you liked Imagine Dragons!" Jack spoke up as he scrolled through her music.

Elsa bit her lips to hold back her grin.

"Nice…you got all the songs I listen to." Jack replied. Elsa forced out a nervous laugh and waved a hand off. She moved aside and let Jack sit down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"What's your favorite song?"

"Hm probably Demons." Elsa decided.

"Mine too. I'm glad we got the same tastes. I'd probably kill you if you were a Miley Cyrus fan." Jack teased.

"Oh God please don't bring that up again. If I saw myself I would probably die from embarrassment." Elsa smiled, pushing him against his shoulder playfully.

"I think I'll let you off the hook tonight Northland. But just this one time."

"Got it Frost…and I'm sorry for lashing out at you back in the car. You're right, I can never seem to act normal." Elsa apologized in new embarrassment.

Jack threw his head back and laughed. "I had it way worse in the past. Don't worry about it."

Elsa watched as he moved closer until he was leaning back against the headboard beside her. Her embarrassment suddenly ceased as she took in his sharp features. She never noticed the faint freckles on his cheeks or how slender his jawline was. Her gaze moved up to his eyes and suddenly Elsa could not help but think of how nice they were. She felt her belly suddenly flip just like it did back at the parking lot and even when he stood at her doorway. She never considered how attractive Jack really was, or how suddenly caring when he caught her and took her home. Elsa could not recall the past boys doing everything that Jack did tonight.

"You know you're not that scary as people say you are." Elsa admitted with a sudden softness. Jack looked surprised and Elsa's belly did another flip at his gaze.

"Really? Well you're no picnic neither Ice Queen." Jack's lips curved into a small smile that made Elsa's belly do another little somersault.

"The last thing I was tonight was a queen." she insisted.

Turning to the boy, Elsa glanced up at him. "You always seem to call me Ice Queen instead of Ice Witch...why?" she suddenly asked.

"This might sound crazy….but sometimes I think back to the time when you were Twinkle Toes, and somehow I can't see you as an ugly old witch." Jack shrugged, while Elsa actually found herself smiling.

She had to admit, that was actually sweet. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure you can act like one at times but doesn't everyone have a soft spot?" Jack turned to her curiously.

Elsa looked down at her fumbling hands and she bit her lips. A few seconds later she felt sudden warmth on her hand and his hand come down over hers. Her eyes fluttered open and she met Jack's cool icy blue orbs as they starred at her with a strange comfort. She looked down at their intertwined hands and their eyes met again.

As his eyes took her in, Elsa shifted her in seat and dared herself to lean forward. The familiar swoony feeling lit her belly yet Elsa welcomed it. Jack shifted in surprise as Elsa closed her eyes again and leaned forward, her lips coming close. Her left hand came up and gripped his shirt collar to pull him in.

Jack hesitated, very well aware of where this was going. "Elsa…"

"Hmm?" Elsa whispered, her fingers stroking along his jaw. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and she suddenly couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to kiss him, unaware of the reluctance in his eyes.

"I...I should go. Your dad might come up." Jack encouraged, pulling back from her.

Her grip on his jacket loosened and Elsa opened her eyes. Her smile began to fade and Jack's heart dropped as he remembered Hans' words.

_"I can't believe you actually did it!" Hans sneered._

_"Did what exactly?" Jack fired back._

_"Made her human! What you need is a toast!"_

Elsa frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should do this." Jack whispered firmly, letting go of her hand. He stood up from the bed and Elsa looked stunned before she met his gaze with a new coolness.

"Fine, then leave." Elsa hissed.

She turned back to the window and refused to meet his glance as Jack moved towards the door, still watching her. Standing in front of it, Jack gave Elsa one last glance before he finally opened it and slipped out. The moment he left and the door closed behind him, Elsa shook her head in confusion and growing hurt before she turned and fell back on her bed.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

"I can't believe you actually have this!" Astrid cried, clutching excitedly to the DVD case to _Vikings_ Season 2. She slumped down on the bed with a large smile on her face.

Both she and Hiccup were in Hiccup's bedroom. After the last of the guests stumbled (or were helped) out, Hiccup and Astrid were the only ones left. They both grabbed themselves a garbage bag and helped each other clean the house before they finally decided to head up to Hiccup's room. They were glad to have the silence and solitude, and when Hiccup announced that he had the second season to their favorite show, Astrid flipped into the air with joy.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. "Do you um…wanna watch it….maybe with me?"

Astrid looked up and smiled, handing him the DVD. "Hell yeah! I honestly got nowhere else to be. Snotlout ran out on me so I guess I'll have to stay here for the night. You don't mind do you?"

"No not at all!" Hiccup smiled from ear to ear. He nervously walked over to the television across from his bed and slipped the disc in.

As Astrid sat up against the headboard, Hiccup grabbed the remote and moved next to her. He felt her eyes follow his moves as he sat on the edge. While, they waited for the top menu to appear, Hiccup bit his lips and dared to look at Astrid. He was surprised when he saw her quickly turn away. He was even more curious of her sudden nervous fidgeting. Since when did Astrid Hofferson get nervous?

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Astrid bit her bottom lip and turned to look at him. "When you sat with Heather….um did you think she was….beautiful?" she asked slowly and every bit nervous.

Hiccup starred at her for a long time, stunned at the question. "Astrid…."

"Don't lie!" Astrid scowled.

"No." Hiccup answered simply.

Astrid starred at him before she shrugged and looked down at her hands. "Oh okay."

"Why do you ask?" Hiccup chuckled, crossing his arms behind his head.

"No reason, does there have to be a reason? You're so annoying!" Astrid huffed.

Smiling, Hiccup reached out and pecked a kiss on her cheek. The second his lips touched her cheek, Astrid's eyes grew huge and she turned to face him.

_Oh my gosh did he seriously just do that?_ Astrid forced herself not to touch the soft spot as she looked up at the boy.

"I wanted to tell you that you looked really nice all night." Hiccup admitted.

Astrid's cheeks flushed red as she turned away. "Really?"

"Yeah, and you know what? I don't need anything else. You're perfect just like this. You don't need to be anyone else." Hiccup gestured at her. His blush deepened when he felt Astrid's hip brush against his.

"I know that was really cliche." he stammered.

Astrid's eyes were twinkling as she looked up at him. "Maybe, but it's a sweet thing to say. I don't think I've ever heard anyone say I looked nice."

Hiccup was about to turn back to the movie when he felt Astrid's head lean against his shoulder. And the butterflies went wild in his belly as he let his arm drape over her shoulders. His smile grew when he felt Astrid cuddle closer until she was comfortably leaning into him.

"Ready?" Astrid asked.

"Ready," Hiccup nodded and with one flicker of the light, the room became dark with the only light coming from the T.V. Astrid's head still laid on his shoulder and the smile never left their faces as Hiccup kept his arm around her.

"Last season on _Vikings_…."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey Hiccup!" a smiling Kristoff approached his friend, who was standing next to his locker and getting his books.

Hiccup looked up and gave Kristoff an exhausted smile.

"I'm sorry about ditching you on Friday. Anna and I…" Kristoff began.

Hiccup held up a hand. "Hey it's cool! Astrid actually stayed."

Kristoff looked surprised. "Really? Like overnight?"

"Yeah, we talked about _Vikings_ and watched the second season. It was amazing." Hiccup sighed happily and leaned against his locker. "What about you and Anna?"

"I actually met her father." Kristoff laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

Now Hiccup was the one who looked surprised. "And? Did he come out with the shotgun?"

"What he has….no no he was descent!" Kristoff quickly shook his head. "Speaking of descent, do you know what happened between Jack and Elsa?"

"Not a clue, Jack looked down when he came in this morning. I haven't heard anything from Elsa." Hiccup said.

"She's pissed."

The two boys turned and noticed Anna standing next to Kristoff. The sophomore gave Kristoff a small sweet smile before it disappeared.

Hiccup frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Jack must've done something to make her even more mad at the rest of the world." Anna said, crossing her arms.

Hiccup turned to Kristoff. "We should talk to him. Do you think you can get something out of Elsa?" he asked, turning to Anna.

Anna shrugged. "I can try, but I can't guarantee anything. I'll be lucky if she'll go back to speaking to me after…you know." she shuddered at the memory of the cursed party.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." Kristoff assured her.

Anna looked up at him with sudden hope. "Do you really think so?"

Kristoff smiled. "Of course."

Hiccup shut his locker and saluted his friends. "Well we'd love to stay and chat but philosophy calls. Are you coming Kris?"

"I'll be right there." Kristoff said. As Hiccup turned to leave, Kristoff looked down at Anna.

The sophomore smiled up at him and held her books close. "So are we still meeting at the library? Cause I got a big test coming up."

"Yeah."

Anna giggled. "Okay, see you later alligator!"

Kristoff winked. "In a while crocodile!"

Passing by them, Pitch gagged. "Urgh break it up you two!"

Anna giggled and hid her blushing cheeks behind her book before she turned and scurried away, her bag thumping along her hip and her steps light and cheerful. Kristoff watched her leave, his own smile stretching from ear to ear.

* * *

While Anna and Kristoff went to class, an exhausted Elsa pushed open the door to the English room and stepped in.

She turned to the back row and her lips pressed into a tight frown. Sitting in the back row, Jack lifted his eyes and gave her a weary smile. With a lift of her chin, Elsa continued to her seat and avoided his lingering gaze. As the girl moved to the front row, Naveen turned and gave her a charming smile.

"Hey Elsa! Awesome dancing last weekend!" he commented.

Elsa let out an irritated huff and moved past him. Yet before she could take one step forward, Sinbad blocked her. "Will we be seeing you next Friday Miley?"

Leaning against his chair, Hans gave her a haughty grin when Elsa neared. "Hey Ice Witch what do we owe you for the entertainment?"

For once Elsa chose to ignore his remark. With her head bowed, she merely approached her desk. Once Elsa slumped down, she crossed her arms on her desk and dropped her head into them. All she wanted to do was shrink away from everyone and everything. She was even more surprised that she managed to climb out of her bed this morning.

"Ooh looks like someone's still a little hung over." Hans snorted. The senior then turned to Jack, who avoided his glance just the same. "You must've really tired her out Frost."

"Alright class settle down!" Mr. Aster instructed, marching into the classroom and straight to the podium.

With a short sigh, Elsa lifted her head and took out her notebook. She forced herself not to turn around and glance at Jack, who sat just as quiet.

"Okay not like I care, but how was everyone's weekend? I had to play the Easter Bunny for my niece. If you wanna a word of advice – do not and I mean do not ever let your five year old niece plan her own birthday party. She just had to go with an Easter theme." Mr. Aster mumbled wearily with a rub of his eyes.

"Oh our weekends were great sir. Elsa sure gave us a nice performance." Hans answered with a smile, while Elsa and Jack both rolled their eyes.

Mr. Aster looked just as un-amused "Unless she kicked the crap out of your perfect butt then I don't wanna hear it. Okay so I believe we left on Shakespeare last Friday. So let's go back to it….page 73, sonnet 141. Who wants to read it?"

When no one responded, Mr. Aster turned towards the back and he smiled. "Frost, how about you read it?"

Jack groaned. "Do I have to?"

"If you wanna pass this class I suggest you get your ass up off your chair. We're listening." Mr. Aster insisted.

Jack sighed and stood up.

"In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes.

For they and thee a thousand errors note.

But 'tis my heart loves what they despise,

who in despite of view is pleas'd to dote."

The moment he finished, Jack slumped back into his chair with a relieved breathe, while Mr. Aster nodded in approval.

"Good, now I know that Shakespeare is a dead English fella, but unlike the rest of us, he sure knows his shit. I want all of you to write your own versions of this sonnet. Better yet let's make this your final."

The room was suddenly filled with loud, long "awwwws" of complain. Mr. Aster ignored the chorus and began to skim through his book. As he flipped through the pages, the teacher noticed a pale arm come up into the air.

"Yes Miss. Sassy Pants?" Mr. Aster murmured with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you want this in iambic pentameter?" Elsa asked curiously.

Mr. Aster looked up in shock and surprise. "What?"

"This sonnet. Do you…"

"What you're not gonna start your usual battle on this?" Mr. Aster asked, giving Elsa a long, disbelieved glance.

"No, this assignment actually looks fun." Elsa admitted with a small smile.

Mr. Aster looked stunned and a few students at the front turned to her with the same looks on their faces. Jack sat in complete silence and fumbled with the dog tags around his neck.

Finally, after what appeared to be a long moment, Mr. Aster broke into a sarcastic laugh. "Are you kidding around with me?"

"Why would I? I'm obviously not hung-over." Elsa insisted, giving Hans a stormy look.

Mr. Aster slammed his book shut. "Get out of my class. I can never seem to believe you."

Elsa sighed angrily and grabbed her things. Ignoring the odd looks her classmates were giving her, the girl marched across the room and right out the door. The moment Elsa was out, Mr. Aster looked up to the class.

"Okay, what happened to that girl?"

Hans casted a glance behind him at Jack, who just looked down and began to write down his notes.

* * *

"Steady, that's it, just gently pick up the skin." Anna whispered.

The sophomore was sitting with Rapunzel at their lab table and working on the frog that laid in front of them. While Anna still had color in her face, Rapunzel looked like she just saw someone commit the murder.

"Aw look at his poor little face!" Rapunzel whined, throwing her rubber gloves aside and crossing her arms. "I can't do this."

Anna rolled her eyes and picked up the scissors. "It's already dead. Quite being the drama queen. We need this A."

As Rapunzel turned around to avoid loosing her lunch, Anna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Stealing a quick look at the teacher, Anna turned away and pulled out her phone. A confused frown appeared on her face at the message on her screen.

E -_ At the bathroom. Feel like ditching the dissection?_

"Hey Rapunzel, I need to go to the bathroom. Do you think you can carry on until oh I don't know...the end of class? Thanks!" Anna sprung up from her seat and grabbed her bathroom pass.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anna pushed the door to the girls' bathroom. The stalls appeared empty yet the girl wanted to be sure. Glancing behind her, Anna dipped down and peeked underneath the row of stalls.

"Elsa?"

"In here." a voice spoke up from the handicapped stall.

Anna pushed her backpack farther up her shoulder and quickly slipped into the stall. She found Elsa sitting in her usual corner, one earphone in her ear and her bag on her lap.

The senior looked up at her sister with a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey, whatcha doing here?" Anna asked as she fumbled with the end tuffs of her braids.

Elsa patted the spot next to her. "Mr. Aster kicked me out again, wanna sit?"

"Is it clean?" Anna smiled, while Elsa laughed.

"Yeah."

Anna approached her and slumped down next to her sister. They sat still for a few long moments before Anna took the other earphone and slipped it into her ear.

"Wow…no Wicked this time?" Anna looked surprised.

Elsa laughed and leaned her head against Anna's shoulder. The small gesture surprised Anna but she quickly gave in.

"Not this time. Thanks for coming, sometimes you just need the company to feel better."

"I'll always be there for you Elsa." Anna vowed, draping an arm around her sister. "And I'm so sorry about Friday…you were right about Hans. I shouldn't have been so stupid to fall for him just like that."

"I'm sorry too, maybe I did overreact a little." Elsa smiled and leaned in to return her sister's hug.

Anna giggled. "A little?"

Moving away, Elsa reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of chocolate. "Want some?"

"Oh no, I came with something else." Anna said as grabbed her own bag. Elsa watched Anna open it and reveal its contents. At least a dozen chocolates were inside, from Snickers to Butterfingers and Almond Joys.

"Is that…." Elsa gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"You got it! Let's dig in!" Anna chirped, unwrapping a Twix and biting into it.

Elsa took an Almond Joy and unwrapped it. For the first time in days she actually felt a smile take over her face. Her sister always knew how to turn her frown upside down with chocolate.

"Hey so what happened with Jack on Friday?" Anna asked curiously in between mouthfuls of chocolate.

"I don't want to talk about that." Elsa sighed as she fumbled with opening her candy bar. She still remembered how uncomfortable he looked when he recoiled back from her attempted kiss. Was it something she done? What could've held him back?

"Oh okay." Anna shrugged. They sat still for a brief moment before Elsa turned to her sister and gave her a small playful smile.

"Hey Anna, do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna's lips curved into a large smile and the two sisters sprung up.

"You're not worried about getting caught?" the sophomore asked as Elsa opened the door to the bathroom and they hurried out.

"Nope, I don't care what they're going to say."

* * *

Jack was sitting at one of the tables by the window in the library. While Pitch and his new girlfriend Eris were busy making out, Jack rubbed his head and turned the window.

The window gave a nice view of the school's side lawn, and at the moment the ground was glistening white with fluffy snow. That was not what surprised Jack though. It was the two girls who were laughing and playing in the snow together that caught his eye.

His lips curving into a small smile, Jack leaned back and watched Elsa as she laughed and fell back into the snow. Coming towards her, Anna giggled and suddenly dropped a handful of snow on her sister's face. Elsa squealed and shot up, causing Anna to fall back on her bottom with a surprised cry. A small snowman was standing nearby with a ruler for a nose and peppermint drops for eyes.

As Jack stretched his neck to get a better view, he suddenly noticed Elsa's head turn and her eyes meet his. His smile disappearing, Jack turned away, feeling her gaze pierce him like sharp icicles.

* * *

During passing period, Astrid was standing by her locker when Hiccup waltzed over towards her, dressed in a black, vintage _Vikings_ T-shirt.

"Hi Astrid," Hiccup greeted, leaning against her locker door.

Astrid turned to him. "Hey Hiccup, I like your shirt. The History Channel site?"

Hiccup smiled "Sure is."

Astrid returned his smile and grabbed her book. "Looks like you're not the only one."

Throwing her book into her bag, Astrid opened her sweater and sure enough, she wore the exact shirt but in a smaller size.

"Wow." Hiccup's smile widened and he felt his gaze linger on how tight the shirt appeared on Astrid's chest. Catching his glance, Astrid rolled down her chest.

"Okay I think that's enough for today." she teased before turning away.

As Astrid retrieved her last book, Hiccup opened her locker further and eyed the pinned posters of all the _Vikings_ characters. In addition to the show, there were also some ordinary pictures of Travis Fimmel.

"Nice pictures." he commented.

"Thanks, don't tell the librarian but I actually ripped them out from the latest People magazine." Astrid whispered.

Hiccup pretended to seal his lips. "Your secret's safe with me."

"So what can I do for you Hiccup? Cause I gotta get to class." Astrid said, shutting her locker and throwing her backpack over her shoulders.

"Actually I came here with a small favor." Hiccup said.

"Shoot."

"So I got this friend, you might know him…" Hiccup began as they began walking to class.

* * *

Later in the day, Jack and Kristoff were leaning against the railing at the ice rink and watching the girls' hockey team move across the ice.

Whenever Elsa skated by the pair, Jack tried hard to catch her attention with a smile or a wave. Yet the harder Jack tried, the more dirty looks Elsa seemed to give him. No matter how hard Jack tried, no smile could make the frown disappear from her face, which made Jack feel guiltier by the minute.

"So…care to talk about it?" Kristoff finally asked.

Jack shook his head and rubbed a hand across his face. "She's still pissed."

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. She wanted to kiss me but then my damned conscience got the way….anyway it doesn't matter she was drunk." Jack moaned, leaning back against the stands. "Maybe she didn't know what she was doing."

"But everything was working out just fine! Well if you take out the dancing episode." Kristoff said.

Jack gave him an annoyed look. The last thing he wanted was to bring that up. "And why do you care? I thought you were so done with Anna."

Kristoff smirked and crossed his arms behind his head. "Not anymore."

Jack's frown disappeared and he grinned. "Really?"

"Yup, we kissed twice - in the car, and after she walked me out."

Jack patted him on the back. "Good for you."

Kristoff smiled. "Thanks, and hey don't worry, it'll work out with you and Elsa." he insisted.

Jack met the blonde's smile before he turned back to the ice.

"Jerk!" Jack and Kristoff turned, noticing Hiccup wander over towards them while tripping over the bleachers and the scowling couple.

"Sorry! Next time get a room! Or keep it PG!" Hiccup shouted over his shoulder before falling down beside Kristoff. "So I got the scoop on Elsa."

"And?" Jack pressed.

Hiccup gave him a sympathetic glare. "She hates you with a fire of a thousand suns. That's a direct quote. From where again?" he asked, turning to Kristoff.

"The _Taming of the Shrew_…Shakespeare."

Jack draped an arm over his eyes and groaned. "Thanks for the reference, I needed that."

"Give her the rest of the day to cool off." Kristoff suggested.

The three of them suddenly jumped when the puck struck the clear glass that separated them from the rink. Skating up to the stand, Elsa gave them all a dirty look and snatched up the puck.

Hiccup shivered. "Someday I swear she's gonna strike our balls with that thing."

"Okay so let's give her two," Kristoff corrected.

"Two's good." Hiccup and Jack both nodded in full agreement.

* * *

"No! And that's the final answer!" Elsa decided.

Anna's shoulders slumped as she began to follow her sister out of the ice rink and across the parking lot. After Kristoff, Hiccup, and Jack walked out of the building, Anna arrived and watched her sister play for a while.

"Why not?" Anna whined as she tried to catch up with Elsa's quick, expert steps on the ice. She could not understand how Elsa could walk so perfectly on the ice while Anna was practically sliding and slipping like crazed spinning top

"Do you know what's the sole purpose of this Winter Ball?" Elsa asked, not slowing down.

"To have a fun night before the week of finals and Christmas break?" Anna guessed with a sweet smile.

"Wrong, it's just another lame horny ritual where teens like us get together and rub off on each other while fake snow falls allover the place."

"Wrong. It's the biggest dance of the year besides prom." Anna complained. "Can you please just help me and Punzie spread the word around and hang up a few posters?"

Elsa sighed and leaned against her car door. "Fine. I'll help you put up two stupid posters."

"Thanks Elsie! You're the best!" Anna thanked and threw her arms around her.

Elsa rolled her eyes and opened the door to the car. "I need to going to the bookstore. Are you coming?"

Anna blushed and hid her face behind her books. "Actually I'm going to Starbucks to study for my German test. I'm actually passing with a low B!"

"Good for you." Elsa smiled and slipped into her car.

Smiling, Anna moved across the parking lot towards Kristoff's car. She didn't see him there yet so she decided to simply wait for him. As she turned and leaned against the car door, Anna noticed Hans making his way towards her and her smile disappeared.

"Hi Anna. You didn't return any of my calls this weekend." Hans admitted, while Anna's face remained blank.

"Did I? Sorry about that, I was helping my sister recover from her major hangover." the sophomore apologized icily.

"Is this about Hiccup's party? You know I was a little drunk. I can apologize to Calvin for you." Hans offered, moving closer towards her.

"It's Kristoff! And you didn't have to be such a jerk. I bet you didn't even bother looking for me after I walked out the door."

"I did." Hans said with raised hands.

"Oh sure, and what about your little friend? The girl with the big hair?" Anna cursed.

Hans straightened, looking surprised yet Anna could see the familiarity in his eyes. "Ivy?"

"You tell me!"

"Look I'm sorry babe, but you don't have to be such a bitch. She's just an old friend that I came across." the auburn said in a calm voice.

Anna scowled. "Me? A bitch? The last time I checked long-time friends don't get so close and start making out in front of their dates!"

"Look I'll make it up to you. I was actually coming over and wanting to ask you about the Winter Ball." Hans explained.

"You know the rules. I can't go unless Elsa comes along." Anna reminded with a roll of her eyes.

Hans chuckled. "Oh don't worry, your sister's going."

Anna looked up at him with an arched brow. "She is? And you know how?"

"Let's just say I got it under control." Hans winked and turned to walk away. Anna shook her head and could only think about what he meant.

"Something's going on between him and Frost." she whispered to herself as she watched Hans make his way down the lot. He was going the opposite direction from his own ride.

"Hi Anna! Ready to go?" Kristoff's voice called, coming out from the building.

Anna turned and smiled up at her best friend. "Yeah but actually…sorry but can you wait for just minute? I forgot something in the rink. I won't take long I promise."

Kristoff nodded. "Okay, I'll just heat up the car." he smiled and unlocked the car.

Anna returned his smile and turned to walk the same direction Hans went.

* * *

When Hans finally tracked down Jack, he caught Jack sitting on the edge of his trunk. Instead of his usual smoke, he was reading a book and listening to his music.

Hans smirked. "I knew I'd find you here."

Jack rolled his eyes and jumped down from his car. "What do you want?"

"To give you this. It should cost you everything from the dress to the limo and down to the damned bouquet."

Jack turned around and noticed Hans holding up a brand new $100 and $50 dollar bills. The guilt kicked Jack in the gut as he looked up at Hans's grin.

"Look." he began, holding up his hands. "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Fine, how about $200?" Hans bribed, grabbing his wallet from his coat pocket.

Jack sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. Hans caught the reluctance and his grin widened like the Cheshire Cat's. Finally, after what appeared to be a lengthy moment, Jack turned and grabbed the money from Hans' hand. Hans smiled and watched as Jack shoved past him and towards his car door.

"You're starting to get the hang of it Frost!" he said.

Jack gave the auburn a dark glare before opening the car door and slipping in. As Jack turned on his car, Hans turned to walk away when he suddenly bowled right into a frowning Anna.

"Anna! What can I help you with?" Hans asked with a bright smile.

"I noticed that you and Jack are pretty tight nowadays." Anna confessed.

"I'm just helping him see the light in Elsa."

Anna raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Really? Cause from what I know, Jack can pretty much solve his own problems."

"Look nothing's going on between me and Jack. I'm just giving him a little advice, since he miserably failed at his last date." Hans said.

Anna sighed and nodded. "Okay, I just don't want to get Elsa mad again."

"Don't worry babe, I have everything under control." Hans winked and moved past Anna towards his own car.

* * *

In downtown Burgress, Elsa opened the door to the small bookstore and slipped in.

At the front counter, one of the students Belle looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Hi Elsa! What can I help you with?"

"I need a few books on how to write poetry and dramas. Do you think you have a few books lying around somewhere?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sure we do, let me go check." Belle moved around the desk and disappeared among the tight shelves.

While Belle was occupied, Elsa began to lazily stroll through the tight aisles and look at the newest editions. She was behind the aisle closest to the door when it she heard the tiny bell ring, signaling a new visitor.

"Hey Ice Queen." Jack greeted.

Elsa sighed and turned around to face him. Behind her, Jack was smiling lazily and leaning against the shelf.

The platinum blonde crossed her arms. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah it looks like I lost my _Shakespeare for Dummies_ book and I thought you might have one I can borrow." Jack revealed.

"Why would I give you any of my books?"

"I just told you." Jack answered simply.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "You're so…."

"Roguish?" Jack finished with an attempted grin.

"Whatever." Elsa grumbled and turned to walk away.

"Maybe wholesome!" Jack corrected.

"Indecent!" Elsa corrected behind her shoulder.

"Admit it you're not as icy as you think you are." Jack said, following her down the aisle.

Elsa rolled her eyes and stopped at the end. "And you're not as bad-ass as you think you are."

"Ooh looks like someone forgot to take her aspirin this morning!" Jack teased.

Elsa froze in place and bit her tongue. "Yeah you're right, I needed it a lot over the past few days. But hey that's what you get when you try to solve your damned problems with a damned bottle of booze!" she snapped.

Jack rolled his eyes in growing annoyance. "Can you just tell me what your problem is?"

"My problem?" Elsa spun around so hard her braid flipped across her face. She reached into her bag and took out her copy of _Shakespeare for Dummies_.

Stepping forward, she shoved it into Jack's hands. "I'll let you figure that out for yourself."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few days later, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Jack were standing in line at the cafeteria. As Jack and Hiccup waited for the lunch ladies to hand the food, Kristoff turned around and noticed Anna and Rapunzel walk into the cafeteria. He found himself smiling and giving the sophomore a little wave. Anna giggled and moved past him, her eyes still watching him as she and Rapunzel sat down.

"Kris."

Kristoff sighed and continued to shake the saltshaker.

"Kris!"

Kristoff lifted his his head and looked at Hiccup and Jack, who were both giving him odd glances. "What?"

"Your salad." Hiccup spoke up with a smile.

The blonde's eyes rolled down to his salad, which was covered with a small mountain of salt from his endless shaking. Setting the salt shaker down, Kristoff groaned and moved to switch his food, while Hiccup chuckled and turned to Jack.

"So how's the love life with Elsa coming along? Looks like Kris is doing well." Hiccup nudged Jack on the arm with a wink.

"There's everything but love. She's still pissed." Jack assured him.

"Sweet love! Renew thy force!" Kristoff recited, coming back to the boys with two bags of baby carrots.

"Dude don't talk shit like that around me! People can hear you!" Jack hissed.

Kristoff snorted. "Sorry, I gotta memorize that sonnet for class."

"Look you actually embarrassed the Ice Witch! Why don't you stop being the jerk for once and just sacrifice yourself to her? Do the most unthinkable! Write your apology in the sky or that crap!" Hiccup suggested.

"If only it was that easy." Jack shook his head and reached for the ketchup.

When his fingers reached for the bottle, a cold smaller hand came down first, prompting Jack to look up and straight into Elsa's frown.

"Elsa!"

Elsa grimaced and snatched the bottle from Jack's grip. "Gotta be faster than that Frost."

Turning the bottle towards Jack, she squeezed the bottle and let a squirt of sauce splatter allover the boy's face and shirt. Jack groaned as Kristoff and Hiccup choked back their laughter. In front of them, Elsa smiled and gave them a mocking bow.

Jack grabbed his tray and marched the other direction with a scowl. As soon as the boy was gone, Hiccup turned to Kristoff and they both burst into laughter.

"You'll never get bored with those two." Kristoff admitted.

"Never," Hiccup agreed.

* * *

The following day, Jack approached the old janitor by the storage closet. The man turned and gave him a questioning glance before Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a thirty.

"Just for today." Jack insisted.

The janitor smiled and grabbed the cash in his grubby hand. Jack grinned as he watched the janitor reach into his overall pocket and withdraw an old CD.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to split the rink!" Elsa complained to Astrid. While there was no practice, Elsa still wanted to go to the rink and skate, especially after her icy encounter with Jack yesterday.

Astrid grimaced. "It could be worse, they could be playing crappy music."

"And Mozart isn't considered crappy?" Elsa scowled.

"Well it could be worse." Astrid repeated, circling around Elsa with the puck.

The two girls were on one side of the rink and practicing their new hockey strategies. The other side of the rink was being used for a youth skating group, led by the proper and elegant Mrs. Dunbroch. The sight of the small girls dressed in tight glittery dresses and tights made Elsa squirm. She did not want to think that she used to be one of them and she certainly did not want to remember the memories of being on the ice with a certain white haired boy.

"So hey I was thinking that maybe we could work on the new strategy you told me about." Astrid suggested.

She moved beside Elsa and frowned at her dazed friend.

"Elsa?" she snapped her fingers and Elsa's eyes blinked back to the girl.

"Sorry…what did you say?"

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day." Astrid said.

Elsa frowned. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

All of a sudden, the Mozart piece that was playing in the background stopped playing, filling the rink with a strange silence. The figure skating girls stopped and their Mrs. Dunbroch turned to the box where the music was being played. Elsa and Astrid looked around the rink.

"What the…" Mrs. Dunbroch's eyes widened as the bright lights in the rink began to dim.

On the ice, Astrid grabbed Elsa to turn her around. The figure skating girls began to squeal with glee as a figure appeared on the stands. On the ice, Astrid grabbed Elsa to turn her around. The figure skating girls began to squeal with glee as a figure appeared on the stands.

Elsa met Astrid's glance. "What's going on?"

"See for yourself." Astrid chuckled, grabbing her friend's face and turning it to the stands. The moment Elsa's glance fell on the stands, her eyes grew wide.

"No way." Elsa breathed as Jack appeared at the bleachers with a microphone. Astrid tried not to laugh as Jack winked at the girls and began to sing:

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

You'd be like heaven to touch

Oh, I want to hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

I can't take my eyes off of you

Smiling Jack jumped from one of the stands. Elsa, Astrid, and the figure skaters could only stare as Jack move along the stands. Before any of the girls or Mrs. Dunbroch could speak, Jack flickered off the bright lights that lit the rink and a single spotlight fell on the unexpected Elsa. The silence that filled the air was replaced with a catchy Frankie Valli tune.

"Young man is this some kind of a joke?" Mrs. Dunbroch exclaimed.

A questioning look appeared on Elsa's face as she watched Jack move towards her on the ice, his smile reaching from ear to ear as he danced around her to the music. The skating group were all smiles and squeals as Jack pulled out a single chocolate rose from his jacket pocket and held it out to Elsa, who took it with wide eyes and a stunned look.

I love you baby

And if it's quite all right

I need you baby

To warm the lonely nights

I love you baby

Trust in me when I say:

Oh pretty baby,

Don't bring me down I pray,

"I'm calling security!"

Oh pretty baby,

Now that I found you, stay,

And let me love you baby

Let me love you

As the instrumental moments returned, Elsa laughed at Jack's mischievous smile as he reached out and took her hand into his, unaware of Mrs. Dunbroch returning with two police officers. As the officers began to make their way across the ice, Elsa turned and gave Jack a playful glance as the boy began to pull her around the rink, his hand holding hers. When they both noticed the cops though, Jack stopped and grabbed Elsa by the waist, dipping her with a wink. Elsa's smile was genuine as she let him bring her back up and her hands gripped his shoulders.

"You go Frost!" Astrid whooped as the cops grabbed a smiling Jack and began to drag him off the ice rink. Elsa remained in her spot, flushed and smiling from ear to ear.

Moving along the ice, Jack managed to free himself from the officers' grips. He began skating large circles around the girls just as the chubby police officer was stumbling and falling from the surprise of Jack getting away. When he fell on his knees, he did not notice Jack appear behind him and smack his rear playfully, making Elsa and the girls laugh.

With his fellow officer down, the second officer caught up to Jack grabbed the young man by his arms. While Jack was dragged off, Elsa shook her head, her smile reaching from ear to ear as she broke into an excited applause. Noticing her smile, Jack gave the girl one last wink before he finally disappeared through the rink doors.

* * *

Later, at the end of the day, Elsa was humming "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" with a smile her face as she put her books into her locker. She still wore her hockey jersey yet she decided to pile her hair up into a messy bun after practice and spray a small whiff of perfume on her neck.

"Whoa don't tell me I'm hearing Frankie Valli out of you!" Anna commented, coming up to her sister.

Elsa shrugged and gave her sister a large smile. Her fingers stroked the red foil on her chocolate rose. "I heard it this morning."

"Must've been from the janitor again. Are you going to Starbucks with me and Rapunzel after school?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa closed her locker, a sudden idea appearing in her head as she looked at the detention room. "Actually there's something I gotta do."

"And what is that?" Anna asked.

"Nothing important, see you later." Elsa winked and moved towards the bathroom.

As the last of the students wandered through the hallway to get to class, Anna could only stare at the closed bathroom door in silent shock. Since when did Elsa hum their father's old love songs? And was that a chocolate rose peeking from Elsa's book?

* * *

In the detention room, Coach North closed the door and turned to the full room. The moment the door slammed shut, the rest of the class straightened and sat in full alert as if they were in a military camp. Jack lifted his eyes up from his pencil and he only slumped into his chair, already prepared for North's wrath.

"Welcome to detention everyone." Coach North chuckled, moving from the door and down the aisle. His eyes fell on Shenzi's desk where the girl had half of a sub-sandwich laying.

"I'll take that Miss." his huge fist crumpled the paper and squished the sandwich. Shenzi swallowed and bowed her head in embarrassment.

Stopping next to Pitch, who sat in front of Jack, Coach North's smile was wicked as he leaned over. Pitch swallowed hard and scrunched in his seat, trying to make himself appear as small as possible.

"What's the matter? You're nervous." Coach North admitted.

Pitch shook his head quickly.

"Then why are you sweating?"

"It's….kinda hot in here sir." Pitch choked out.

"I see, your eyes….are they always this bloodshot?" Coach North whispered with a wicked menace in his tone.

Pitch swallowed loud before nodding his head in actual guilt. "Yes sir."

"Hand over the candy." Coach North's opened palm popped up and Pitch jumped in his seat.

Shaking, the boy slipped a hand into his jacket pocket and dropped a bag of cocaine into North's huge hand. All the while his eyes lingered on the huge Naughty and Nice tattoos on his arms.

"Good boy." the teacher nodded and turned to walk up to the front of the room.

Jack gave Pitch a comforting pat as Coach North turned to face them.

"I bet you all wanna know what you gotta do to get out of here! Well I'll tell you! Essay writing. To get out – I want each and every one of you to write an essay on why you're here, and how you can improve so you don't have to come here and waste my time." North ordered.

He turned around and began to write his request on the board. The rest of the class began to follow orders and take out their notebooks and pencils.

Smiling, Jack lifted an arm into the air. "Coach North sir all I want to say is that I'm only here because I was wrongly accused of a crime I didn't commit."

Coach North turned to him and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh yes I heard about your love song Romeo. Why don't you write about it?"

Jack groaned and dropped his head onto his desk, defeated. As the screeching of chalk filled the class, the door opened and Elsa stepped in. A few students turned and Jack looked up, his frown turning into a smile. Elsa returned his smile and moved across the room.

"Hi Coach! I see you're housing detention again!" she admitted, casting a disapproved glance at the class.

"Yes am I, what can I do for you Elsa?" Coach North turned to the girl and crossed his huge, muscular arms over his equally large belly.

Elsa turned her back to the board, which made the huge man turn his back to the students. "Actually while I was practicing my defense today I came up with a few new tips that can really help the hockey team!"

"You did? Fantastic let's talk after class!" Coach North suggested. He turned to arrange his papers.

While he did this, Elsa turned to Jack and pointed at the window. "Window!" she mouthed.

Jack arched a brow and Elsa jabbed a finger at the window again. "Now!"

Suddenly getting it, Jack swung his backpack over his shoulders and stood up just as Elsa turned back to Coach North, who had his back still turned.

"Actually I think since I have the ideas fresh in my brain…." Elsa casted a glance at Jack, who was creeping closer to his escape. "I um think I should tell you now! So our team kinda sucked against Corona last year didn't they?"

"Please don't remind me." Coach North grumbled.

"Well now I think that….holy cow is that a new tattoo I see on your bicep? Quite impressive! What does the words mean? Are they in Russian?" Elsa grabbed Coach North's arm and squinted at the inked words.

Jack let out a relieved breath and made a move to open the window.

"Um yes that is, but I thought we're here to talk about…"

"Right right the team!" Elsa nodded with a laugh.

She glanced at Jack and bobbed a quick nod. Jack gave her a thumb up yet he accidently let go of the windowpane as a result. A rattle filled the room and Coach North turned.

"So going back to the team!" Elsa grabbed his arm and turned the large man around before he spotted Jack.

Jack cringed and grabbed the windowpane again.

"The point is that Corona kicks our butts every year and since I'm the captain I was thinking a lot about….the New Strategy!" Elsa explained.

Coach North furrowed his brows. "The New Strategy?"

"Yes! The New Strategy!" Elsa grinned. Her left eye flickered to Jack and noticed that he was hanging halfway out from the window.

The teacher only crossed his arms. "Which is?"

"The use of….misdirection and the element of surprise." Elsa revealed.

"Element of surprise huh? Did I even teach you that?"

"Well someone had to since I just remembered it! Anyway…." Elsa turned and Coach North followed her gaze. Frantic, Elsa grabbed his arm and yanked him forward.

"Think about it! We're going left…they're looking right and we attack them from all around…using the New Strategy!" she stammered.

"And how do we use this New Strategy?"

Elsa flickered her gaze to the window and saw Jack slipping outside. He was gripping the windowsill with his hands and was about to lower himself down when all of a sudden his hand slipped, making him fall with a cry. There was a light thud and a small curse before North's head turned back and Elsa let out a frantic cry.

"Like this!"

Without thinking Elsa grabbed the edges of her jersey and yanked it up over her chest. Coach North's eyes grew twice their size and some of the students let out long chorus of "ohhhhs". Coach North's face started to grow as red as his shirt as Elsa moved her hips with a flirty little wink before she dropped her shirt.

"Just like that! But with more….glam!" the blonde smiled and turned back to the rest of the class, who looked beyond stunned at what they just saw.

Coach North rubbed his bald head in embarrassment before turning back to the board, his steps clumsy and his hand shaking as he tried picking up the chalk. At the door, Elsa turned back to the large man.

"Thanks for listening Coach! Now if you excuse me I think I'll go show….Astrid the New Strategy! I think I see her now! Gotta go! Thanks!" and with that Elsa walked out of the classroom.

* * *

In front of the school, Jack and Elsa both hurried towards the parking lot, laughing and glancing back from time to time as if Coach North would run after them.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Jack breathed as they approached Elsa's car.

Elsa giggled and opened the door. "You know maybe I should've left you and taken Pitch instead. He looked like he was going straight to the guillotine!" she said as they both slipped in.

Shivering from the December winds, Jack turned and smiled as Elsa turned on the heater. "Thanks again, that was pretty sleek of you."

"You're welcome, now let's get the heck out of here." Elsa suggested.

* * *

A few minutes later, Elsa pulled in front of the ice rink. She turned off the ignition and met Jack's surprised glance.

"You brought me here again?"

"I think I can convince Mrs. Dunbroch your impromptu show was done for a good reason. C'mon!" Elsa turned and grabbed her skates. Jack smiled and grabbed his backpack before opening the door and following after the girl.

* * *

"So how did you manage to distract North?" Jack asked as the two of them skated around the rink after an energetic and fun round of double-player hockey, which Elsa won.

Elsa blushed. "I dazzled him using my….wits." she answered simply.

Jack caught up to her and they skated side by side. "Oh really?"

"Are you questioning me Mister? You're lucky I got you outta there in one piece!" Elsa teased, poking him in the chest.

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "Not anymore Ice Queen." his smile grew as Elsa turned away to hide her smile.

"So what made you choose Can't Take My Eyes off You as your song of forgiveness?" Elsa asked.

They slowed down and stopped to rest against the stands.

"I thought it was your favorite." Jack revealed.

"Not when I hear my Dad sing it in the shower every night." Elsa assured him with tease.

She then noticed Jack's sudden pout. "But the way you sing it…wow I was left speechless!"

"Thanks, at least I sounded better than you." Jack laughed.

"Don't push it Frost." Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile.

They turned to the empty ice rink in a brief silence before Jack turned back and faced the girl. Elsa met his glance and their eyes locked for a brief yet tensed moment. Slowly Jack moved closer towards her.

"Okay so just tell me….what's your excuse?"

"For what?" Elsa asked, pushing herself forward. She could already feel his cool minty breathe on her own lips and her belly began to flop excitedly.

"For acting the way you do?" Jack asked softly.

Elsa reached out and stroked back a silver strand from his forehead. She shrugged as he brushed his free hand along her arm. "I don't like to do what other people expect. Why should I live up to other people's exceptions instead of my own?"

"So you disappoint them from the start and then you find yourself covered?" Jack guessed.

Elsa shrugged in response. "Something like that."

Jack pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Then it looks like you're screwed Ice Queen."

"How so?" Elsa smiled up at him.

She let the strange swoony feeling return and take over as she drank in his handsome smile and bright blue eyes. She never wanted to admit it out loud but Jack's eyes were her favorite feature. They always seemed to hold the right emotions. They sparkled when he was happy and flamed when he was angry. Elsa only wondered if he thought the same way about her, or if he only saw the jagged ice.

"You never seem to disappoint me." Jack announced, his gaze locked on her own smile. He slowly leaned in and let his hand move towards her hip, bringing her close, his eyes still holding hers.

Elsa's eyes fell on Jack's lips and suddenly she felt her body lean forward and her lips coming close to his face. He closed his eyes in response as Elsa reached out and cupped his cheek, urging him to come closer until their lips were just centimeters apart.

_"Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay. I'm on top of the world, 'ay. Waiting on this for a while now. Paying my dues to the dirt..."_

The pair pulled apart and Elsa blushed as "On Top of the World" began to play in the small space in between them. Jack's eyes widened in surprise as Elsa cursed and fished her phone out of her pocket. She looked down at her flashing screen before Elsa lifting her gaze. Beside her, Jack tried hard not to look too disappointed.

"It's Dad. I gotta go." Elsa said. Turning to leave, the blonde girl suddenly felt Jack's hand grip her elbow, prompting her to turn around.

"Elsa wait…"

Elsa stopped and turned to face him. He was glancing down at her, his eyes lingering on her face and down to her lips, a look of desire twinkling in his eyes.

"Thanks again for the song, I had a great time." Elsa whispered, hoping that he didn't see her own disappointment.

Before Jack could protest, the girl turned and began to hurry towards their things. Pulling her skates off, Elsa jumped into her boots, threw her skates over her shoulder and grabbed her backpack.

Turning around one last time, Elsa gave him a weary smile."Bye."

Jack could only watch in disappointed silence as Elsa turned and hurried out of the ice rink. A few moments later, Jack felt his hand move to his sweatshirt pocket the boy pulled out his own phone. Keeping his eyes on the door where Elsa left, Jack pressed a number and brought the phone to his ear, and to his luck, a few seconds later, a voice on the other line spoke up.

"Hey Kris, I need a ride." Jack announced, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

At the Northland home, the front door creaked open and Elsa poked her head into the house. After listening and hearing the sound of water running and splashing in the lightened kitchen, the blonde let out a short sigh and stepped in. She was just about to lean over and pull her boots off when Walter walked out of the kitchen, a plate in his hand.

"And may I ask where you've been Missy?"

Elsa straightened and hesitated. "I was…"

"At the library!" a cheerful voice spoke up.

Elsa and Walter looked up to see Anna standing at the top of the stairs, smiling wide and her arms crossed over the banister.

Walter turned back to his older daughter suspiciously. "Is it true?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, Astrid and I had to work on our English project together."

Walter watched her as Elsa grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. His eyes narrowed as Elsa moved up the stairs and disappeared. When he turned back to Anna, his youngest daughter gave him an innocent grin and wave before she too was gone.

"Why do I always feel so uneasy?" Walter murmured before making his way back into the kitchen.

* * *

Standing in the dark hallway, Anna covered her mouth and swept a glance back down. She then turned and began to make her way to her sister, who was standing beside her bedroom, a hand over her smiling lips.

"Thanks sis." Elsa whispered.

"Don't mention it, but you owe me." Anna winked, holding out her hand.

Sighing, Elsa rolled her eyes as she reached into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a king sized Hershey's bar.

"Thanks! Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Anna asked, unwrapping the candy bar and taking a bite.

"I don't think I can recall." Elsa teased as they slipped into their own rooms.

Inside her bedroom, Elsa closed the door and fell against it, her smile reaching from ear to ear as she straightened and walked over to her bed. She let her body fall on the mattress and a happy sigh escaped from her lips as the girl and turned the window, where a mound of fluffy white snow covered her windowpane and more snow fell from the evening sky.

All this time she could not stop thinking about Jack's song and the interrupted kiss that she was certain was not meant to be held back. Sitting up, Elsa grabbed her backpack and zipped it open. A few seconds later she pulled out the chocolate rose and fell back onto the bed. Her fingers stroked the shiny, red foil and Elsa let her thoughts return to icy blue eyes and his playful smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head up from her pillow. She blinked a few times before groggily rubbing a hand across her face, wanting to get rid of the sleepiness that clouded it. When the girl glanced around her bedroom she noticed that only her small desktop lamp was on, lighting the bedroom with a warm glow.

Turning to the clock on her nightstand, Elsa was not surprised that it was already close to eight in the evening. Standing up, Elsa moved to the doorway. As she stopped and pressed an ear to the wood, Elsa was able to hear Anna's voice echo from downstairs.

"How do you expect me to remember all these steps for one stupid math problem?"

"This is how I learned it!" Walter declared.

"Yeah like centuries ago! I'm googling the answer!" Anna decided.

"That's cheating!"

"I don't care! I wanna go to bed!"

Elsa smiled at her sister and father's bickering, remembering how she used to complain the same way.

"Well time to hit the sack."

The blonde straightened from the doorway and moved to her closet, suddenly wanting nothing more than to slip into her comfortable pajamas and underneath her warm covers. Yet as Elsa reached out to open her door, a strange force struck her window. With a sharp gasp, Elsa turned and sure enough she noticed the white, icy patch of snow on the center of the glass.

Stunned, the girl moved across her bedroom and up to the frosty window. She glanced around the snowy glass and found herself gasping at the sight of Jack standing below her bedroom. He was smiling wide and tossing a perfectly round snowball into the air.

"Hey Ice Queen!"

_Is he serious?_ Elsa thought as she grabbed the window and pulled it up. A cold, wintry gust of air struck Elsa's face the moment she pushed the window up and looked down.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was strolling through the neighborhood and saw your light." Jack announced. He glanced at the snowball in his hand before looking back up at Elsa, who immediately noticed the mischief in his eyes.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare!"

"Come out!" Jack insisted.

Elsa shook her head in silent disbelief, while Jack shrugged and tossed the snowball into his other hand. "I really don't wanna waste a perfectly nice snowball on your face."

"What are you doing here?"

Jack looked up at her with a small, innocent smile. "I'm in the mood for a trip to the city. Wanna join me?"

Elsa bit her lips to hold back the smile from appearing on her face. "You're crazy!"

"Not crazy, just craving for some fun….and a little adventure. So are you coming?" Jack asked.

"Adventure?" Elsa arched a brow playfully.

Jack nodded, the smile never leaving his face as he glanced up at her. "Please?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and let her smile take over her face. "Fine I'll be…"

All of a sudden the door to the bedroom opened and Elsa found herself spinning around in fright. As the door flew open, Elsa stumbled back against the window and for a split moment Jack thought that she was going to fly right out.

"Elsa?" Anna poked her head into the room and Elsa let out a huge, relieved sigh.

"Anna! How many times did I tell you to knock?" the older girl cried, covering her face.

"Hi to you too, hey why is your window opened?" Anna frowned and slipped in, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's freezing in here!"

Just as she was about to make her way to the window to close it, Elsa rushed past her and blocked the younger girl's way.

"I needed some fresh air!"

"I think you got enough." Anna looked up and froze.

There was something in Elsa's eyes that caught Anna off guard. Since when did Elsa open her window when it was cold and snowing outside? And why was Elsa suddenly so fidgety? The younger girl smiled and crossed her arms.

"Elsa, you're hiding something!" Anna concluded.

Elsa didn't have time to even open her mouth, because Anna swiftly maneuvered around her and ran up to the opened window.

"Anna wait!" Elsa cried, following after her. But it was too late. Anna was already leaning forward with her head out the window.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna gasped as she blinked down at the smiling Jack.

The silver-haired boy saluted her with a playful wink, while Anna slipped back into the bedroom and turned to a very embarrassed Elsa.

"You never told me Romeo's coming over!"

Elsa covered her hands with her face and Anna began to bounce up and down, squealing softly.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh I can't believe this is happening! What's he doing here?" Anna asked.

"He wants to take me to the city." Elsa whispered.

Anna gasped. "And you said yes?"

"Yes," Elsa answered, her own belly flipping in excitement at the thought.

It was true. She did want to go to the city with Jack. It did not even have to be the city. It could have been anywhere.

She did not want to go because it was romantic, but because she just wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him more. No, the last thing she wanted was to feel like a love-struck teenager. She wanted to be herself around Jack. The ice rink was a fun place to laugh and share small jokes and teases, yet it was a place where anyone could slip by and listen in to their conversations. That was not what Elsa suddenly wanted. She wanted to be alone with Jack, get to know him with just the two of them in the picture, no one else.

"Then we gotta get you ready. You can't go out there looking like you just rolled out of bed!" Anna frowned at Elsa's oversized sweatshirt and black sweats.

"There's really no need Anna." Elsa assured her.

"Nonsense! I want Jack falling head over heels at the sight of you!" Anna waved a hand, yet Elsa squeezed her arm firmly.

"No Anna, I really don't want you to glamorize me. Jack's waiting out there and I don't want to keep him waiting." Elsa insisted.

Anna's face fell in slight disappoint yet she nodded. "Okay, I get it."

She then smiled. "Can I just fix your hair? I don't think Jack finds split ends attractive." she admitted, picking up a stray strand of her sister's hair.

Elsa let out a helpless sigh and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Two minutes later, Anna stepped back from the vanity and smiled. "Wa-la!"

Sitting in the chair in front of her mirror, Elsa opened her eyes and gasped lightly. Her sister released her long platinum blonde waves from their tight French braid and brushed them out carefully, letting each strand flow over her shoulders in soft, glossy waves. Her bangs were pinned back and accessorized with a silver headband.

"What do you think?" Anna asked.

"I love it, thanks Anna." Elsa's fingers moved to stroke the loose hair. She did not remember the last time she wore her hair down when she went out. Usually she preferred it to keep her hair in a crisp braid or French bun.

Anna giggled. "You better get going! Your Romeo awaits!"

As Elsa quickly slipped on her winter clothes, Anna moved to Elsa's bed and threw off the covers. She began to arrange Elsa's pillows over the mattress. Her sister was just pulling on her gloves when Anna finally threw her blankets and covers over the lump and rumpled them out to make it look like Elsa was sleeping underneath. She then quickly moved to the closet and grabbed a spare top, jeans, and bra, throwing them on the floor.

"Clever." Elsa admitted, impressed by her sister's little scheme.

"There's no way Dad will lift the covers, unless he wants to see you naked and face your wrath." Anna giggled as they approached the window. Sure enough, when they looked down, Jack was still waiting with his hands in his coat pocket.

"Here I go!" Elsa held her breathe and found herself clinging to Anna's arm just in case as she slipped one leg over the windowpane and then the other.

Once the girl was outside and sitting on the roof, Elsa turned to Anna and nodded. The sophomore nodded with a large smile and moved back inside the bedroom. In seconds she reached out and pulled the window down. Turning around, Elsa swallowed at the edge.

"Don't worry, I got you." Jack assured her, standing right underneath her.

Elsa smiled and scooted herself to the side. She moved her body and found herself sliding off the edge and right into Jack's outstretched arms.

The moment she fell into them, Jack's arms moved around her waist and he lowered her to her feet. Elsa's eyes flickered up and she met his gaze, her insides tingling and her neck flushing red underneath her scarf.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." Jack smiled and kept his arms around her waist for just a little longer. His eyes widened at the sight of her hair falling down over her shoulders and for a moment he didn't know what to say.

Even in a sweatshirt and sweats she managed to make Jack's heart flutter. This was definitely not the girl who everyone called Ice Witch, or the drunk, anger-induced girl who danced to Miley Cyrus just a few days ago.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded and pulled back from his arms.

"Yes." she smiled and let him take her hand into hers.

They moved along the sidewalk and towards the shrub walls that surrounded the property. As Jack knelt over and held out his hands for her to step up and climb over the wall, Elsa found herself turning back to her window. She noticed that her light was turned off but Anna was still standing at the window, smiling and waving. Elsa smiled back at her, mouthed a silent "thank you" before she finally turned to the wall, and stepped onto Jack's palms.

* * *

Once the two of them jumped onto the sidewalk on the other side of the wall, Elsa turned to the darkened street and an excited spark lit her eyes as she approached Jack's truck.

"Ready?" Jack asked, coming up beside her.

"Definitely," Before Elsa could open the door and get in, she was surprised when Jack slipped a hand into his coat pocket and tossed the keys to her. She caught them with ease.

"Wait am I…" she began.

Jack winked. "Go for it!"

Elsa shook her head in playful disbelief as she moved around the truck and opened the door to the driver's side. Her eyes rolled up to the high seat and she swallowed loud.

"Are you serious? You want me to drive your precious tank?" she exclaimed.

Jack slipped in beside her and rolled his eyes. "No, we can just sit in front of your house and OW!" he yelped as Elsa playfully smacked him upside the head.

The girl turned back to the vehicle and prepared to grab the edges and climb in when suddenly she felt her boots slip on the edge and her body fall back from the door.

"Whoa!" Elsa's fingers grabbed at the edges and suddenly she felt Jack's hands grab her waist.

She let out a small cry when her body fell back and her head came to the same level as Jack's. She turned and blinked at his smile, her lips once again so close to his. His hands held her waist firmly and something about his touch sent sparks inside her.

Jack grinned. "Are you okay there?"

"Thanks, that was some crazy trust exercise." Elsa breathed.

Jack shook his head and helped Elsa into the seat before slipping around and climbing into the passenger side. "I always forget the stepping stool."

"Then I suggest you get one if you want to keep the girls coming." Elsa teased, slipping the key into the ignition.

The truck rumbled to life as Elsa turned on the ignition and gripped the steering wheel. Jack could not help but laugh at the nervous gleam in her dark eyes. She caught his smile and frowned.

"Don't you dare Snapchat this!" she threatened.

"I don't even have one." Jack smirked, slipping his phone into his coat pocket. Elsa turned back to the steering wheel and swallowed hard, her heart pounding inside her chest.

"Oh boy it's just like riding a freaking tank."

"That's exactly what I thought you'd say. Let's get her rolling. As much I love watching you behind the wheel, I wanna get the hell out of here."

"That sounds like a good idea." Elsa agreed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two of them parked into a small parking lot beside a tiny, colorful 60's diner that stood in between a small antique store and a perfume shop. The few neon signs on the window flashed brightly and there were a few customers sitting by the window. Happy, Elsa parked the truck right into an empty spot in the back and turned the ignition off.

"That was amazing!" she squealed as she fell back against the seat.

Turning to her companion, Elsa met Jack's smile. "And I can't believe you flicked off a ninety year old woman!" she scowled, giving him a playful push.

"Hey it's not your fault we're just a bunch of crazy teenagers singing to Imagine Dragons." Jack joked. They smiled at each other before Elsa turned to their destination.

"Hey I know this place! Dad used to take us here all the time for ice cream when we were kids! I…I completely forgot about it."

"Are you up for some breakfast at midnight?" Jack placed a hand on hers and met her glance.

Elsa turned to him and smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

Inside the diner the two of them found a checkered top table and sat down. A bubbly waitress dressed a one piece, light pink uniform hopped over them with menus.

"Who do you think is the worst teacher at Burgress High?" Elsa asked after they ordered their "midnight breakfast"

Sitting on the middle of the table was a huge plate piled with chocolate waffles drenched in chocolate syrup, sprinkles, chocolate cookie bits, chocolate chips, and whipped cream. They each ordered themselves a cup of coffee and were now eating their festive meal.

"Mrs. Yzma, chemistry junior year." Jack answered with a cruel grin.

Elsa smiled and speared a piece of waffle. "Was she the one you lit in front of her house?"

"Yes, and believe it or not it was actually hard making a skinny snowman. How about you? I bet you have a whole list."

"Hmmm…. probably Weselton." Elsa decided. "What about the pond and truck fiasco? Is the video really on YouTube?"

"Yes, and it was the first time I got arrested." Jack revealed.

He took a sip of coffee. "Did you really lock LeFou in the freezer last year in cooking class?"

"Yes, but only because he kept trying to steal a glance up my skirt. All I had to do was lift him up and toss him right in." Elsa giggled.

"And you were branded the Ice Witch after that?"

"You can say that." Elsa shrugged, taking another bite of waffle.

"How about your favorite movie?" Jack asked.

Elsa thought for a moment before she licked her fork. "You're going to think it's cheesy."

"No I won't, we all have guilty pleasures."

Elsa arched a brow. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise." Jack vowed, placing a hand on his heart.

"_The Outsiders_." Elsa revealed. "Now you,"

"_Good Will Hunting,_" Jack admitted honestly.

Elsa smiled and popped a forkful of waffle into her mouth.

Jack, on the other hand, groaned and pushed the plate towards her. "I swear I think I've just gained at least ten pounds! Somehow I can't imagine you and Anna finishing all of this in one sitting!" he insisted, rubbing his stomach.

"You haven't seen the two of us on a real sugar rush yet." Elsa grabbed the keys and stood up. She moved around the table and grabbed Jack's hands, pulling him up with ease. Jack stood up happily and looked down at her, his fingers intertwining with hers.

Elsa smiled. "What?"

"You have chocolate on your lips." Jack whispered suddenly, leaning in. Elsa giggled and licked her lips before Jack could reach her.

"Thank you for pointing it out. C'mon I know a place where we can burn all these calories." she winked. She twirled the keys around and turned to leave, her steps quick and excited.

Jack shook his head playfully and followed her.

* * *

Leaving the truck at the diner parking lot, Elsa and Jack took the bus to Elsa's mystery place. While they sat shoulder-to-shoulder and Elsa looked out the window, Jack felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. Curious, Jack took his phone out and sure enough he got a new text message.

_It must be Hiccup or Kris. Don't they know….fuck._ Jack cursed as he starred at the text message from the cursed Hans.

_Gaston told me about the ice rink. Smooth move. _Jack sighed and slipped his phone back into his coat. Did Hans really have to spoil the evening?

"Who was that?" Elsa asked, turning to him.

"No one." Jack lied with a smile.

"This is our stop, let's go!" Elsa said as the bus eased to a stubborn stop. The girl grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him towards the door. The smell of gas and city-life filled her nose as Elsa jumped down on the sidewalk and turned back to Jack.

"So are you up for it?" she asked.

"Up for what?" Jack raised his brow and Elsa pointed to a crazy-looking building that was painted all black and blue. The large neon green sign on the window read LASER PLANET.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Elsa could not stop laughing as she moved along the long black foam walls. The huge indoor maze was dark except for a few arrows that flashed at random directions. Bright different colored lights flashed above her head, making it harder for her to navigate through the random twist and turns.

Now, Elsa was dressed in a black vest that flickered with blue lights and holding a large laser gun that made cheesy zapping sounds when she pulled the trigger and fired. A red flash appeared out of the gun whenever she fired and each time someone else was near, a series of loud beeps came from either her right or left earphone.

Smiling, Elsa stopped and pressed herself to a black foam, wall.

"Where oh where are you AAHH!" she squealed and spun around, firing her laser gun at Jack, who was standing behind a circular shield and firing back at her.

"You're a goner Frost!" Elsa shouted, running after him.

Jack laughed and began to flee as Elsa chased him through the maze and shot at his back. "Are you seriously that desperate to blast me to smithereens?" he called behind his shoulder.

"How about you cut the talking and run Tough Guy?" Elsa giggled, lifting her gun and shooting him in the back.

Rounding a corner, Jack rolled his eyes and stopped. When Elsa moved around and noticed him, Jack dropped his gun and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

Surprised, Elsa dropped her own gun and burst into laughter. "Jack! What are you doing?" she squealed as he pinned her to the wall and looked down at her.

Elsa opened her own lips to continue her protest but she was suddenly silenced when his lips came down on hers. A surge of surprise yet excitement swept through Elsa as Jack's arms came around her waist and pulled her towards him. Closing her eyes, Elsa leaned forward and gripped his arms as they dissolved into a hard kiss.

"I don't think this is part of the rules!" Elsa whispered when they pulled back to catch their breathes. Her legs felt like jelly and something melted inside her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack's lips returned and she gladly surrendered.

"I never play by the rules." Jack responded. Pulling away, he winked and pulled her behind one of the black foam walls.

Once they were hidden from view, Elsa pinned Jack to the wall wrapped her arms around his waist, her lips taking control now. The lights flashed along their bodies as they sank to the floor, still kissing each other. Breathless, Jack pulled back and they blinked up at each other. Elsa did not know how hard her heart was pounding as she gripped his head and met his lips again. Her fingers moved from his cheeks and to his hair, moving through the silvery strands.

"Hey guys check this out! Fresh meat!" a high voice squealed.

Jack and Elsa both turned around. Their eyes widened at the group of five kids who stood nearby, their heads poking out from behind a neon pink wall.

"Get them! And take no prisoners!" Jamie ordered.

Jack swallowed. "Oh shit!"

"Run!" Elsa cried with delight.

Pushing Jack off her and ditching her gun, she began to move down the weaving maze that stooped down in a small hill. A series of excited zaps filled her ears as she spun around to glance back at Jack. Her partner-in-crime was far behind her and already on the ground, crying out and laughing as the group of kids pointed their guns and zapped at him. Pippa and Cupcake were squealing with glee and Jamie, Caleb, and Monty were laughing and ordering continuous fire.

"Okay! Okay I surrender!" Jack shouted in between laughs.

Jamie spun around and a devious grin took over his face. "Get her!" he ordered.

The girls turned and began to chase after the platinum blonde, her gun already in Cupcake's hands. Elsa squealed and turned to run from the oncoming excited children.

"Jack! Help!"

* * *

An hour later, Jack and Elsa drove back to Burgress and stopped at the nearby park where a grove of trees stood clustered together. Hung on the naked tree branches were streams of gold lights that gave the park a warm, romantic glow. The fluffy white snow on the ground appeared shiny from the illuminating lights as light flurries began to fall. After strolling along the trees, the couple managed to find a small wooden bench standing underneath a particular tree with a large heart and two initials carved into the trunk with a knife.

Now Elsa watched as Jack continued to work on the snowman he was building at the very moment. A few weeks ago, she would have never suspected Jack to be this content. Back then she figured they would still be bickering insults at each other but now they were so at ease.

"Wa-la!" Jack twisted a large carrot nose in the center of the snowman's eyes and bowed next to his creation.

Elsa clapped her hands happily as Jack brushed the snow off his gloves and acknowledged his work.

"He's beautiful Monsieur! What shall you name him?" she asked as Jack returned to her and sat down beside her. He draped an arm around her and Elsa leaned into him.

"You decide." Jack chose softly, reaching out and nuzzling his nose against hers.

Elsa giggled as his warm and soft lips brushed against her cool skin. "I like Olaf, he reminds me of the cartoon Anna and I used to watch when we were little girls."

"I like it." Jack smiled down at her as Elsa sat up and moved to straddle him. She cupped his face in her gloved hands and gave him a small peck on his lips before pulling back.

"Okay how about the state trooper rumor? Was that true?" she asked as Jack took her hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Guess."

"It's fake."

"That's right, yeah there was a couple of run-ins but I never thought about setting one on fire. I'm not that crazy. What about the Katy Perry karaoke in the bathroom?" he asked. Elsa sighed and Jack could not help but laugh.

"Okay that's true, but it's a childhood habit." Elsa grinned as she pulled off his hat and ran her fingers through his ruffled hair. "When did you start dying your hair white? You used to be such a cute brunette."

"One, it's actually silver. And two I did it as a dare at a random party sophomore year and hey it got everyone's attention." Jack said with a shrug.

"I like it. And believe it or not I had it way worse. In second grade one of the girls in my class made fun of my bright hair and I got mad." Elsa began with a giggle.

"And let me guess, you mimed her hot pink Barbie car." Jack guessed, remembering Elsa's little act of revenge with Hans' Mercedes.

"Nice guess but no, Anna and I stole my mom's hair color and dyed it red! It couldn't wash off for two weeks."

_You'd still look gorgeous, even with red hair._ Jack thought as he reached out and kissed the light freckles just below her eyes.

"How did you get your tattoo?" Elsa asked curiously.

"It was after my dad died. I picked a snowflake because I always loved winter and playing in the snow with my dad when I was younger." Jack answered.

"Any hidden piercings?"

"I think that would've killed my mom. How about you? I bet your dad would've killed you if you got anything inked." Jack guessed with a teasing smile.

Elsa pulled back from his arms. "I actually do have one."

Jack blinked up at her. "You're joking."

"Nope," Elsa moved back and lifted the edges of her coat and sweatshirt.

Jack looked down and sure enough he noticed three small black words curled nicely along her right hipbone: _Let It Go_. Below the quote were three small blue snowflakes, each one a different shade of blue.

"When did you get it?" he asked.

"Last year, Astrid and I got fake IDs and forged Daddy's signature to get them." Elsa whispered with a mischievous smirk.

"Aren't you a little rebel." Jack teased.

Elsa was about to pull down her clothes and hide her tattoo when suddenly Jack reached out and touched it. An instant shiver swept through Elsa as she watched Jack's fingertips move along the words.

"I like it." he whispered, rolling his eyes up and meeting her gaze.

Elsa swallowed at the soft feeling of his fingers over the inked words, her heart fluttering as Jack pulled back, allowing her to cover her belly.

"What was the most embarrassing thing that happened to you? I told you mine, now you tell me yours." she said.

"Only if I get a kiss in return." Jack offered.

"Fine." Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile.

"When I was ten, I was sacked by a preppy figure skater on the night of the most important game of my youth." Jack revealed, letting his hands roam along Elsa's slender waist.

"Hey we were kids!" Elsa protested, punching him in the chest as Jack leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay tell me one more fact….something you never told anyone before." Elsa decided.

This time Jack crinkled his nose in thought. "I'm allergic to peanuts."

"Seriously? I know that already. You turn green just at the smell of it."

"Wow so you do pay attention to me. Alright…I never told anyone how sexy you are, or how your eyes twinkle when you laugh, and all the ice just melts." Jack whispered, leaning in and kissing Elsa on the lips this time. Elsa smiled and held him close as he moved to kiss her eyelids sweetly.

"You're…actually sweet underneath all that ice….and your completely hot for me. Now it's your turn….and be nice." Jack decided with a wink.

"Hmm…. you never seem to pull on an angry face for more than three minutes. Did you ever realize that?" Elsa asked.

"I never get angry with you around, so I never notice."

Elsa let her smile widen as she moved to kiss him again. Jack's arms tightened around her waist and he moved to meet her lips when all of a sudden his phone's ringtone filled the air.

"Shit!" Jack mumbled as they pulled away.

"Here let me," Elsa offered.

"I don't think…" Jack bit his lips as Elsa took his phone and looked at the screen.

Seconds later her eyes widened and she looked up at him. "Huh it's a weird number."

Jack took his phone and opened the message. His blood instantly heated when he realized who texted.

_Did you ask her out yet?_

"Who is it?" Elsa asked.

Jack quickly turned off his phone and slipped it back into his jacket pocket. "Some desperate advertisement." he answered.

Elsa frowned slightly before shrugging with a small smile. "Then it probably wasn't important." she reached out and cupped Jack's face.

Jack's eyes twinkled as they reached out and kissed.

"Go to the Winter Ball with me." he whispered when they pulled away.

Elsa's smile faded as she blinked. A look confusion mixed with growing suspicion replaced the cheerfulness in it. "Is that a request or…a demand?"

Jack looked up at her. "C'mon let's just go, it'll be fun."

There was no more cheerfulness upon the girl's face as she moved back and blinked hard at him. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to, it's the same damn thing every single year – it's only a stupid tradition." Elsa declared.

Her dark eyes narrowed and her frown tightened. "Why are you suddenly bringing it up? Who really texted you Jack? Your desperate friends who want to see me out?" she pressed.

"What? No! I already told you it must've been some desperate salesperson!" Jack felt his own annoyance start to kick in at her sudden bitterness.

"What's in it for you?" Elsa suddenly asked.

Jack pulled back. What on earth was happening? "Oh what so now I need a motive to be with you?" he accused, his question just as icy as hers.

"You tell me." Elsa shook her head and shrugged his arms off her.

"What's your damned problem?" Jack snapped.

Elsa lifted her head, her face turning red with anger. She tried hard to ignore the cold question and hide the hurt that struck her. "You didn't answer me!"

"Look there's nothing for me! Instead of shutting the door at everyone why can't you accept the fact that someone actually….never mind." Jack quickly shook his head and stood up. He slipped his hands into his coat pocket and began to walk away.

"What?" Elsa demanded, standing up to follow him.

A part of her wanted to remain sitting on the bench, while the other part wanted to run after Jack and pull him back.

Stopping, Jack sighed and turned around to face her. "Nothing, just forget it!"

And without another word, the young man turned and marched out of the park. Elsa could only watch in complete disbelief. Sighing, the girl reached out and rubbed a hand across her face.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Here it is. The biggest chocolate rose bouquet I could find in all of Burgress!" Gaston announced.

He handed Hans the bundle of chocolate roses wrapped in white, blue, and pink paper and held together with a blue ribbon.

Hans took the gift with a pleased smile. "This is it. It looks like Jack has already asked the Ice Witch. Now it's time to make my move."

"She can't possibly resist this." Gaston agreed.

Turning back to Anna's locker, the Hans glanced around the empty hallway to make sure the coast was clear before he reached out and approached the locker. Gaston grabbed his books to return to class as Hans twisted the lock, finally hearing it open.

"Here you go Princess." Hans purred as he zipped open Anna's backpack and slipped the bouquet into it.

Once they were tucked in and all twelve chocolate bulbs were peeking out, Hans closed the locker and crumbled the tiny slip of paper that had Anna's locker combination written on. As Hans began to make his way back to class, he was unaware of Hiccup watching him around the corner. The moment the classroom door closed, Hiccup approached the spot where Hans dropped the slip and snatched it up.

"Handsome yet so clueless." Hiccup chortled as he flattened the piece of paper and turned to do Anna's combination.

Once her locker opened, Hiccup reached into his pocket and withdrew a shiny blue ribbon with the words _Will You Go With Me to the Winter Ball? - Kristoff_ written neatly along the side.

"Please please please make this work." Hiccup whispered as he tied the ribbon around one of the roses and finally closed the door.

Wiping his hands along his pants, Hiccup gave the locker a brief, proud nod before he turned around and made his own way back to class.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Anna were in the library. While Kristoff was reciting German phrases and asking her questions, Anna sat back in her chair and watched him expectantly. Her finger twirled her bright pink pen in the air and she struggled hard to keep a straight face.

_Come on when are you going to ask me to the ball already? It's this Friday!_ Anna felt herself screaming inside.

Kristoff caught her slight frown yet he shrugged it off and looked at the next question.

"Hast du meine Katze gesehen?" he asked with a smile.

Anna pulled on a large, fake smile and sat up. "Nein." she answered simply.

"Okay." Kristoff shrugged and turned back to his book. "Ich habe meinen Stift verloren. Weisst du, wo er ist?"

Rolling her eyes, Anna reached out and slammed his book closed. Kristoff jumped back at the movement and Anna leaned in.

"Überprüf doch mal deinen Arsch." she hissed.

Kristoff blushed beet red and popped open his book. "Hold on I don't think…." he began, his hand skimming through the pages.

Anna groaned and snatched up her purse. "Wann wirst du mich bitten mit dir auszugehen? Why don't you figure that one out?" she finally snapped.

Surprised, Kristoff could only watch her as Anna stood up and marched out of the library.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

The moment the bell rang, Hiccup grabbed his backpack and ran out of the classroom. At the end of the hallway, Jack was standing in front of the vending machine. He did not lift his head when Hiccup approached him.

"Hey so how's life with the Ice Queen?" Hiccup joked, nudging his friend.

Jack straightened and gave him a blank glance before he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey was it something I said?" Hiccup asked.

"Not in the mood for explaining!" Jack answered over his shoulder.

Turning around, Hiccup caught sight of Hans and Gaston standing by the water fountain.

"She should be at her locker now." Gaston confirmed.

Hans smiled wide and swiped a strand of hair from his forehead. "Wish me luck!"

"Crap!" Hiccup breathed. He turned and began to frantically look around. There was no way he could let Hans see Anna getting the chocolates.

_Think! Think! Think!_ Hiccup thought, glancing around the crowded hallways. His eyes suddenly fell on one particular individual and a somewhat smile appeared. He suddenly knew what he had to do.

Without a moment to lose, Hiccup slipped across the hallway and towards the triplets Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"Hey you guys. Can I borrow your buddy here?" not waiting for their response, Hiccup grabbed Ed and pulled him aside.

"Hi Eddy long time no see! Look I need you to do me a small favor. You think you can handle it?" Hiccup asked.

Ed cocked his head to the side before nodding.

"Great! Then here's what you need to do." Hiccup leaned in and began to whisper into the boy's ear.

A few moments later Ed perked up and nodded.

"Go get him!" Hiccup smiled and slapped him on the back.

Ed though, remained standing in his spot, his brow arched. Seconds later his arm snapped forward, his palm up.

Taking the cue, Hiccup sighed heavily and slapped a granola bar into Ed's hand. "Don't mess up. That's all I got for today."

* * *

Hans was just rounding the corner and about to walk down the same hallway that Anna's locker was when he suddenly collided straight into Ed, who reached out and spilled his coffee right onto Hans's shirt with a small chuckle.

"Hey!" Hans cursed, jumping back.

Ed cackled and in a flash was gone before Hans could do anything.

"Idiot!" Hans rolled his eyes and wiped the hot drink from his shirt.

Around the corner, Gaston noticed him and walked over in disbelief. "What the heck happened?"

"What does it look like?" Hans snapped.

Gaston face palmed himself as Hans brushed past him and straight into the bathroom.

* * *

With a dreary sigh, Anna let her shoulders drop as she approached her locker. All around her, students were getting ready to go home. Everywhere Anna looked, she saw the colorful posters for the Winter Ball that was this upcoming Friday. The sight of them only made her more mad and impatient. She was so positive Kristoff was going to ask her out during their study session, but he went through the time as though he did not even know about the ball.

_What if he doesn't want to ask me? Is it my hair?_ Anna picked up one of her braids and sniffed it. _I knew I shouldn't have used the pina-colada shampoo. _

Anna twisted her lock and opened her locker. Her dark eyes rolled up to her backpack and all of a sudden, the strawberry blonde felt her grip on her books loosen. Her books scattered on the floor and her eyes grew twice their size.

"What is this!" Anna gasped, reaching into her bag and withdrawing the huge, elegant bouquet of chocolate roses.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna's lips stretched out into a huge grin that reached from one ear to the next. Taking one of the roses, Anna breathed in the sweet chocolaty scent through the shiny pink wrapping and she giggled.

"I wonder who could've slipped it in." the sophomore looked down and picked up the shiny ribbon that was tied around the bouquet.

"Will you go with me to the Winter Ball? Love Kristoff." Anna let out a loud gasp and jumped into the air, her arms going around the roses and bringing them to her chest.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! He asked me to the ball!" Anna stammered, not believing her luck.

Throwing her locker door open, Anna quickly checked herself in front of her mirror and grabbed her backpack. "He's gotta be here!"

* * *

As Anna practically sprinted through the hallway and rounded the corner, she noticed Hiccup standing by his locker, trying to avoid her glance and smiling into his locker.

She slowed down and hurried up to the boy. "Hiccup! Is Kristoff still here?"

"Yeah he's at the parking lot. I see you got the gift." Hiccup chuckled, nodding at the gift in Anna's arms.

Anna nodded and looked down at the bouquet, her cheeks flushing red and her eyes bright with joy. "Did you know about this?"

Hiccup shook his head and Anna's cheeks flushed even more red than before. "Isn't he just so sweet? I-I gotta go! I gotta tell him yes!"

Giving Hiccup a small wave, Anna turned and ran through the hallway.

Hiccup smiled and shook her head playfully before closing his locker and following after her. Just as he passed the bathroom door, he noticed it opening and Hans coming out.

"Hiccup! Get over here!" the senior growled.

_Oh boy._ Hiccup sighed and walked over to the senior. He struggled not to burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of the huge hideous stain in the middle of Hans's shirt.

"What can I do for you?" Hiccup asked.

"That pathetic kid Ed got his coffee allover me!" Hans snapped.

"Oh really?" Hiccup forced himself not to smile.

"That doesn't matter now. Listen Jack already asked Elsa out, which means Anna is no doubt allowed to go to the dance. So earlier today I slipped a bouquet of chocolate roses into her locker. She can't possibly resist that." Hans explained.

"Ooh yeah about that, I actually got a text from your girl just now." Hiccup pulled out his phone and looked at his screen.

Hans smiled and crossed his arms. "And?"

"And I hate to break it you but she's gotta stay an extra hour for some tutoring session." Hiccup fibbed.

Hans's smile immediately faded. "What?"

"I'm serious, she didn't even come out of the classroom. Look I know what you gotta do." Hiccup whispered, leaning in.

Hans frowned. "What?"

"You want her to be happy and surprised when she gets the roses right?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Yes." Hans gave him a nod.

"Well here's a great idea. How about you stay hidden behind the corner and wait for her to come out? Then you'll get to see everything. From her opening her locker to squealing with joy at the beautiful roses."

Hans rubbed his chin. "Okay Haddock, I'll try it."

"Hey you're not the only guy with the romantic mind. And what do you do when she finally gets the roses?"

"I appear and approach her." Hans answered, smiling.

"You got it!" Hiccup chuckled with wink. He turned and began to make his way down the hallway at the same direction in which Anna left.

As Hans turned and walked the other direction, Hiccup rounded the corner and covered his mouth with his hand to hold back the tempted laughter.

"Hiccup you are one sly devil."

* * *

"C'mon you stupid contraption! I'm freezing here." Kristoff groaned. He was sitting in his car and trying to turn the old heater on and warm himself but it was starting to get restless.

"Great…looks like I gotta visit Pabbie at the garage." Kristoff sighed and looked up.

There was less cars in the lot now that school was done, and he noticed a few students still standing at the drop-off, shivering in the cold. Kristoff sighed and checked his phone. When he looked back up, his suddenly eyes grew huge at the sight of a small, blushing redhead that was practically sprinting across the lot and straight at him.

_What the…_ Kristoff wondered as he opened the car door and slipped out. He had just enough time to close the door behind him when Anna flew into his arms and smashed her lips against his.

Stunned, Kristoff fell back against the car door as Anna pulled back and smiled up at him, holding up the bouquet. "Did you slip these into my locker?"

Kristoff blinked at the bouquet and was suddenly speechless. "Um…I…." His snapped up and he noticed Hiccup standing far behind him, nodding.

"Yes I did!" Kristoff turned back to his friend and Hiccup held up one of the flyers for the dance.

He pointed at the big white words. And it hit the blonde. Quickly, Kristoff looked down at Anna and smiled.

"So…do want to go to the Winter Ball with me?" he stammered.

Anna giggled and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Of course I'll go with you."

Kristoff's smile stretched from ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around the girl and gave her a second kiss that made Anna blush from head to toe.

Nearby, Hiccup smiled and wiped his hands together. "My work here is done."

* * *

While Anna was with Kristoff and Hiccup was on his way home himself, Elsa was in the sports store. She stood in front of the skates aisle, starring at a particular pair of elegant midnight blue hockey skates that happened to be the last pair on the shelf.

With a sigh, the girl reached out and ran her fingertips along the silver blades, suddenly imagining herself on the ice while wearing them. As she stroked the silvery snowflakes embroidered along the edges, the girl thought back to a time on the ice not too long ago, when she was alone with him.

_"Urgh someday I'm going to throw these ugly boots!" Elsa groaned as she and Jack stopped at the stands to rest. She slumped down on the edge and began to rub her sore shins. Since they arrived at the rink, Elsa slipped and fell three times because of her old skates. Her bottom still ached as she sat down on the step leading to the stands._

_A few seconds later, Jack slumped down beside her with a cheerful sigh. "Why don't you just get new ones?" he asked, turning to face her._

_"If only I could, but you know how expensive the best skates are." Elsa assured him. She turned around and noticed Jack watching her with an intense look, as if he was thinking something through._

_Elsa smiled. "What?"_

_Jack blinked and quickly shook his head. "Nothing,"_

_"Do you know what kind of skates I'd want?" Elsa asked. She smiled and pulled her phone out of her pocket._

_"No, what kind?" Jack leaned back against his hockey stick, watching her._

_He blinked and then noticed a blonde strand escape from her ponytail and fall over her cheek. As Elsa looked at her phone, Jack reached out and slipped the strand of hair back behind her ear. Elsa's head lifted and she turned to face the boy, their gazes locked. Elsa felt her cheeks flush as she looked down, her teeth biting her bottom lip. Jack smiled himself and when Elsa lifted her gaze back up at him, he quickly turned away and hid his smile._

"Hey Elsa." a deep yet all too familiar voice spoke up.

Elsa swallowed hard and closed her eyes as Jack approached her from behind, his hands in his pockets.

The girl frowned and pushed her backpack farther up her shoulder. Since their cold departure Jack hardly spoke a word to Elsa. They exchanged silent glances in the classroom and brushed past each other in the hallways with only an icy nod. And what was worse was that Anna blamed Elsa for the whole fight. On the next day, when Elsa told Anna about the night and Jack asking her to the ball, Anna only shook her head and said "You're impossible Elsa!"

_They just don't understand._ Elsa thought bitterly.

Realizing that Jack was still behind her, Elsa turned around and lifted her chin. "Hello Jack," she greeted in a cool voice. "Am I in your way?"

Jack frowned. "Not at all, I was just leaving."

And with that being said, the boy turned and began to make his way. After taking a few steps though, Jack felt himself stop and steal a glance over his shoulder. Elsa was holding one of the skates that she was looking at when he just came in. As he watched her, Jack could not help but remember the moment not too long ago, when Elsa spoke to him about wanting a new pair of skates, and how he made her blush when he touched her cheek.

A small smile appeared on Jack's lips as he pulled out his phone and walked towards the cash register. Looking behind her, Elsa frowned as she caught herself watching Jack wink at the young saleswoman and lean over the counter. The cashier smiled back and leaned forward as Jack whispered something to her. Elsa's frown deepened when she then noticed Jack glance back at her with a smile.

"Daddy! Daddy look there they are!" a high and overly excited voice pierced the air, causing Elsa to tear her eyes away from Jack.

Elsa felt her heart somewhat fall as a teenage girl hurried up to the aisle where she stood. A brewing jealousy coursed through Elsa as she watched the squealing girl grab the beautiful skates and turn around.

"Look Daddy this is it! These are the skates I want!"

_Hey! Those were mine!_ Elsa thought impulsively.

"Aren't they just beautiful? Look at the snowflakes on them!" the girl sighed.

Elsa snapped her head and suddenly realized that the teen must be talking to her. She held onto her backpack strap, thinking the complete opposite.

"Yeah, they're amazing." Elsa whispered with a fake smile. She then felt a large lump grow inside her throat as an elegant looking gentleman approached his daughter.

The girl turned to her father with a large, hopeful smile. "Can we buy them Daddy? Can we can we can we? I need skates for Cindy's birthday this week!" she said, jumping up and down.

_Please say no please say no!_ Elsa begged, unsure if she can watch her precious skates go home with this girl.

The girl's father smiled. "Of course darling." he then turned to the young worker who was arranging the winter jackets. "How much do these skates cost?"

The worker glanced at the skates and then at the father. "$200,"

Elsa felt her cheeks flush at the high price, while the father shrugged merely and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "We'll take them, come Emma."

The girl let out another loud squeal and hugged the skates to her chest. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she cried, pecking a kiss on her father's cheek.

Elsa watched in growing bitterness as the girl and her father moved to the ice skating section of the store, the girls' excited squeals trailing behind her. She was stunned that the pair did not even acknowledge or ask her about the skates, especially since the girl was standing two feet away. The moment they were gone, Elsa turned back to the empty spot on the shelf.

"Sorry bout that, that was last pair. We can order them online for you." the sales boy offered, seeing her despair.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I can't afford them anyway." she whispered and pushed her backpack farther up her shoulders.

With a glum heart, the girl made her way through the store. Silently, she passed the cash register along the way where the smiling girl and her father stood, as well as Jack.

Noticing Elsa move past them and towards the door, Jack straightened and followed her. "Elsa wait!"

Elsa sighed heavily and continued her way out, not turning around to him. "I have to go Jack."

Confused, Jack stopped in his tracks and watched her turn and disappear amidst the passing clusters of people, not looking back once. A few moments later he noticed the girl and her father walk out with large smiles on their faces and the skates clutched in the girl's hands. Shaking his head, Jack grimaced and leaned against the doors.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

On the next day, Walter was sitting in the kitchen, enjoying his morning coffee and reading the newspaper. His gaze lifted when he heard a pair of cheerful footsteps pad down the stairs. Curious, Walter looked up and perked at the sight of Anna walking into the kitchen. She was still dressed in her pajamas and slippers, with her hair up in its usual bedhead.

"Good morning honey." Walter greeted.

"Hi Daddy!" Anna chirped, approaching her father and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Walter looked up and eyed the pink chocolate rose clutched in Anna's hand at the moment. "Do I…."

"Isn't it just beautiful? Ugh I really don't wanna destroy it but hey it's made of chocolate. I can't let it go to waste." Anna shrugged. She began to unwrap it cheerfully.

"That nice honey." Walter nodded, taking a sip of coffee.

Anna stood silent for a brief moment before she walked over to the counter and set down her rose. Turning back to her father, the sophomore sucked in a large breathe.

"So…Daddy…as you know this Friday's the Winter Ball." she began.

Walter eyed her in sudden suspicion and Anna took the moment to continue. "And I've decided to go to the mall this Wednesday to pick out my dress… and I was wondering if I can go with…"

"Does Elsa have a date?" Walter interrupted.

Anna bit her lips and blushed a little. "Well no…."

"Then let's change the subject." her father decided.

Desperate, Anna threw her hands up in the air. "Oh c'mon Daddy I really really really want to go to this. It's only for Friday. Unlike my sister who just wants to spend the rest of her miserable life in her cave, I actually wanna live like a normal teenager!" she protested.

"You know the rules, no going unless your sister goes." Walter reminded.

"I'm really starting to see no significance in these rules of yours." Anna grumbled, stuffing the rest of the chocolate rose into her mouth.

"Should I remind you what can possibly happen at these kinds of dances? What Hunky Hans can have planned when he sweeps you off the dance floor?" Walter asked with an arch of his brow.

Anna rolled her eyes and slumped against the island. "Daddy it's a high school dance! Not a college dorm party! We'll dance, have some punch and return home safe and sound! Can you just let go of your overprotectiveness and remind yourself that you were once a fun-fueled teenager?"

Water shuddered. "Don't remind me about that….look sweetie I got news for ya. I'm down. I've got the 411. And you are not going out and getting jiggy with some boy. I don't care how dope his ride is!"

Letting out a loud, disbelieved groan, Anna threw her hands up into the air. "Urgh I can't wait til I go to college!"

"Keep waiting." Walter chuckled as he watched Anna crumple the pink tinfoil and toss it into the garbage can.

Grumbling under her breathe, Anna stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once Anna left, Walter sat down and waited. Soon enough the door to Anna's bedroom slammed shut and he picked up his newspaper.

"My mama didn't raise no fool."

* * *

Elsa sighed and dropped her hand that held her brush. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when she heard Anna's door slam shut across the hall. She did not want to know what went on between her sister and father, yet she had a pretty good idea that it had to do with the cursed Winter Ball.

"Oh no." the senior mumbled. Standing up, Elsa made her way out of her bedroom and approached Anna's closed door.

"Anna?" Elsa spoke up.

"Go away!" Anna cursed on the other side.

Elsa smiled and pushed open the door. Sure enough, she saw her sister sitting at her own vanity desk, braiding her hair with a frown on her face.

When Anna did not turn around, Elsa slipped into the room. "Can we talk for a few minutes?" she asked softly.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't you have to get ready?"

"Please?"

Glancing at her reflection, Anna groaned and turned around, much to Elsa's relief. "What do you want Elsa?"

Elsa crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "Look I know you're upset about having to stay home because I'm not Susie High School."

"Whatever," Anna huffed.

She turned away from Elsa and back to the mirror. "I hate to break it to you sis but there's one thing you're so perfect at and that is shutting people out. Admit it you never seem to care about anyone but yourself."

"Believe me I actually do care. And I'm a firm believer in doing something for your own reasons, and not someone else's." Elsa explained, coming over to Anna's bed and sitting down.

An awkward silence filled the air for a brief moment before Anna turned to face her sister.

"Can I just ask you something?" she asked.

Surprised, Elsa nodded and brought her knees to her chest. "Of course."

"What made you become so cold and distant? I know it had something to do with sophomore year and all…but I don't get it. You were so nice to everyone and everyone liked you back. What made you change?" Anna asked in sudden curiosity.

Elsa met her sister's wide eyes and she bit her lips. "You know about my thoughts on Hans right?"

Anna shrugged. "Yeah you both hate each other's guts. So?"

"He didn't tell you about the time he went out with me…did he?" Elsa asked.

"You and Hans? Together?" Anna snickered.

Elsa gave her a hard glance and Anna suddenly stiffened, knowing that whenever Elsa gave her that look, then she was dead-on serious.

"Seriously, I didn't think you two would be a thing. Was it during sophomore year? For how long?" the younger girl questioned.

"He had this charm that made me swoon right at his feet. One smile and a single compliment and I fell for him just like that." Elsa grimaced.

Anna bit her lips and looked down at her hands, while Elsa decided to continue.

"After that we started dating and it was nice. He took me out a couple of times and sad to say we did some major PDA. But then I guess he was getting bored so one night he took me to a party."

"And?" Anna pressed on.

"You want to know the full details of what happened? I have to warn you it was something you'd find on Gothel's computer."

Anna's eyes widened and her mouth flew open "You didn't…you know…" she made a circle with one hand and slipped a finger through the hole.

Elsa gave her an uncomfortable nod. "We did, but back then everyone thought it was 'cool' and made you a real teenager. Heck I was even given a condom the week before by some random girl at school."

Anna could only stare. "Good Lord."

Elsa then sighed. "After we did it…I felt ashamed, especially when other girls gave me the jealous look. When I told Hans this, he got mad and called me a not-so-nice name. And by then he was prying on another girl so he made me feel like a total slut."

"He didn't say anything to me." Anna shook her head and fell back into her chair. "And to think I could've been the next notch in his belt!"

"After that I told Hans that if he let the secret go, I'll have Pitch go after him and see how rusty little Hans really is. So now you know why I don't want to go with the flow with everyone and just be myself." Elsa concluded.

Anna frowned and turned back to her sister. "And you decide to tell me this now?"

"I wanted you to know so you'd be careful and see how 'charming' Hans Westergaard can really be. But you were so naïve Anna, just like I was." Elsa confessed.

"So you and Daddy think that keeping me locked up is the proper solution." Anna suddenly snapped, her anger returning.

She sprung up from the bed. "Do you really think I'm that messed up to repeat your stupid mistakes? Sure I was naïve about Hans, but I'm not like that with every boy and especially not with Kristoff!"

"I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa insisted.

"By not letting me experience things myself? How is that protecting me exactly?" her sister cried.

"Looks can be deceiving, I just told you how pure Hans really is. He can look like the perfect boy but you don't know his true colors until he shows them at the right moment." Elsa whispered.

Anna rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever, just go crawl back inside you cave or get out of mine. I gotta get ready for school." and without a second thought the younger girl approached her door and held it open.

With a defeated sigh, Elsa let her arms drop and she walked out. The moment she stepped out and turned, Anna shut the door behind her with nothing more to say.

* * *

Smiling, Astrid approached her locker and stopped in front of it. It was the middle of the school day and she was about to head out to lunch with Elsa.

"Hey Astrid, ready to go?" Elsa asked, coming up beside her friend.

Astrid turned and her smile faded at the sight of the weary look upon Elsa's face. "Sure, are you okay? You look beat." she said, twisting the lock.

Elsa sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead. "Anna and I had an argument about the ball."

Astrid frowned. "I'm guessing she really wants to go?"

"What do you think?" Elsa mumbled.

She looked up at Astrid with a helpless glance. "I told her about sophomore year." she revealed in a soft voice.

Astrid's eyes widened and Elsa shook her head with nothing else to say.

"And how did she take that?" the blonde girl asked.

"Not so well."

Astrid shifted from one foot to the other. "What about Jack?"

Elsa frowned and looked at the girl. "What about him?"

"You know he might not be as bad as Hans."

Elsa bit her lips and played with the end of her braid. "I don't want to talk about him."

"What are you so afraid of? It's been two years Elsa." Astrid said calmly.

"What makes you think I'm afraid?" Elsa argued.

She then straightened and rubbed a hand across her face. "Look I just have to forget about him and not go to the dance. I think Anna can wait another year until I'm out of the house."

Astrid only shrugged and turned to her locker. "Hey I'm just trying to help, don't worry we'll find something to do on the night of the dance. It's not like I had any…what the…" the girl stopped and reached inside her locker.

"What?" Elsa questioned.

Astrid's eyes widened in surprise as she pulled out a dress from her locker. It was a short dress that reached down to her knees. The top bodice was made of sparkling red materiel and the skirt was simple and black.

"It's beautiful!" Astrid breathed, stroking the sparkling bodice.

Stunned, the girl smiled and turned back to her locker, where she then noticed something even more strange than the dress. Hanging upside down from one of her locker hooks, was a furry growling bear's mask. Astrid did not know what to say as she withdrew the bear's mask and held it in her hands.

"Okay now that's a little odd. What happened to the simple rose bouquet?" Elsa asked.

Astrid turned to her in disbelief. "See this is why you gotta start watching _Vikings_! Do you know what this is?" she held the bear mask up to her friend.

"A Halloween mask?" Elsa guessed with a smile.

"When Ragnar approached Lagertha's house to ask her to tie the knot he was attacked by a bear and her own dog." Astrid explained.

"And let me guess, the dashing Ragnar sliced the bear's head off?" Elsa giggled.

"You got it," a voice spoke up.

Astrid and Elsa both turned around to see Hiccup approach them, his hand running through his scruffy hair.

Astrid straightened, still holding the bear mask. "Are you here to propose?" she teased.

Hiccup chuckled in slight nervousness. "Not exactly."

When Astrid turned the bear head upside down, she suddenly jumped when a small rectangular object slipped out and fell at her feet. Astrid held Hiccup's gaze as she bent over and retrieved the neatly wrapped object. Hiccup swallowed hard and Astrid tried hard not to laugh at the look on his face as she began to tear at the wrapping paper. A few seconds later the last of the paper fell and Astrid's mouth flew open at the sight of the small black box in her hand.

"Oh my gosh you are proposing aren't you?" Astrid stammered.

Taking the box, Astrid opened it and she gasped. "No way!"

Sitting on the velvety pillow was a shiny raven's charm necklace that Astrid remembered Hiccup wearing on the night of his party. This could not be his.

"This is…oh my God!" A bright smile lit Astrid's face as turned and looked up at Elsa.

Hiccup grinned and held up his hands. "So…I know this not…the clichéd bouquet of roses like Kris pulled off." he began.

Astrid rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, the dress pressed to her chest.

"But Astrid what I want to ask is will you go to the Winter Ball with me? My fair shield maiden?" the boy asked.

Astrid and Elsa both glanced at him for a long silent moment before Astrid blushed and looked down at the bear head in her hands. "I…"

"If you don't want to then I…" Hiccup began.

"Hey slow down Haddock! I didn't say anything!" Astrid interrupted with a playful roll of her eyes.

Hiccup's head lifted up and he was struck surprised when Astrid's own cheeks began to grow red. "W-what?"

"Do you need to clean those big ears of yours? Of course I'll go with you!" Before Hiccup could register her answer, Astrid threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Oh my gosh! Are you….wow!" Hiccup laughed as Astrid pushed him against the locker and grabbed his face into her hands.

In seconds her lips were on his and Hiccup looked like Thumper when he met his soul mate. Elsa was sure she saw his hair stand up and his cheeks flush the deepest shade of red there was. A few seconds later Astrid opened her eyes. Suddenly snapping back to reality, the girl pushed back and blushed, while Hiccup looked flustered.

"Um…okay that was…. super awkward…wow." Astrid murmured, while Elsa laughed and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"T-totally." Hiccup said, brushing down his clothes.

"Really…we should probably head on down to lunch…" Astrid suggested.

Hiccup nodded quickly. "That's a great idea."

"Great, c'mon in." and without another word Astrid turned and began to hurry away, a large smile taking over her face as she held the dress and necklace close to her.

Hiccup exhaled and followed after her, brushing past a stunned Elsa.

Once the pair was gone, Elsa shook her head in playful disbelief and crossed her arms over her chest. "He should've just stuck to the roses."

* * *

After school, Kristoff was sitting in his bedroom and doing his homework when he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. With a rub of his forehead, he pushed back from his desk and turned to the large dog that laid asleep on his bed.

"Sven! Sven c'mon let's go see who's at the door!"

At the sound of his master's voice, Sven lifted his head and gave a happy bark before jumping off Kristoff's bed and bolting out the door. Kristoff smiled and followed him out. When the blonde opened the front door, his eyes grew wide with surprise at the sight of Jack standing at his doorstep, covered with the falling snow. Sven began barking happily and bouncing around Kristoff, who held him back.

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

"How about instead of a-a-asking you just let the poor g-guy in?" Jack shivered, his teeth chattering against the cold.

Kristoff quickly nodded and let Jack through the door.

"So did you ask Anna to the dance?" Jack asked as he shook the snow off his clothes and began to slip off his winter coat.

"Yeah I did, with some help of course from Ragnar Lothbrok." Kristoff shook his head with a smile.

Jack looked up and gave him a playful smirk. "See I told you that she could see the light within!"

"I'll make you some hot chocolate." Kristoff rolled his eyes and led his friend into the warm kitchen. As Jack sat down at the island, Kristoff began to shuffle around to make the hot beverage.

"And what about you? How did Elsa take the question?" Kristoff asked. When he did not get a direct response, he turned to Jack.

"Yeah about that…" Jack began.

"It didn't go too well did it?" Kristoff guessed.

"I screwed up and got her suspicious. Hans just had to step in and mess everything up." Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What should I do Kristoff? I don't think I can belt out another song to ask for her forgiveness."

"No I think that'd officially be the last straw for her." Kristoff nodded in agreement.

The two boys fell into a thoughtful silence for a while before Kristoff cleared his throat and handed Jack a mug of hot chocolate. "Do you like her?"

Jack gave him a helpless glance. "Yes."

It was true. He did like Elsa, he liked her a lot, and now all Jack felt was guilt every time he thought about her and how he practically schemed with Hans to get her to go out with him just so Hans can get his fill with her sister. Sure there was something icy and obnoxious about her, but other than that Elsa was a nice warm girl underneath all that ice that she wore. He didn't want to be another boy who took advantage of her, yet the more Jack thought about Hans, the more he realized that he was being just that.

"Then just go up to her and apologize for getting her mad, and then she'll somehow tell herself that it's okay to go out and have a little fun with everyone else." Kristoff explained.

Jack chuckled. "It's not so easy with Elsa." Putting his drink down, Jack's eyes then landed on a gray scuffed suit that laid on the living room sofa.

"What is that?" he questioned.

Kristoff hesitated and ran a hand through his hair as Jack stood up and walked over to the suit. "Yeah it's…."

Jack let out a moan and turned to him. "Please don't tell me this is your tux for the dance."

He did not want to admit aloud but it was no doubt the ugliest suit Jack ever seen. The gray color was not exactly _Fifty Shades_ Christian sexy and the sleeves and collar were worn out. In addition to the tuxedo's faded, old appearance, there was also a weird musky, old grandfather scent that clung to the fabric.

"Yeah it is, but I'm all out of money for a brand new one. It was this one, or a size too small at the rental store." Kristoff sighed, coming up beside Jack and looking at the suit.

"All I'm going to say that it's the ugliest thing I ever seen." Jack announced with a shake of his head. "Poor Anna."

"Thanks, I needed that." Kristoff mumbled. He turned and Jack reached into his jean pocket.

A few moments later his friend pulled out his wallet and began shuffling through it.

"Here." Jack held out a single hundred dollar bill.

Kristoff took the offered bill with a risen brow. "What are you…"

"Now you understand what girls waste their money on. Just take the damned money and get your coat. We're going to the mall and you're gonna pick out a nice tux that won't make you look like Grandpa Joe." Jack said as he slipped on his coat.

"Whatever you say." Kristoff said as he grabbed his own coat.

"Trust me Kris, you'll thank me on Friday night." Jack smiled and reached for his phone. Kristoff could only stare in surprise as they both walked out into the cold evening.

"Hey Hiccup I'm at Kristoff's place. Get over here. We're going shopping!" Jack announced.

* * *

_Argh curse you Mr. Aster!_ Elsa groaned and threw her pencil onto her desk. She leaned into her chair and rubbed her eyes wearily.

This stupid sonnet was really starting to push her off the cliff. How on earth was she supposed to write this when her brain felt like it was in the middle of a tornado with everything that was happening?

_Just think of something Elsa. How hard can writing a sonnet be? Okay so maybe it's a little hard…. argh!_

Suddenly wondering what Anna was doing, Elsa thought about standing up and wandering to her sister's room when the guilt once again kicked in, making Elsa close her eyes and massage her head. Ever since their talk this morning, Anna refused to speak to her sister, which only made Elsa feel worse. All Elsa wanted to do was protect Anna from boys like Hans. She did not suspect her sister to be angry with her. With a small sigh, Elsa picked up her pencil again. She slid into her desk and began to write.

_Thump!_

"Huh?" Elsa frowned, shifting in her chair.

Was it her imagination, or was she hearing something outside her door? Curious, Elsa stood up and walked across her room. She listened once again but all she heard was Anna's door closing across the hall.

_Maybe it was nothing…but maybe…_ As soon as she opened it and peeked out, Elsa saw it – the silvery bag from Macy's sitting on the floor right at her door. Surprised, Elsa looked up and noticed that Anna's door was closed and not a single sound came from behind it.

Picking up the bag, Elsa slipped back into her room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and sat down, her hand reaching into the bag and pulling out a neatly folded dress.

"Oh Anna." Elsa could not help but smile a little as she set the dress down on her lap. She let her fingers stroke the fine materiel before she turned back to the bag and noticed a small note sticking out, her sister's handwriting scribbled on it.

_I thought it'd look nice on you. I couldn't put it back. – Anna_

After reading the note, Elsa sighed and fell back onto her bed, holding the dress to her chest. She blinked up at the dark blue ceiling and the silver snowflakes that hung from the silvery strings. As the snow fell in light flurries outside her window, Elsa closed her eyes and remembered the nice feeling of Jack's arms around her waist. A small smile formed on her face as Elsa at the memory of his warm lips kissing her back at the park.

Elsa opened her eyes and blinked up at the snowflakes again.

Jack seemed to be the first boy that Elsa did not hold a complete grudge against. Sure, he had his flaws, but there was something more to Jack then others presumed, more than what Elsa thought. He seemed just as misunderstood as Elsa herself yet he still managed to crack a joke and make Elsa smile and melt the ice that froze her heart. And now Elsa could not deny the butterflies that appeared in her belly whenever she thought about Jack's small playful smirk, or how her own lips curved into a smile whenever he grinned at her.

_Maybe I was a little hard on him. Heck Anna wasn't kidding when she meant that I shut everyone out…maybe I should go to the ball. What could go wrong?_ Elsa thought to herself as she sat up.

Elsa did know one thing, and that was that Anna would be beyond happy to go, along with Kristoff, Astrid, and Hiccup. They were all going and somehow Elsa did not want to be the one to damper their moods by refusing to attend. Ever since her painful breakup with Hans, Elsa refused to attend and even acknowledge the school dances. There was something about dressing up and feeling beautiful that made Elsa remember her disastrous relationship with Hans, and how he only wanted her for one thing and one thing only.

Thoughtful, Elsa took the dress into her hands and stood up. She approached her life-size mirror and let the dress fall over her body.

"Elsa?"

Elsa's gaze left the dress and she turned to see her door creak open. Her eyes widened as Anna stepped in, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey." Anna's eyes fell on the dress in Elsa's arms. "I see you got the dress."

Elsa bit her lips and looked down at the gift. She let her fingertips stroke the glittery materiel. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad to like it." Anna gave her sister a small grimace before she turned and began to walk out of the bedroom. "I'm making some hot chocolate, if you want some it's downstairs."

"Anna wait!" Elsa spoke up, moving after her.

Anna turned around, her hand already on the doorknob. Elsa smiled and set the dress down on the edge of the bed with delicate care. She then walked over to her sister and pulled her into a tight hug. Anna stiffened at the gesture yet she did not pull away.

"Thank you Anna, no one's went through the trouble to get me such a gift before." Elsa whispered.

She pulled back and let out a guilty sigh. "And I'm sorry for upsetting you this morning. I should've just told you about Hans right away, instead of waiting for him to hurt you."

"It's okay Elsa, you know I can never stay mad at you forever." Anna said and returned her sister's embrace.

"You're going to the ball this Friday, you and Kristoff deserve to have a good time." Elsa whispered.

Anna's lips curved into a large smile. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Before Elsa could do anything else, a thin pair of arms suddenly threw themselves around her and Elsa let out a small _oomph_ as Anna squealed and squeezed the life out of her in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much you don't even know how!" Anna cried in joy.

"Anna….please let me go!" Elsa wheezed.

Anna quickly released her and pulled back, her smile stretching from ear to ear. "You're not teasing me are you?"

"Not this time, now c'mon, let's go get some hot chocolate!" Elsa decided, wrapping an arm around her sister.

Anna giggled and picked up a strand of Elsa's hair. "But you know we're going to have to do something about this hair, and we gotta make sure to get you the right shoes and take lots of selfies before and after! Oh and I gotta call Kristoff and we gotta discuss our color scheme…" she chattered as the two sisters made their way out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Elsa! Elsa are you almost ready?" Anna shouted inside her bedroom. She was standing in front of her life-size mirror and applying the last traces of mascara on her lashes.

Her long strawberry blonde hair was pulled up in an elegant up-do and accessorized with an emerald hair comb. The ball dress was long and a nice shade of dark blue and the neckline sprinkled with pink sequins. To complete her dress the sophomore slipped on a matching pink three-drop necklace and a matching bracelet. Light traces of eye shadow and mascara outlined her smiling face and Anna made sure not to go overboard on her rosy pink lip-gloss. Slipping on her black sequined flats, the girl straightened and gave a small twirl.

"Elsa?" Anna turned around as the door to her bedroom creaked open. A few seconds later her older sister stepped in and Anna sucked in a large, awed breathe.

"Wow Elsa! You look…." for a long moment the younger girl did not know what to say.

Her sister stood in the long, strapless light blue gown that fell nicely over her slim body. A silver snowflake pendant hung from a thin chain around her neck and she wore a few silver snowflake charm bracelets on her wrists. Her long platinum blonde hair was arranged back in a single braid and adorned with small snowflake hairpins. A faint trace of silver eye shadow and dark mascara traced her deep blue eyes. To complete her outfit, Elsa slipped on a pair of blue, silver trimmed heels that matched her dress perfectly. The older girl gave her sister a small smile and looked down at herself.

Anna smiled and clasped her hands together. "You look beautiful."

Taking in her own sister's appearance Elsa returned her smile. "So do you,"

Anna blushed and look down at her own dress. "Thank you but you look beautifuller….I mean not fuller…..no no you don't look fuller but definitely more beautiful!"

Elsa could not help but release a small laugh and shake her head. "Thank you."

They both stood in the bedroom and let the silence fill the air before Anna smiled and hurried over to her sister, throwing her arms around Elsa's thin frame.

"I know we'll have an awesome time tonight. I don't see how anything can spoil it."

"I just want you to be happy." Elsa assured her, pulling back and slipping a stray strawberry strand behind Anna's ear.

Anna smiled and pecked a sweet kiss on her sister's cheek. "And I want the same for you. Are you ready?" she asked, turning around and grabbing her black handbag.

Elsa closed her eyes and let out an anxious sigh before giving Anna a final nod. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

As the sisters made last minute adjustments to their hair and make-up, Walter was sitting in the lounge area and in the middle of watching a Stephen King horror flick.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_ Startled, Walter jumped in his seat even before the murderer appeared on the screen.

"Coming!" the flushed man squeaked, fixing his shirt collar and standing up.

While the film continued to play and the sound of the murderer's tensed footsteps filled the living room, Walter approached the front door and opened it. The first thing he was greeted with was Jack's friendly yet slightly nervous grin, and an instant frown took over Walter's face at the sight of the silver haired boy. At the moment Jack stood in a pair of black dress slacks, a light blue dress shirt that was undone at the first three buttons, and a black tuxedo jacket. His silver ruffled hair remained the same.

Walter straightened and crossed his arms. "Can I help you young man?"

"Good evening Mr. Northland, I'm here to pick up Elsa for the Winter Ball." Jack greeted.

Walter arched a brow and was about to further question his suspicions when suddenly Anna appeared right behind him.

"There you are! Elsa was starting to think you bailed out on her." Anna teased, grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him in.

"Excuse me can I get a proper explanation? Who is this punk?" Walter demanded.

Anna held up her hands. "Okay, so remember how you said I could date if Elsa dated? Well, she found a guy who's actually kind of perfect for her. This is him. Don't mind the hair, it's all part of the image." Anna pointed a finger at Jack, who did not know what to say.

Walter narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

"So this is actually kind of perfect for me, because Kristoff asked me to the ball and I really really wanna go. And since Elsa is going with Jack….then I guess I'm allowed too, based on the aforementioned rule, and it's previous stipulations, of course." Anna explained.

Jack shook his head in awe and Walter only blinked before turning back to the young man and arching a brow.

Smiling, Jack held out a hand. "Nice to meet you sir."

"As to you." Walter looked even more un-amused.

Anna blushed and turned away to hide her amusement, while Jack found himself stuttering in surprise. "I…um…."

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"Oh look Kristoff's here!" Anna squealed, luckily sparing Jack the humiliation and turning Walter's attention away from him.

Excited, she approached the door and threw it open, revealing a shivering yet smiling Kristoff, who held a small bouquet of red roses and wore an elegant and classy tuxedo underneath his winter coat. The moment he noticed Anna his mouth flew open and he did not know what to say.

Anna smile wide. "Hi."

"Hi, you look beautiful." Kristoff confessed.

His date blushed and pulled him into the house. Smiling, Kristoff handed her the bouquet and Anna took them.

"Thank you, and you look so handsome." Anna admitted. When Walter turned his back to face Jack, Anna pulled Kristoff towards her and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Where's Elsa?" Walter asked curiously.

"Here I am." a voice spoke up.

The three men and Anna looked up and Jack felt his heart stop as Elsa emerged at the top of the staircase in her blue dress and smiling down at them. Her hands slightly trembled as she held her handbag.

"Whoa." Jack stuttered, his eyes widening.

Kristoff and Anna laughed as Jack approached the staircase, unable to divert from his beautiful date. Elsa's smile was nervous as she made her way down the stairs and took Jack's offered hand. With a wink, Jack reached out and gave her hand a soft kiss.

"I always wanted to try that." he admitted.

Elsa rolled her eyes with tease as Anna handed Jack her coat and let him slip it around her shoulders. Once she was covered, Elsa turned and met her date's gaze.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh the last time. It was wrong of me to question your motives." she whispered.

Jack grinned. "You're forgiven," He then leaned over, "Besides you know the rules, Anna can't go without a date. And it looks like the last thing she wants to do is back out."

"True." Elsa smiled and looked down at Jack's outfit. "Where did you get the tux at the last minute?"

Jack shrugged merely before taking her hand into his. "Oh it's just something I had laying around."

His eyes then rolled down to her dress. "And you? Where'd you get the beautiful dress?" he whispered, leaning in and pecking a kiss on the corner of Elsa's mouth.

"Oh that was me! I'm good aren't I?" Anna spoke up, bouncing beside them.

Elsa rolled her eyes a playful tease as Jack laughed and began to escort her outside. Kristoff held up his arm in a playful sophiscated way and Anna took it after he draped her coat over her own shoulders.

"Let's go! Our carriage awaits!" Anna chirped.

At the door, Elsa turned to Jack and let go of his arm for a brief moment. "Hold on there's something I forgot to tell Daddy. Be right back."

Jack watched as Elsa moved back into the house and leaned towards her father. She whispered something into Walter's ear and a few seconds later her father pulled back with a surprised glance.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be a problem, knowing you and your way with boys." Elsa winked.

Walter still looked curious as Elsa gave him a quick kiss and moved back to the door.

"Should I be concerned?" Jack asked as Elsa took his arm and they began to walk into the peaceful and snowy night.

"Oh don't worry about it. Daddy has it all under control." Elsa grimaced.

She then stopped and turned to Jack, holding his arm tight. "Are you ready for the ball?"

"After you," Jack gestured with a wink.

* * *

E - _On our way to the dance. Can't wait to meet you there. :) _

Astrid released a large breathe before turning to her vanity mirror. She leaned in and adjusted the _Vikings_ pendant around her neck before taking a step back and acknowledging herself. Her blonde hair fell loose in soft waves over her shoulders and she was standing in the dress that Hiccup gave her, along with a pair of black, frilled fingerless gloves, tall heels, and fishnet leggings.

"Calm down Hofferson, it's just a stupid dance!" Astrid assured herself with a crooked smile. She was about to grab her handbag and jacket when her phone's screen lit.

H- _Waiting outside. :) _

Biting her bottom lip, Astrid pulled on her leather jacket and grabbed her phone. She turned to her bed where Stormfly was happily playing with her knotted rope.

"Wish me luck Stormfly." she said before hurrying out of her bedroom.

A few moments later Astrid walked up to her front door and opened it. Hiccup turned and almost slipped on the ice at her appearance. Luckily, he managed to grab the banister in time before his legs gave in.

"Astrid! Hi….sorry! I swear that ice wasn't there before!" he apologized.

Astrid covered her smile and stepped out, closing the door behind her. "Thanks, you look nice." she admitted, her eyes taking in his all black tuxedo and deep red dress shirt underneath.

When she looked closer she noticed that he wore a matching pendant necklace around his neck and her smile grew. "Nice necklace."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. Are you ready?" Hiccup asked, holding out his hand. Astrid nodded and took it, surprised that his wasn't the only one slightly shaking.

"Winter Ball here we come."

* * *

"Oh my gosh we're here!" Anna announced with sudden excitement.

She sat at the front passenger side of Kristoff's car with Kristoff driving. Her sister and Jack sat in the backseat with Elsa's head lying on Jack's shoulder. Kristoff parked the car in an empty spot and turned off the ignition. A few seconds later he slipped out and moved around to open the door for her. Anna smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt just as her door opened and Kristoff bowed, his hand held out.

"Milady."

"Thank you," Anna took his hand. She slipped out along with Jack and Elsa.

The four of them approached the large banquet hall that the Ball was being hosted. Music echoed from inside and couples were still heading in.

"C'mon Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, grabbing her date's hand and pulling him towards the opened doors.

Kristoff gave the lingering couple a weak smile before he vanished inside. Elsa and Jack exchanged a smiling glance before following them in.

* * *

The banquet hall was huge and full of students when the four friends entered in. White, silver, and blue glittery snowflakes hung from the ceiling and decorated the dark walls. A live DJ played on the small, brightly lit stage and teens already occupied the dance floor. On one side of the hall stood a long buffet table covered with a variety of foods from candy to finger sandwiches and veggie platters. Blue and white lights danced around the room and Katy Perry music played from the DJ.

Anna gasped. "Wow! This is amazing."

Elsa stepped up beside her, looking just as awed as her sister. "So this is what the Winter Ball looks like."

"It's actually warmer than I thought." Anna nodded.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa questioned.

The two sisters closed their eyes and inhaled. "Chocolate!"

Anna let out an excited squeal and grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on! There's no way I'm turning down that!"

Elsa laughed and let Anna pull her through the throngs of people and right up to the buffet table where Tiana was serving chocolate fondue.

* * *

While the four friends were enjoying themselves at the ball, Hans smiled and pulled his black Porsche onto the Northlands' driveway. When he turned to glance at the house, his smile grew at the sight of the light shining through the first and second floors.

_Perfect._ The senior thought as he fixed his jacket and grabbed his keys. He got out of the car and walked over to the front porch where, to his luck, he noticed Walter walk past the window. Knowing Anna pretty well, Hans had to guess that she was still upstairs and getting ready.

After an eased, triple knock on the door, Hans stepped back and straightened his shoulders confidently. All he had to do was get past the father and Anna was once again his for the night. He was sure he was not going to disappoint her this time.

Just then the door opened and Walter stepped out. His eyes fell upon Hans and they widened.

"Good evening Mr. Northland, I'm here to pick up Anna." Hans introduced with a charming smile.

Walter gave him a long blank glare before he stepped back and shut the door into the young man's face.

* * *

"This is all so nice!" Anna sighed in bliss.

She and Kristoff were slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor to Hunter Hayes's "Wanted" as the large disco ball twirled above their heads and a peaceful, romantic vibe filled the room.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Kristoff said.

"It's perfect." Anna whispered, lifting up and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

"Urgh this song is so mushy! It makes me wanna puke!" Astrid teased as she stood next to the buffet table.

Her date approached her with a glass of punch and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Astrid then turned to the dance floor and suddenly began to giggle.

"Hey look at that." she nodded at a corner of the dance floor with a bright smile.

Hiccup met her gaze and he suddenly found himself bursting into laughter.

There, standing on the dance floor in a short simple dress and her wild curly hair in an very high updo, was Ms. Gothel. Her eyes were wide as she watched Mr. Weselton dance and hop around her like a crazy chicken.

"Are those two dancing?" Hiccup questioned slowly.

"Shhh just watch!"

"Well Weselton you certainly are quite a dancer!" Ms. Gothel exclaimed. She suddenly let out a small cry as Weselton grabbed her and dipped her low.

Astrid snorted. "Like an agile peacock, he flies!"

"Really? I'm seeing more a chicken with the face of a monkey." Hiccup teased. He slipped his hand from around his back and pulled out his phone.

"Already got it." Astrid winked, holding up her phone with the camera on.

Hiccup could not help but laugh. "We're so dead."

* * *

While Astrid and Hiccup mingled and waited for the next song to come up, Elsa came out of the bathroom and was about to return to the ballroom when she suddenly felt a warm hand take hers. She turned and smiled up at her date.

"Can I have this dance?" Jack asked, holding out his hand.

"You may." Elsa answered softly, taking his hand it and allowing Jack to lead her onto the dance floor.

They stopped and began dancing just as Imagine Dragon's "River" began to play. Surprised, Elsa turned to Jack, who shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I called in a favor."

Elsa smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss before resting her head on Jack's shoulder and letting him sway her to the music. Honestly, the girl did not know how this night could get any better.

* * *

The restroom was silent and empty as Anna leaned in to one of the mirrors and brushed her bangs from her forehead. She was just about to step out and return to the ball when the door opened and another girl waltzed in, her stiletto heels clicking on the tile floor. Anna turned and began to make her way when she suddenly collided right into her.

"Excuse me I…" Anna's voice faded as she gasped and rolled her eyes up at the tall, beautiful black-haired girl.

It was her. The beautiful girl Hiccup's party. Anna suddenly felt her belly flop at the haughty grimace. She was hoping that she'd never have to run into her again.

"Sorry." Anna apologized quickly and made a move to brush past the smiling girl.

"No problem….say you're Anna Northland aren't you? The Ice Bitch's sister?" Ivy questioned with a devious smirk.

Anna froze and slowly turned around. "Yes, and don't you dare insult my sister like that!"

"Sorry, it's just that I heard a lot about you. Hans says you're quite a little princess." Ivy admitted.

Anna's frown deepened. "Whatever, he's all yours."

"Ooh someone's a little feisty. And just so you know Hans only liked you for one reason. He only wanted to get his fill of you." Ivy whispered.

Anna tried to hold the nausea back. _Elsa was right._

Ivy's smile widened at the horror on the girl's face. "Oh your sister gave you a heads up? How generous. Hans was going to try to make his move tonight as a way of getting revenge on Elsa embarrassing him."

Anna's hand became sweaty as she gripped the doorknob. What Ivy was telling her now was what was what Elsa warned her about all along. Hans was not the boy who she thought he was when they first met, he was only wearing a mask. And now the mask came off and he showed the real face underneath.

_How could I've been so naive and stupid? I should've listened to Elsa._ Anna thought.

Ivy, loving the shocked look upon Anna's face, giggled and looked at the mirror. "And that's not all of it. He and Frost have been scheming to get you into Hans's arms all this time."

"You're lying!" Anna declared.

Ivy turned to her with a sly smile. "Am I? Just ask them Princess."

And without anything more to say, Ivy straightened and brushed past the speechless Anna. Once the door closed behind her, Anna turned to the mirror.

"She's gotta be lying." the girl whispered before letting go of the sink and hurrying out of the bathroom.

* * *

Back in the banquet hall, the song ended yet Elsa and Jack continued to waltz happily. His arms felt nice around her waist and she let her lips kiss his neck.

"So do you regret coming to this?" Jack asked her.

"Not anymore, they actually did a descent job with the music." Elsa revealed with a bright smile.

As Elsa rested her head back on his neck, Jack looked up and suddenly frowned as Hans make his way over towards them. Behind him, just a short distance away, stood a smiling Ivy. Before Jack knew what was happening, Hans grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"What the hell is going on? Why did I just come across Anna and Bjorman?" the senior demanded.

Jack opened his mouth to explain yet Hans cut him off.

"Look I didn't pay you to take out Elsa so Kristoff can slip in and steal Anna away from me!" he growled.

Jack turned and to his horror, Elsa moved towards him, her eyes wide in shock.

"What's going on Jack? What's he talking about?" she declared, turning from Hans to Jack.

Anxious, Jack gently grabbed Elsa and pulled her away. "Babe look I can explain…."

Elsa though pulled away, her body starting to shake with growing shock. "You…this…this was all an act?" she choked out in a high voice. "You couldn't have…no." the blonde dropped her head into her hands.

"Elsa please just…"

"No! Get the hell away from me!" Elsa cursed. Biting her lips, the senior spun around and ran out of the ballroom.

Nearby, Hans smiled smugly and Jack turned around to him.

"Fuck you!" he cursed before running after the girl. "Elsa!"

* * *

"Oh no, looks like we got a Code Red emergency." Hiccup announced nearby where he danced with Astrid. Taking Astrid's hand, Hiccup moved towards Anna and Kristoff, who stood by the buffet table. The moment they appeared, Anna turned to the pair.

"There you are. We gotta find Elsa and Jack!"

"Too late for that, the shit has hit the fan." Hiccup revealed.

Kristoff and Anna exchanged a confused look before Kristoff let go of Anna and followed the brunette. Noticing Ivy standing nearby and watching her, Anna shook her head and followed after Hiccup and Kristoff.

"C'mon Astrid!"

* * *

Approaching Hans, Hiccup laid a hand on the senior's shoulder. "Look Hans…" he began.

Hans frowned and pushed Hiccup aside. "Looks like the deal's off!"

Surprised, the smaller boy flew forward and fell right onto the ground.

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped, helping her stunned date up. "Are you okay?"

Angrily, Kristoff turned back to Hans and held up a hand. "Okay can you just chill? This is really getting out of hand."

Hans chuckled and pulled his fist back. Before Kristoff could think the senior reached out and punched him in the face, knocking the boy out and making him fall on the ground.

Hans smirked and held his hands up. "You were saying?"

Kristoff sat up and held his nose just as Hans straightened smugly and turned around, unaware of Anna's raised fist.

With a cry, the small sophomore grabbed the taller senior by his shirt collar and threw a punch square at his own face. Shocked, Hans flew back and landed headfirst into a bowl full of chocolate fondue that Tiana was carrying to the buffet table.

"Jerk!" Tiana cursed as Hans crumpled onto the floor.

Red in the face, Anna grabbed Hans again and pulled him up, while Hiccup, Astrid, and Kristoff could only watch. Others who noticed the scene also stopped and turned to watch the spectacle.

"This is for messing around with my boyfriend!" Anna snapped.

Hans had enough time to let out a small grunt before Anna threw another punch into his chocolate covered face. Kristoff blushed and smiled, while Hiccup and Astrid looked equally amused.

"And this is for my sister!" Anna added, aiming another blow into his chest.

Hans sputtered and let out another gasp. "Shit Anna are you insane?"

Anna smiled and flickered a bit of chocolate from her cheek. "And this is from me you no good son of a bitch!" she cursed before finally reaching out and striking him square in the groin with her knee.

"Shit!" Hans groaned and fell back, his hands coming up to his struck groin.

As the boy fell onto the ground, Anna wiped her hands victoriously and stepped back. Other students around her could only stand and stare in shock and surprise. After a short, stunned moment a boy let out a pleased whoop.

"Yeah you go Northland!"

Anna smiled wide as the rest of the crowd started cheering and applauding. Standing by his friends Hiccup chuckled and pressed a button on his phone.

"Already posted."

"Wow that was…remind me never to get on your bad side." Kristoff spoke up.

Leaving Hans groaning and curled up on the ground, Anna moved to her date. "Your poor nose! Here let me help you!" she offered, kissing Kristoff on the cheek and taking his hand.

"It's fine, I got a thick skull." Kristoff said, while Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"C'mon we should go after Jack and Elsa." she decided.

She and Hiccup turned towards the hall doors and Anna took Kristoff's arm.

Casting one last glance at Hans, Anna lifted her chin. "So long Hunky, have a great night!" and without another word she and Kristoff left.

As they passed by a stunned Ivy, Anna grabbed a cup of punch and tossed it at her dress. "And that's for my sister bitch!"

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa c'mon please listen to me!" Jack begged.

He followed Elsa through the long elegant corridor. The girl was already far ahead of him and to Jack's dismay, it looked like stopping and listening was the last thing Elsa wanted to do.

"I can't believe this! You knew very well that Hans is my sworn enemy yet you let him pay you to take me out?" Elsa cried, spinning around to face him.

Jack froze and his heart dropped at her trembling lips and flashing eyes. "Elsa can you please let me explain?"

"Why should I? You were scheming with that prick this whole time! How much did he pay you?" Elsa snapped.

"It wasn't like that!" Jack insisted desperately.

The girl let out a bitter laugh. "Ha sure it wasn't! What was his next offer? Double price to get me to bed?"

The last remark felt like a slap on the face to Jack as he stopped and tried to get his words together.

"It wasn't like that Elsa. Yes I liked the money at first but then you changed me and I fell for you…I love you." Jack whispered, hurt evident in his voice.

For a long moment, Elsa starred at the boy before she shook her head in complete disgust.

"You're so not who I thought you were." she choked out.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Elsa then turned around and prepared to slip out the main doors. She was about to grab the doorknob when she suddenly felt Jack take her arm.

"Elsa!"

"No! Just get away from me!" Elsa snarled. She didn't even give him a chance to explain before her hand came up and struck Jack across the face.

"Elsa please!" Jack shouted, completely caught off-guard by her resistance. He watched as Elsa turned and flew out the doors. Turning back around, he cursed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Hey."

Jack turned and met Hiccup's sympathetic gaze. Astrid stepped away from her date, looking just as pitiful.

"I'll go after her." Astrid offered.

She then turned back to Hiccup and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Hiccup smiled and watched her walk out of the building.

The moment Astrid left, Hiccup turned back to Jack, who looked beyond disbelieved and hurt. His friend finally looked up and shook his head.

* * *

Outside, Elsa was standing pressed to the building wall, her arms wrapped around herself and her head bowed as she tried to digest everything that just happened.

She was so certain that tonight was going to be something to remember. She was sure it was not going to be like it was before – where she felt beautiful for one moment and then came to realize someone else was playing with her. Nevertheless, that didn't matter anymore, not when Jack finally showed his true colors.

_I loved him…I actually had feelings for him and he did this to me. I should've known._ Elsa thought with an aching heart as she lifted her head and watched the snowfall on the full parking lot. Her shoulders trembled underneath her coat yet Elsa did not care.

"Elsa?"

The girl lifted her eyes and met Astrid's gaze. She forced on a smile yet it came out sad and fake.

"Wanna head on home?" Astrid whispered. Elsa nodded a silent yes and Astrid reached out and draped an arm around her best friend.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Thanks Astrid." Elsa sniffed and leaned her head on the other girl's shoulder as they both walked to the parking lot.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

On Saturday, Elsa was in her bedroom, sitting curled up next to the window with her incomplete sonnet on her lap. The windowpane was covered with white mounds of snow and the sound of loud laughter muffled from across the street. When Elsa looked out the window, she caught sight of a few children playing in the snow and enjoying the wintry day.

With a sigh, the senior looked down at her opened page yet the words looked blank and blurred. Her mind was clouded with the events of the dance, making concentration somewhat of a challenge. Sniffing, Elsa frowned deeply and rubbed her forehead.

"Damn it focus Elsa! This thing's due Monday." she groaned in increased irritation. Picking up her pencil, Elsa sighed and began to write.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Elsa?" a curious voice spoke up behind the door.

Elsa set her notebook down and turned to the door, actually glad for the distraction. A few seconds later the white door opened and Anna poked her head in.

"Hey sis, can I come in?"

Elsa nodded and closed her notebook. She sat up straighter as Anna walked across the room with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand.

"Here, I thought it might cheer you up." Anna smiled and held out the hot beverage.

Her sister returned her smile and took it. "Thanks." she took a small sip and closed her eyes, wanting to enjoy every bit of the hot, chocolate taste.

As Elsa slowly sipped her drink, Anna bit her lips and fumbled with the edges of her purple sweater.

"I…I want to thank you for last night. I had a wonderful time and I want to let you know that it meant a lot to me." she said in a nervous stutter.

"You don't have to be the guilty one. I'm happy for you, really I am." Elsa said.

Concerned, Anna approached her and took Elsa's hand into her own. "Are you okay? I know you had some conflict with Jack."

Elsa winced at the name and gave her sister a mere shrug. "I was wrong about him, let's just put it that way."

"Are you sure? Maybe he…" Anna began.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" Elsa cut off in a sharp voice. She gave Anna a cold glare that reminded the girl of her sister's cold and reserved demanour.

Anna gave her a quick nod and stood up from the bed. "Okay, I won't ask anymore."

A lengthy and strange silence took over the air before Anna cleared her throat and rolled on her heels. "Hey so I came to ask if maybe you want to come with Kristoff and me to the tree farm. We're going to pick out his Christmas tree and we're even thinking about asking Astrid and Hiccup to come along."

"No thanks, I gotta work on this stupid sonnet." Elsa explained, opening her notebook and glancing down at the page.

"Okay." Anna nodded and turned to leave.

As she approached the door, the girl turned back to her sister to find Elsa glancing outside her window. If only she could find some way to comfort her sister's broken heart.

"Bye." Anna whispered.

"Bye, have fun." Elsa responded with a light smile.

As Anna walked out of the room, the door creaked open and Walter entered in after her. The moment Anna was gone, Walter smiled and looked behind his shoulder.

"It looks like your sister and Kristoff are getting pretty tight. Should I be concerned?" Walter teased, slumping down on the edge of the senior's bed.

"I heard that!" Anna's voice shouted from below.

Walter and Elsa both laughed before the older man turned back to his daughter.

"So how was dance yesterday? Any new crazy dance videos on Vines?" he asked.

Elsa tapped her chin and gave her father a playful smile. "Oh definitely, its called Hunky Hans Gets His Hit. It's the most popular upload now."

Walter laughed. "Really? Then I better see that."

"I'd rather not, Anna plays quite a huge role in it. She was the one who punched Hunky in his package." Elsa revealed.

The smile upon her father's face disappeared. "Anna did what?"

"Nothing, let's just say that some of my badass genes got rubbed off on her." Elsa said with tease.

Walter sat still for a brief moment before he let out a whistle. "Wow."

Elsa arched a brow. "What?"

"I gotta say Miss. Northland I'm impressed." Walter revealed.

When Elsa looked at him in stunned silence, her father only gave her a small smile. "You know, fathers don't like to admit it when their daughters are capable of running their own lives. It means we've become spectators. Anna still lets me play a few innings. You've had me on the bench for years. And when you go to Notre Dame, I won't even be able to watch the game."

Elsa sat up straighter, suddenly catching the meaning. "When I go?"

Walter looked up and gave her a small grimace. "Don't tell me you've already changed your mind! I had Anna personally mail the check this morning!"

Elsa shook her head, her lips curving into a huge smile. "You're seriously letting me go to Notre Dame?" she breathed.

Walter opened his mouth but he was silenced when Elsa reached out and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Daddy," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you Snowflake." Walter said, hugging her tight.

* * *

A few hours later when the skies were growing dark, Elsa pulled into her driveway after spending a few hours at the ice rink. Walter's small car was not in the garage so Elsa had to assume that he went out for the evening. Grabbing her skates and bag, Elsa opened the door and slipped out.

_I wonder if Anna's still with Kristoff._ Elsa thought as she stepped onto the snowy porch. When she reached the door, Elsa looked up and noticed a single light coming from the kitchen. A slight frown appeared on the girl's face as she reached out and opened the door.

"Hello?"

The moment she stepped foot into the house, One Direction's "Steal My Girl" filled her ears. At the sound of the music, Elsa let her frown disappear and she shrugged off her coat. She could only guess who was in the house.

"Anna?" Elsa spoke up, pulling off her hat.

"Elsa? Is that you?" Anna's voice spoke up from the kitchen.

"The one and only. What are you up to?" Elsa teased.

"Oh you know…just chilling." Anna answered back.

Elsa hung up her clothes and left her skates on the ground beside her boots. The cold began to leave her body and a distinct, heavenly aroma filled Elsa's nose as she began to make her way through the small hallway that led into the kitchen.

"Anna what are you…" Elsa stopped and froze in her tracks.

Her younger sister was in the brightly lit kitchen and bending over at the oven. All around her, the rest of the room was a complete mess. Flour, sprinkles, chocolate smudges, and one cracked egg covered the countertop. When Elsa looked on the floor, she noticed that there were sprinkles covering the floor as well. The dishwasher was piled with dirty cups, spoons, and bowls, and the electric mixer stood next to the sink, splattered with gooey chocolate dough. Turning to the dinner table, Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of the cooling rack and the dozens of double-chocolate cookies that were laying on it.

"Anna? What's this?" Elsa breathed.

Her sister straightened and moved from around the island. Elsa had to cover her mouth to hold back the giggles at the sight of her sister. At the moment Anna looked dishelved in a pair of sweats, an oversized T-shirt, and her favorite snowman slippers. Over her clothes she wore a large apron with the phrase _I'm 1 Badass Baker_ written on the front. Her long hair was piled up into a messy bun on top of her head with a few strands streaked with flour. Chocolate and flour streaked her freckled cheeks and when Elsa looked down at Anna's hands, she noticed a large bowl of chocolate.

"Hi sis!" Anna grinned, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "Oh don't mind the mess, it'll be gone in no time!"

Elsa giggled and shook her head in playful disbelief. "What are you doing?"

Anna bit her lips and looked down at her untidy appearance. She then set the bowl of chocolate down on the island with a small sigh.

"After we picked out a tree at the farm, Kristoff and I drove back to his house and I….well you know…. I turned him down on a movie night to spend the rest of the evening with you. I didn't want to leave you here all by yourself."

Elsa's smile grew as she glanced at her sister and then at the tray of cookies. Fidgeting, Anna watched Elsa as she approached the table and picked up a cookie. After taking a whiff of the freshly baked treat, Elsa closed her eyes and took a bite. The warm chocolate dissolved in her mouth and before she knew it, she let out a purr and opened her eyes.

"Anna these are amazing!"

Anna smiled wide as Elsa set down the cookie and grabbed her in a hug. As Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, Elsa felt her heart flutter with warm joy as she imagined Anna running around the kitchen and fighting with the mixer to make her sister happy. On top of the happiness, Elsa could not help but feel a little guilty at the way she treated Anna for the past few weeks.

"I love you sis." Elsa whispered.

"And I love you." Anna pulled back and took her sister's hands into hers. "C'mon! Let's decorate these babies! Then for the rest of the night it'll be you, me, and…"

The younger girl giggled and picked up a stack of DVDs from the nearby table. "A Girls' Night movie marathon courtesy of the Northland sisters!" she said in a grand voice.

Elsa laughed and took the DVDs from Anna. As her sister moved to grab the chocolate bowl, Elsa went through them each of the DVDs – _Pitch Perfect, The Breakfast Club, Mean Girls, The Princess Bride, and Pretty in Pink, and Breakfast at Tiffany's._ It was a few of the millions of movies the sisters loved to watch when they were alone.

"Let's do it!" Elsa exclaimed, grabbing the first movie from the stack.

* * *

After helping her sister clean up her appearence, Elsa and Anna baked two more batches of gingerbread and double chocolate chip cookies while singing along to Elvis Presley. Then they licked the bowls of chocolate and cookie dough until they were full and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. As Elsa washed the remaining dishes, Anna grabbed her large fleece blanket and made them both some hot chocolate. Once the kitchen was sparkling clean, the happy sisters settled down on the living room couch with their drinks and a plate piled high with cookies.

While they watched _The Princess Bride_ and Anna commented every few minutes on how adorable Cary Elwes was or how Prince Humperdinck reminded her of a certain Jerk that Will Not be Named, Elsa could not help but feel so at ease with herself. It was a long time since she and Anna did something as silly as watch movies and stuff themselves with cookies.

"Hey Anna." Elsa spoke up as they watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's._

Anna turned to her and wiped the crumbs from her mouth. "Yeah Elsa?"

Elsa smiled and laid her head against her sister's shoulder. "We should do this more often."

Smiling herself, Anna reached out and draped her free arm around the older girl. "I agree."

* * *

With a long, loud yawn, Elsa approached Astrid at her locker before their first class.

It was Monday morning and the hallways were bustling with students getting ready for another day of school. At the sound of her approaching steps, Astrid turned around and smiled. Yet the moment the girl saw her best friend, her eyes widened at the bags underneath Elsa's eyes and the sleepy smile her friend wore.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep last night."

"No I didn't." Elsa let out another large, loud yawn that would have swallowed two dozen flies. "I stayed up for hours."

Astrid laughed. "I can see that. Here." she reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of spearmint gum.

Elsa took out a piece and popped it into her mouth. "Thanks, so how was tree picking last Saturday?"

Astrid was about to open her mouth and answer her when she caught sight of Hiccup walking towards them. As he passed, the boy gave Astrid a small wink and the blonde girl could not help but smile wide in return.

"Hey babe!" he greeted.

"Hi dork! Stop checking me out and get to class!" Astrid sassed back.

Hiccup chuckled. "Okay see you later."

"Bye."

Once Hiccup was gone, a surprised Elsa turned to her friend. Her eyes widened at the happy twinkle in Astrid's eyes. "Babe? Are you and Hiccup…dating?"

Astrid blushed and played with the end tuff of her braid. "You can say that. He did 'propose' to me after all and…okay yesterday some secrets were spilled between us when we hung out."

"Like what?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"He admitted that he had a huge crush on me since third grade. And you know what I said? I told him that every time Heather or any other girl wanted to rub up on him I'd cut up her panties in the lockeroom." Astrid explained with a shrug. "And to answer your question, we didn't go to any tree farm. Urgh that's the last place we'd like to go on a perfect snow day."

Elsa starred at her friend curiously and Astrid smiled. "We hung out at Hiccup's place and had an all-day _Vikings_ marathon."

Elsa began to speak, yet her voice lost its sound as a silent Jack passed by her and Astrid and into the classroom. Fumbling with the edges of her sweater, Elsa shrugged. She tried hard to forget the glum look upon the boy's face.

"That sounded like fun." she said.

"It was." Astrid nodded. She then tugged on her bag strap and gave Elsa a small smile. "I gotta get to class. Wanna go to ice rink after school?"

"That sounds great….oh darn I can't. I forgot my skates at home." Elsa rolled her eyes with an irritated huff.

"Then we'll hit someplace else." Astrid decided.

"Okay, see you around." Elsa said as Astrid gave her a final wave and the girls went their separate ways.

Turning to her classroom, Elsa let out a deep breathe and walked in, her notebook pressed to her chest. She felt her teeth chew her bottom lip as the final bell rang throughout the hallway and the door closed behind her.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

"Okay mates let's all settle down and get our butts into our chairs! Looks like we got a long day ahead of us with these sonnets." Mr. Aster said over the excited chatter of the class.

Elsa slumped into her chair and set down her notebook. When she glanced back, she noticed Jack playing with his pen, his eyes glued to his own book. Just as Elsa was about to turn around, she caught the boy lifting his eyes and giving her a blank glance. Elsa bit her lower lip and returned her gaze to her own notebook.

_Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._

At the front of the room, Mr. Aster looked up from his book. "So I assume everyone had some time to finish their sonnets. Everyone except Mr. Westergaard that is..." the teacher's lips curved into an amused smile.

Elsa lifted her head and followed the teacher's gaze, her eyes widening at the sight. Hans sat behind her in complete silence, the lower part of his face covered with a handkerchief and his eyes hidden behind a large pair of shades.

Mr. Aster shook his head and chuckled. "...who had to make a few trips to the ER."

Nearby, a smiling Sinbad raised his hand. "Sir, is it true that wearing sunglasses in the classroom violates the school's dress code?"

"Yes it does." Mr. Aster confirmed.

He then turned to Hans with a grimace. "Take of them buddy."

A loud, annoyed sigh came from Hans as he reached out and removed the handkerchief, revealing a dark, broken nose taped with gauze. When he took off his sunglasses, a black, ugly bruise surrounded his right eye, looking just as severe as his nose. Around him, a few students snickered in amusement and Mr. Aster actually burst into laughter.

"Oh man, that had to hurt mate." he admitted in between chuckles.

Turning to the front, Elsa bit her lips to keep herself from smiling at her little sister's artwork.

"Okay so let's get these sonnets over with! Who'd like to start us off?" Mr. Aster asked, looking up from his clipboard.

A nervous silence filled the room, and Elsa found herself glancing around at her shy classmates. When she turned to Jack, he kept his eyes on his paper, not looking up once. Realizing that no one was going to raise a hand anytime soon, Elsa straightened and lifted her arm into the air.

"I'll go." she spoke up.

Mr. Aster let out a low grumble and moved to sit in his desk chair. "This should be interesting."

Standing up from her chair, Elsa grabbed her notebook and walked up to the podium. She felt everyone's' eyes upon her as she set down her notebook and stroked down the creases of her sweater. Once Elsa was comfortable, she lifted her gaze and cleared her throat, ready to begin. Nearby, Mr. Aster watched her with a tight frown, his pen tapping on his clipboard. In his seat, Hans let out a small snicker, while Jack leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

At the podium, Elsa straightened and looked down to her poem. She felt her hands twitch as she picked up her notebook.

_I hate the way you talk to me_

_And the way you brush your hair._

_I hate the way you drive my car._

_I hate it when you stare._

_I hate your big dumb combat boots_

_And the way you read my mind._

_I hate you so much it makes me sick._

_It even makes me rhyme._

Elsa smirked before she released a forceful sigh and continued:

_I hate it…_

_I hate the way you're always right._

_I hate it when you lie._

_I hate it when you make me laugh;_

_Even worse when you make me cry._

As Elsa stopped for the small pause, she suddenly felt a large lump form in her throat. Before she knew what was happening, Elsa felt the stupid, hot tears appear and threaten to fall. With a shaky hand, she brushed the tears away and straightened her shoulders.

_I hate it when you're not around_

_And the fact that you didn't call,_

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you;_

_Not even close;_

_Not even a little bit;_

_Not even at all._

The tears were now falling down her cheeks as Elsa bit her lips and broke down. Clutching tightly onto notebook, Elsa lifted her head to the rest of the class.

Her eyes blurred, Elsa"s gaze fell right on the silver-haired boy in the back, who could only watch her with a thoughtful look upon his face. Mr. Aster, the other students, and even Hans sat straight and unmoving, unsure of what to say. Quickly Elsa brushed a hand across her face, yet the tears only continued down her cheeks in quick little streams. She had to get out of here before she lost it.

"T-thank you," Elsa wept.

Without anything more to say, the girl bowed her head and turned to move back to her seat. Yet, just as Elsa thought she would return to her desk, she let her feet turn. Soft sniffles escaped from the girl as Elsa found herself moving past the desks and right out of the room. The moment the door closed behind her, a stunned silence fell in the classroom. Jack shook his head and picked up his pencil, his own hand twitching.

At his seat, Mr. Aster stood up and glanced at the rest of his class. His usual stormy eyes were wide with surprise. "Damn!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The ground was covered with at least two feet of fresh fluffy snow and more huge flakes continued to fall when the final bell rang and the doors to the school flew open. Following after Astrid and Hiccup, Elsa wrapped her woolen scarf around her neck and pulled her hat over her head. As she lingered behind them, Elsa could not help but smile at how cute they looked together as they held hands and laughed. If only she had someone to hold and laugh with...

At the front of the parking lot, Astrid turned and smiled at her best friend.

"So are we going to the movies?"

"Actually I think I'm gonna skip the movies. You guys go on ahead." Elsa said with a small smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Astrid nodded before she let Hiccup lead her towards his car.

Her teeth slightly chattering from the freezing air, Elsa turned and moved across the lot, her steps quick and light. All she wanted to do was go home and have a date with some hot chocolate, cookies, and a good 80's flick. It seemed like the perfect way to start winter break. Maybe she will even ask Anna to join her if her sister was not busy with Kristoff.

"So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent…." Elsa sang as she walked across the lot. Her eyes fell down to her bag and her hand slipped in to retrieve her keys. "...and now it's time to built from the bottom of the pit, right to the top, don't hold back."

Once she got ahold of her keys, Elsa pulled them out and began to swing them in the air. "Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check..."

In front of her car, Elsa' lifted her gaze and suddenly she felt feet stop and her eyes grow twice their size. _Could it be?_

There, sitting inside her car at the passenger seat, were the beautiful midnight blue hockey skates Elsa wanted back at the sports store. They sat leaning against the seat, along with an elegantly wrapped chocolate bar and a small white envelope.

"No way!" Elsa's grip on her bag tightened as she moved around her car and towards the door.

Stunned, Elsa unlocked the passenger door and threw it open. She pinched herself and the skates were still there. Slowly, Elsa reached out and lifted them up into her gloved hands. How on earth did they get into her car, and who could've put them there? The girl was so mesmerized by the gift that she did not even notice Jack approach beside her and lean in.

"You might want to close your mouth before it freezes solid." he whispered.

At the sound of his deep voice, Elsa spun around, still holding the skates to her chest. Her gaze lifted up and she blinked up at those mischievous blue eyes, her heart pounding inside her chest. For a split moment, Elsa found herself hesitating as Jack crossed his arms and leaned against her car door.

"I….how did you get these? They out all were…I mean they were all out at the store." she stammered.

Jack smiled at her nervous stuttering. "Gotta love the Internet and free twenty-four hour shipping."

"They must've cost a fortune." Elsa insisted, holding the skates up and letting her own smile take over.

"I thought they could come in handy when you start playing for those Leprechauns. And with the exception of paying for my friends' tuxes, I had some extra cash laying around after some asshole paid me to take out this amazing girl." Jack explained.

Elsa's smile grew and she took a step towards him. "Oh really?"

As she drew nearer, Jack blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah and the funny thing is that I found myself falling for her."

When Elsa didn't respond, he looked up and continued with a grin. "Well it's not everyday you have a girl flash her hockey coach to get a guy out of detention."

Elsa's face suddenly fell and Jack took the cue to shut up, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"How did you….oh God!" Elsa threw her head back and laughed.

Shaking his head, Jack swept his arm around her waist and made a move to kiss her. Happy, Elsa looked up at him and leaned in, gladly meeting his lips. Seconds later, she pulled back and crinkled her nose with tease.

"But you know chocolates and ice skates are not going to win me every ti-" Elsa's voice was cut off when Jack leaned in and kissed her again.

"Well you know it's not just that, there's always diner dates, and laser tag...and the future Imagine Dragons concert I'm planning to take you to." Jack smirked, nodding to the envelope.

His eyes then widened as Elsa reached out and cupped his cheeks, her lips taking his in a passionate kiss. "I can't wait."

Closing his eyes, Jack cupped her face and nudged her lips to deepen their kiss. As Elsa continued to kiss him, he let his arms slip around her small waist and Elsa took the moment to pin him to the car door, her lips still upon his. As Jack held her by her waist, Elsa let her hands move up his chest and grip the edge of his jacket to pull him closer.

"Ew! Okay I think that's enough with the smooching kids!" a high voice suddenly exclaimed, followed by a series of high-pitched giggles.

Jack and Elsa both turned around in surprise. They had only a few seconds to register the voice, before a large snowball flew across the air and hit Elsa at the back of her head. Elsa let out a small cry as Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Astrid appeared on the other side Elsa's car, their hands full with snowballs.

"Anna!" Elsa squealed.

Anna giggled and chucked another snowball right at them. Elsa cried out and ducked just in time, giving Jack the blow right in the face.

"Oh crap!" Anna gasped, covering her mouth in horror.

"Take cover!" Hiccup cried.

Before Anna knew it, Hiccup, Kristoff, and Astrid ducked, leaving her standing alone in front of enemy lines. Shaking his head with a cruel grin, Jack chuckled and grabbed a handful of snow from Elsa's car.

"Oh it's on!" he said, turning to his partner. "Ready?"

Elsa grabbed a handful of snow herself and kissed him on the lips. "Ready when you are!"

They both turned back and gave Anna a cruel smile.

"Don't! Please don't!" Anna pleaded as Jack and Elsa began to chuck the snowballs at her, igniting a excited snowball fight between the friends.

As Kristoff, Anna, Hiccup, and Astrid pelted snowball after snowball at the pair, Elsa and Jack ducked behind the car, laughing and flushed. Hidden behind the car, Elsa and Jack turned and exchanged a smiling glance.

"Welcome winter break!" Jack breathed.

With a small laugh, Elsa grabbed his coat and pulled him into a sweet and frosty kiss.

* * *

_I want to thank all of my lovely readers for reviewing, favoriting, and following the story. You all are what keeps me motivated to write. :)_

_If you loved 10 Things then I got a short sequel completed titled 10 Things I Love About You._

_Have a nice day everyone! :)_


End file.
